


New Beginnings Don't Always Mean Better Ends

by buffylovezsupercat



Series: Altered Destinies [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending to 'World's Finest', F/F, Genetic Altering, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Metahuman Main Character, Superpowers, alternate season 1 finale, new ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovezsupercat/pseuds/buffylovezsupercat
Summary: It always bothered me that Cat didn't have as much of a voice or role during the Episode 'World's Finest' during the confrontation like she did when she risked her life for Kara during the Episode 'Livewire.' So I made a choice and made her a hero since 'You don't have to be super to be a Hero.'





	1. World's Finest Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Small taste of my first Supercat and Supergirl Fic.  
> Spelling and Grammatical errors are all mine and this story has not been beta'd.  
> See Further Notes at End.

“So how are these things going to protect us from Silver Banshee?” Supergirl asked her new inter-dimensional friend Barry Allen also known as the Flash.  


Supergirl leaned on the DEO’s briefing table while Barry was hunched over a make shift workstation tinkering on sound wave blockers. After their run in a few hours before with the newly escaped Livewire and her new partner in crime Silver Banshee; the girl of steel and the fastest man alive needed an ace up their sleeves.  


Supergirl watched as the Flash worked fast, efficiently and meticulously on what looked like charged up ear buds while the rest of the DEO Agents worked on trying to keep tabs on the two villain’s whereabouts. 

“Well I don’t know about Livewire but…okay so back on my earth, we fought a villain who used sound waves as a weapon.” Barry tried to explain without looking up from his work. “He called himself Pied Piper.”

“That’s a cool name.” 

“Yeah, right?” Looking down at one of the finished buds he raches to pick it up. “So, I whipped up these bad boys.” Wincing a bit he continues, “Sorry I keep saying ‘Bad Boys’”. 

Reaching over she grabs the single ear bud clutched in Barry’s hand.

“Are these ear buds?”

“Yeah. It’ll protect us from Silver Banshee’s yelly voice.” Barry finished explaining.

As Supergirl examined the bud in her hand Lucy Lane the new DEO Acting Director turned from her position in front of the main command center and lowered the phone she had held to her ear and faced the two superheroes.

“James just called. Livewire and Silver Banshee kidnapped Cat.” Lucy worriedly told them. 

Pulling herself up from the workstation Supergirl turned to face Lucy; face pale and shocked. “What did you-”

The Monitors behind Lucy flickered on and a familiar face flashed on; it was Livewire and she looked smug.

“Hello, Red and Blue.” She mocked. “Come to National City Park now if you don’t want Cat’s blood all over your hands and running down the street.” She finished cackling.

As the signal cut they all turned to the shaking kryptonian staring straight ahead at the now blank screens; jaw tightening. Without hesitation her mind was already with her kidnapped boss and would be heading out with or without help. 

Yes, Cat Grant Queen of all media is Supergirl’s boss or more like her alter ego’s boss; Kara Danvers. And Kara would never let any harm come to the woman she- to her boss, her mentor, her guiding light when things looked dark in her world, to the woman she had not yet told she cared deeply for in a not so innocent boss-employee way. Kara had already lost her parents, planet and her sister may be alive but she was a fugitive in hiding in Rao knows where. And the only person keeping her from breaking down was in danger and she will not let anymore harm come to her. 

“You don’t have to do this; you don’t have to get involved anymore than you have to, Barry. This is my fight.” Her voiced shook ever so slightly.

Barry’s heart ached for his new found friend; he knew there must’ve been something going on between Kara and the media mogul. If he had thought that James disliked him and his proximity to the superhero by the looks he kept throwing his way then he was absolutely positive Cat Grant wanted him thrown into space by just his mere presence. He is a CSI after all and reading a room is what he was great at and it didn’t matter that the people were breathing; he saw the clues and reading that room was extremely easy. 

The media mogul bypassed his presence when they first met and focused on Kara looking her over for any injury trying to placate whatever worry she had had. And after taking in her assistants unscathed appearance she made herself seem indifferent by making the attack an every Monday occurrence. 

But as she brings up the rescue of her assistant by a mysterious superhero Barry would have bet anything that she knew as she glanced at him finally and with those bright green eyes boring straight into his soul as she called his alter ego competition. And from what brief description Kara told him of her boss she was an investigative journalist who aspired for grandeur and set out to make a mark for herself and if this building was any indication she must’ve been a great journalist and businesswoman. But still it was a bit daunting seeing it first hand; the woman knew his secret and it took her one glance. 

And of course he knew what she was getting at but the rest took it as it was meant to sound. But Kara shut that down while the other two just stood silently clearly knowing their place.

Which brought him to the second point there, which was Kara talked to her boss unlike how he spoke to his own boss Captain Singh; with familiarity and fondness.

It was like she knew what to say to make the other woman relax or ease on her intensity while James and Winn seemed more fit to keep their presence undetected which he wished he had tried as well. Because if she didn’t hate him before then he's feeling like she would have thrown him past space and into the sun by now by infringing on not only Kara her assistant but Supergirl her Hero. 

Well Kara warned him that Supergirl while not owned or working for CatCo was actually deemed belonging in some way to the CEO; who had actually named and branded her. And it seems that she also believes that Kara too belonged to her.

Which seemed to be backed up by Kara if her willingness and that devoted look in her eyes towards the older blonde was anything to read into. There is something there and if it's anything like what he feels for his very own personal physician back home. And how it feels just getting closer to each other after almost two years of missed opportunities. Then he's on board for this relationship.

So no matter what he's not letting Kara go out there and face two vengeance driven psychopaths and what is it that they say, “One for all and all for…you guys have Three Musketeers here, right?”

“All for One.” Supergirl finished mildly amused and determined.

Picking up the sound wave blocking ear buds Barry handed a set to Kara and then slipped the remaining pair on right before slipping on his mask. And just as they were about to race off a small hand reached to grip Supergirl’s shoulder making her face the owner. 

“Supergirl. Don’t do anything reckless okay? I don’t want to get murdered by your sister if anything happens to you.” Lucy said to her seriously and just as she was about to open her mouth to retort back when she saw the Deputy Director's face soften and with a softer look and sad smile Lucy continued. “Also I’d be extremely pissed if I lost the second person I’ve come to think as a friend dying to save the first.”

“I’ll be careful and don’t worry Barry and I won’t let them hurt Cat.” Kara said as she reached up and laid her hand on the slimmer one on her shoulder. “Also I’ll let her know you were worried about her.”

“Please don’t tell her that because if Livewire and Banshee don’t kill her then the very thought that a Lane considers her a friend just might.” Lucy gave her one last smile and grasp before Kara let her hand go and she stepped back. “Go save the damsel Supergirl”

“What?”

“Maybe we should head out before those two loose their patience and try something before we get there.” The scarlet speedster pulled the girl of steels attention back to the matter at hand.

“You’re right let’s go and Lucy we’ll talk about this later.” Turning around away from Lucy she gives a small nod to her partner they zip off one through the air and the other by ground.

_________________________________________________________________________

Surrounded by fleeing civilians Cat Grant is sitting cuffed to a bench watching helplessly as her ex-employee is discharging bolts of lightning at anyone moving in front of her while the other more recent one is looking on her new partner’s antics with disinterest. 

Cat knows that this whole thing is an elaborate ploy to lure Supergirl here to kill her. And not only are they planning the maid of might’s death but hers as well and all blame lay on her shoulders. Leslie Willis turning into Livewire is one of her many regrets just after giving up custody of Adam. The thing with Adam though out of her control she knew she did it to give Adam a good life a life without resentment a chance to grow up in a stable environment.

But Leslie being struck by lightning up in CatCo’s own CatCopter and becoming this twisted being was all her fault. And all because she wanted to punish her former protégé whom she had neglected to penalize time and time again after Leslie had crossed any line of decency. And now that she had the front row view of Leslie disregarding the life’s of these innocents made it all the more real to her that she was irredeemable that no matter how much she pleaded or how much she’d offer to help and guide her to her humanity she now knew. 

She now saw that Leslie Willis was dead and Livewire the monster who attacked her with all intention on putting her in the ground was now in charge.  


Jaw firm and eyes steely and set she yanked lightly at the handcuffs keeping her secured to the park bench and there and then she swore she wasn’t going to let Livewire and Siobhan Smythe- because no matter what she was not going to call her by the ridiculous name- win. 

She wasn’t going to die today and neither was Kara; because of course she knew Kara was Supergirl and she would go to hell and back if it meant keeping her assistant safe. Kara was the only good and bright thing in her life outside of Carter that she had allowed into her life after so many years of pushing everyone away. And if Siobhan thought that by allying herself with Livewire was going to lead anywhere then she really and truly did not even see what Cat Grant was really made of.  


Livewire was having the time of her life but Siobhan; she was second guessing herself and this half-cocked plan. Second guessing Supergirl’s heroism, compassion; towards the people of National City and most of all her devotion towards the Queen of All Media. 

“Think they’ll show?” Siobhan looked unsteadily around her just as Livewire finished throwing her last bolt of lightning.

“Don’t know, don’t really care,” Livewire let out giving a passing glance to her companion before turning around fully and facing the woman cuffed to the bench she walked and leant towards her.

“Either way I’m getting my jolts. Because you see, Cat, I’m still 50-50 if your heart is actually beating. Your Bitchy cold exterior says otherwise but I’m gonna really enjoy finding out.” Retreating a bit she lifted her hand menacingly towards the small blonde small sparks dancing on her fingers.

Shaking her head staring directly at her former employee she knew if she wanted to protect the woman she cared for and protect Carter from loosing his mother she needed to stall. And to do that she needed to do something unexpected.

“Leslie, please, no. You don’t have to this.”

“Really the all Mighty Queen is begging? I’m disappointed in you, Cat. What exactly are you so afraid you’re going to miss, huh? Could it be yet another award ceremony? Are you expecting all those sycophants sucking up to the false queen telling you how great and mighty you are?” the Silver haired shocker reached the hand she had dropped and gripped the older woman’s knee releasing enough energy to make her clench her teeth and release a shuddering breath. 

“It has nothing to do with me. I’m not pleading for myself. I’m asking for my boys. I’m all they have.” It’s been over half and hour since she was taken from her office, over twenty since Livewire disappeared to deliver her message to Supergirl and almost fifteen since she started harassing the parks inhabitants and Supergirl and her new disgustingly pleasant superhero friend were nowhere in sight yet. And that last jolt Livewire gave her was not at all subtle she could still feel her leg nerves shuddering from it. 

Now all that was left was to think about Carter her sweet young boy whom she knew would not last long without her emotional support and Adam, her missed opportunity, whom she had just found and reconnected with. She wouldn’t know the damage she would cause her eldest if she were to leave him yet again. Would he mourn her? Hate her? Or would he just write her existence off since they had just barely began their very new and fragile relationship. She needed more time and if begging for her sons gave her that she’d be on her knees if the cuffs weren’t preventing her.

Looking up glassy eyed and desperate Cat looked at Livewire and with a tremble in her voice she begged. “Please don’t take their mother away from them.” 

And maybe she was wrong after all and Leslie wasn’t completely gone if the crack in her sneer didn’t reflect a fraction of empathy. 

“Don’t you dare hesitate here and specially with her.” Siobhan growled at her partner. “She made us like this she destroyed us. Do you really think that those boys will fare any better if we let her live? I let you take Cat as your kill because Kara Danvers will be mine. But if you don’t woman up I’ll gladly blow her head up.”

“She’s mine and no one will kill her but me, Banshee.” Sparking up her hand again she looked at her ex-boss’ eyes hatred shinning brightly. “I hate to say it but she’s right your son’s will be happier without you around. So if you’re going to try and beg again you best get some new material pretty Kitty.”

Hand wide open lightning running over it faster and brighter Cat closed her eyes as she felt the power of the woman in front of her. Static ran over her body heating her skin lightly and for the first time in her life Cat Grant prayed. Prayed to whomever that she wouldn’t feel any pain and that Carter would never see any footage of this.

“Hey Sparky.” That voice broke through her internal laments and the CEO opened her eyes just as her tormentors turned to the newcomer. “Shrieky, hi” he continues with a bright smile and wave at them and were as before all he’d get from the blonde would have been an eye roll and snark now it’s a welcomed look of relief. 

“What do you say we step away from the nice lady?” the Scarlet speedster suggests with a grinning Kara besides him. “And settle this like women.”

Four looks of puzzlement are all the answer he gets from the hostage, villains and from his companion.

“What? There’s more of you girls here than me.” 

With an exasperated look Livewire turns to her accomplice and orders, “Kill ‘em both.” 

Stepping forward the disgraced assistant takes a breath before using her vocal sound waves at the newcomers. With a deadly force the vibrations reach the two superheroes who are left unaffected as everyone around them try their best from shielding their aching ear drums. And as quickly as it began the waves stopped and the two heroes just smiled at the baffled look on Banshee.

Looking at Supergirl, Barry stated a bit smug, “Told you they would work.”

“What happened Banshee? You loose your voice?” Supergirl taunted the frozen villain.

“What the hell are you waiting for Willis.” Silver Banshee yelled back at her partner after snapping out of her stupor, 

“Watch at who you’re yelling at loudmouth.” Turning from Banshee she faced the smirking heroes. “Now it’s my turn.” 

Lightning burst out shooting straight toward the speedster where it met empty ground and led to the two villains on their asses when the Flash ran between them. Livewire looking straight at the speedster she growled and converting herself in living energy she fled using a nearby lamppost.  
  
Barry followed the sparks livewire left in her path and within a fraction of a second he was able to predict her path and by the next he was already running ready to intercept. He was sure Kara could handle herself now that she had the blockers on and she’d free her boss and get her to safety. So now he could hyper-focus on beating the Targaryen family reject.

Dropping down a few feet from her restrained boss Supergirl turned to check that Siobhan was still on the ground where Barry left her. Getting her confirmation she returned her attention to the smaller woman whom she knew was irritated since this had been the longest she’d seen her sitting without a set of layouts taking her focus.

“Really dear, what took you so long?” the irritated woman snapped.

Freezing just as the first handcuff was reached the taller blonde turned to look incredulously at older woman.

“Are you kidding?” Supergirl exclaimed as she broke the cuffs before looking at Cat only receiving a chilly look. “Right… Cat Grant doesn’t joke.”

“And how would you know something like that about me darling? Only someone who has paid close attention to me or maybe even have worked for me would only know that.” Cat’s curiosity now beating whatever annoyance she was feeling. Because the Media Mogul will forever be a reporter first and wanted to see if Kara would fold and tell her or will continue hidding.

“Really are we really going back to…..”

Whatever else she was going to say was cutoff as Silver Banshee pulled her back and delivered an unusually strong blow to her face sending her flying backwards. Surprised at her own strength Silver Banshee just looked on a slow grin forming. And just as she was going to take a step towards the fallen blonde another shorter one stepped in her way arms crossed in defiance. 

“Not so fast Siobhan. You’re not going to lay another finger on her because she is an innocent in all of this. This is between you and me. Whatever anger you’re undoubtedly holding; suck it up because it will do nothing but kill whatever good that sweater hobbit sees in you.” 

“Anger? Is that really what you think this is about? No, Cat this isn’t anger I am beyond that.” Hands balled into fists fury shining through eyes ablaze she began to circle the smaller woman. “This is about survival and that if it means getting rid of everything that is threatening me. Then I’m perfectly fine with murder be it yours, Supergirl’s or especially the simpleton suck-up twit Kara Danvers.”

“You poor foolish girl. This is why you’re on this side isn’t it? Things don’t go your way you try and destroy anything or anyone you’ve perceived as obstacles. You wanted to be me, you wanted to have a brand, an empire those were your aspirations and you were willing to even step over me to get there. But do you want me to tell you a secret Siobhan?” the lurking woman froze in front of the shorter blonde curious to listen to Cat’s next words. “You were never going to go anywhere outside being an assistant. You didn’t have it in you and Kara didn’t destroy anything you hadn’t already begun to do yourself.”

“You B…” 

Finally, on her feet Kara was able to hear the tail end of Cat’s diatribe. And with one look to Siobhan she saw her face twisted with rage and the deep lungful of air she took readying herself to scream. And without a second to loose she zipped past her boss and tackled the Halloween bin store reject to the ground knocking whatever air she had out of her. And just as she was about to knock her out she was pushed backwards by her enemy.

When she felt the ground hit her back a few feet away from where Siobhan was still trying to get to her feet Kara heard the sharp inhale and small gasp from behind before she heard the first step being taken in her direction. Turning onto her side she looked back at the woman who had captured her heart and with one look she locked onto her gaze, “I’m fine now, Go!”

Looking at Cat’s face loose some of the worry and seeing her stepping away she jumped to her feet and turned to face Silver Banshee wondering if Barry was having an easier time with Livewire.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile above the high rise building where Livewire had transported herself Barry was doing his best to knock Livewire down without being hit by streams of lightning or without getting to close to her.

Running by her looking for an opening he dodged and weaved without much success and just as he had found his opening and was about to take his chance he barely missed the bolt that was headed for his head.

“What no fighting lightning with lightning speedy? Or have you ran out of tricks?” Livewire goaded readying another blast.

“Don’t worry Sparky I still got some you haven’t seen.” He took off again dodging the oncoming attack.

Well sure he had some great ones under his sleeve but he wasn’t sure which one would be effective with living lightning. Phasing was not going to help and he was sure that if he tried a super speed punch he’d kill her which was out of the question. He wouldn’t be able to face Caitlin, Cisco, Iris or Joe without hating himself and the man he’d sure be looking at him through the mirror. 

“Mirror. That’s it.” Running faster than before he began to form multiple image constructs of himself. The goal right now was to confuse her and then strike quickly. 

“Well that’s one I haven’t seen alright.” Livewire began to fire at any and all of the constructs trying to find the right target.

The minute she began attacking he found his opening and set out to attack her. Running from her blind spot ready to knock her down or out he didn’t notice her turn towards him until his hand was millimeters away from her chest and the world turned dark as he was sent flying backwards. He landed unconscious a yard or so away suit smoking from the impact of the electricity all the while a smirking Livewire looked at his prone body.

“I’m made of living electricity Speedy if I don’t want to be touched I don’t get touched without you going zap. Now it’s time to see if Kitty Cat has got any more lives left.” Shifting to living electricity she jumped to the nearest conductor ready to find and kill the Queen of all Media.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Supergirl was in pursuit of a retreating Silver Banshee and she was beginning to grow irritated and needed to end it and fast. Stomping her foot she cracked the pathway under her wincing slightly at the damage. Not to her foot or person but to the property damage she was sure would get her an earful from not only Lucy but also from an annoyed Cat Grant. She could already hear it in her mind and she was not looking forward to that meeting but she was desperate and there were too many civilians around for her to try using her heat vision. So she pulled up a slab of the concrete and flung it at her opponent who had turned to look behind her when she heard the impact of Supergirl’s foot with the ground. 

Looking at the flying piece of heavy stone Silver Banshee used her powers to turn it into dust. Looking back at the bewildered girl of steel Siobhan felt the light static run through her body announcing the arrival of Livewire. Which could only mean she took care of their intruder.

The look of bewilderment on the heroine turned to worry at seeing Leslie land few ways away from Siobhan. Looking up at the building where she’d seen the former blonde come from she used her x-ray vision to locate her new friend. Spotting him laying still she focused even further to get a look at his heart. She smiled looking at his still beating heart.

The sound of the newly arrived National City PD helicopter caught Livewires attention. Looking up and following it she sneered at it and charged up readying a strike. “I hate helicopters.”

Before the blast could reach the metal machine Supergirl intercepted it taking the full brunt of it. Seeing her nemesis up there taking the blast she amped up the attack and while looking at the screaming Super she knew now was her chance to lure out Cat.

“Come out Kitty, Kitty. Cause if you don’t I’ll kill your little plaything. And we all know how much you hate people touching your things.” 

Cat Grant walked into view behind the two. “Stop it Leslie. You wanted me here; here I am now let her go. Please.”

“She must really be special to you if you’re willing to beg like a dog, Kitty Cat. Which I’m sure she must be if you made me into this trying to protect her from my words.” And without warning she amped up the charge already hitting the kryptonian making her writhe in the air and with a scream she fell with a hard impact onto the empty ground below.

“K…Supergirl No! Damn it Leslie! This is between us.” The older woman yelled barely remembering to not yell out Kara’s name.

Just as she willed her legs to work Cat only made it a step before she felt a burning sensation on her shoulder making her stumble backwards and dropping to a knee.

“I didn’t say you could move, did I?” electricity was still dancing on her finger where she had zapped her from.

The murmuring that started from the crowd when Supergirl had dropped in pain came to an abrupt stop and as they saw the treatment to one of their most beloved citizens who had stepped up to the defense of the girl of steel. Supergirl was now on her side trying to reach out to the media mogul which pulled at the heartstrings of the people looking on. 

She’d risked her life for them and in turn the woman Supergirl had hurt the most was risking hers for the hero. Without thought they began running towards the fallen hero when they saw Silver Banshee slowly advancing towards the weakened heroine. 

“Really, now this is interesting.” Siobhan exclaimed as she saw the human shield they’d formed in between her and her target.

“What is?” wondered her partner who was now towering over her target back facing the human barricade.

“Seems we have an inconvenience here.”

“No, that’s not an inconvenience Siobhan that’s what dependability looks like. Which I’m sure you’ve never seen or have known the meaning of.” The smile that had formed to accompany the look of pride sent to the rallying people was wiped off with another small blast leaving her on her ass; muscles trembling.

“Leave them alone.” The woman standing at the forefront of the group demanded.

Finally taking in the curious sight Livewire countered, “Really? You all were all so disappointed and angry at her yesterday. And now you’re willing to die for her and you’re so called Queen?”

“She was willing to die for us and Cat Grant for her.” Was the passionate response.

Supergirl took her eyes off of a now kneeling Cat who was trying to climb slowly to her feet. She looked on astonished at the bravery on display from the people she thought would never trust her again. 

On the rooftop Barry finally came to and was leaning heavily on the railing hand clutched to his chest looking down at Supergirl. She was alive but seemingly unable to move and somehow in however long he was unconscious she’d seem to have gained the support from her people. But she was in danger from Livewire who was now expelling enough energy from her hands which allowed her to float high enough that she could attack the group surrounding Supergirl. 

Off to the side he could see a group of firefighters struggling to get a fire hose attached to the side of their truck. They might be able to pull of their rescue if Livewire keeps talking but what happens next freezes him before he sets off using whatever little speed is still left in him to reach out his target and with Kara down he needs to get there fast. But he’s afraid he might not make since it’s taking more out of him just trying to run fast enough downs the side of the high-rise building.

“Maybe it’s time to thin the herd.” Lifting a hand, she pulls it forward charging it up with everything she can to make sure it will kill in one blast. “So, why don’t I start with your Queen and set an example on who has the power now.”

The minute she mentioned Cat, Kara tried to fight the terror long enough to get herself to her feet and moving. “No, no, no, no, no” She repeats over and over like a mantra. She couldn’t lose Cat not while she hasn’t revealed her identity to her. Not while she hasn’t confessed her feelings. Ì LThe same she had suppressed long enough that she’d fool her mind but not her heart. 

And now the movement is in slow motion. As she can now see the hand moving to blast in Cat’s direction. Just, as she finally gained her footing and balance she shoots off hoping and praying to Rao that she’s in time.

Barry just passed the firetruck and they’ve got the hose on but not in time to keep Kara’s boss from getting fried. Pulling whatever reserve he can tap into he doubles on just as he sees the blast begin to leave the now extended hand and with a frustrated scream he gains a second burst. 

Everyone is apparently wrong when they say that when you’re facing death your life and regrets you’ve made flash before your eyes. Because that is not what Cat Grant is experiencing. The only things running through her mind are what could’ve been. She’s not seeing herself give up on Adam, leaving Carter alone with his ignorant father or even talking herself out of expressing her tentative love towards Kara. 

All she sees is the future she won’t have. No more lunch dates with Adam every time she makes an excuse to visit Opal city. Carter and Adam talking about whatever robotic project they were going to be working on when Adam came down for Carter’s 14th birthday in the summer. The first date that she had planned for when she’d gain the nerve to ask her assistant out or maybe even when Kara confronted her for using the lighthouse technique on her. And the happiness they’d share when they undoubtedly told Carter who would no doubt be happy that she’d found happiness and he would of course accept Kara who he absolutely adores. 

All those nights they would be sitting around the living room’s coffee table playing Settlers of Catan with her coming out on top every time as always. Adam, Carter, Kara, Kara’s sister Agent Scully, even the computer hobbit, maybe even James and she’d even have Lucy Lane all sitting around the table happily conversing during thanksgiving. Her first one ever celebrated since her father’s death. She would have been happy but it won’t happen now because she was facing death and it looked uncharacteristically bright. 

And just as she had closed her eyes they snapped open when she felt two hands grab both shoulders. Eyes opened she saw two different clothed torsos before pain she’d never felt before erupted through every nerve in her body when she heard three ungodly screams in the distance. She could taste blood in her mouth and from out of nowhere even more excruciating pain erupted from her right shoulder. Though her nerves where a chaotic mess she still registered something wet dripping down her arm and chest just as the sound of bones shattering broke through her ringing eardrums.

Standing by watching helplessly as Supergirl and her superhero ally had barely reached Cat Grant each a hand clutching the journalist as they were being blasted by the shock white haired villain. Their screams were tortured and it was bringing joy to their tormentor. There was nothing more to do than to watch three people slowly die right before their terrified eyes.

And then it was over when water shot out and hit the villainess on the back. The shock of her own power now working against her made her pull her hand back in instinctively trying to shield herself. And without being able to shut off the flow of electricity flowing through the hand keeping her afloat streams jumped out around her hitting anything within range. 

Silver Banshee saw the pain and terror reflect on Cat Gran’s face and it was everything she’d imagine and soon she’d be dead. But that happiness grew short when she saw Leslie scream out and then those deadly powers of hers go out of control. She knew she was screwed if she stuck around but she couldn’t move she was frozen and not even looking at that tendril heading her way could make her legs move. All she could think of were those experiments they had done in middle school when the teacher tried to explain how electricity could be conducted.

How they would each hold hands with each other forming a chain. And at the head of the chain someone would hold the active rod the electricity being stored with no release until someone held their hand and then it would flow on and then to the next and so on. And at the end of it stood the one who held the rod connected to a single powered off low watt light bulb. As the last kid would finally take his hand the light would flicker on. She remembered vividly that the electricity flowing didn’t hurt it just tickled. 

And then it reached her and for a mere second it tickled and she sighed in relief until she felt heat run through her and then finally hot burning pain that lasted a few eternally long seconds. And as fast as it had started it was over and as her body fell forward sight darkening the last thing she saw was Leslie’s unconscious body falling.

Five bodies lay sprawled on the ground and no one uttered a sound waiting for Supergirl to jump up and announce that she was fine. But three then five then ten long heartbreakingly slow seconds passed before the firefighters snapped out of their stupor and began to run towards the two heroes and their beloved icon. 

But from seemingly nowhere people heard the vehicles approaching quickly as those standing in their ways moved before getting hit. Two black dark tinted windows SUV’s and two windowless vans came to a screeching halt and men and women wearing dark tactical gear stepped out and began to slowly assess the conditions of the three.

Then one of the firefighters walked up to them ready to demand answers when a badge flashed in his face. “FBI. The name’s Agent Vasquez and we're here to apprehend the two metas and get Supergirl medical help as well as her friend the Flash and of course Cat Grant.”

Looking at the badge the short haired woman held in her hand he couldn’t shake the apprehension he felt in this situation. “Look the ambulance should be on their way and they could take them in, Agent. If you move them it could cause irreparable harm.”

“Don’t worry we are aware and as you can see we’ve brought medical help as well. Now if you could stand back and let my fellow agents work.” She wasn’t even finished talking to him when she already had her back turned and was walking away. He was about to reach out and get more information three men had blocked his hand and began to push him and his fellow firefighters back.

“How are they Dr. Hamilton?” Walking up to the medics Susan Vasquez looked to the woman examining the girl of steel who would’ve looked so vulnerable if it wasn’t for the blood on her hands. 

“Not great, Vasquez. We’ve had to take Cat Grant onto one of the vans as soon as we were able to pry Supergirl’s hand from her shoulder.”

“Is that whose blood that is? Holy shit balls. But wait why haven’t we loaded these two as well?” Susan asked alarmed.

“Mr. Allen will be loaded onto the next van once one of the field medics comes back. We’ve set him up already and after this final exam Supergirl should get loaded as well. And before you ask; Ms. Grant is in critical condition. She had no heartbeat and had to be given cpr before were able to get a soft barely there rhythm. She’s had major blood loss; a few third degree burn and right now they need to raise her heart and oxygen levels or else we won’t know what major trauma it could cause her brain. We don’t know how long she had been without oxygen and they can’t move her.” Looking up after relaying the prognosis the Doctor gave her friend a warm smile the minute she caught Vasquez gaze who responded with a smile of her own although strained.

“That was the director she heard everything and needs us to get out of here because NCPD should be getting here any minute.”

“Two of the medics just stepped out. That means the van should be heading out. Which only leaves us with the costumes.” And no sooner that she finished the van sped out. While the two medics ran over signaling to four other agents to follow them.

In less than a minute the two heroes were prepped and loaded with Dr. Hamilton in the passenger seat and Agent Vasquez at the wheel.

Pressing the comm in her ear Susan reported the woman on the other side. “Okay, Director, Cat is already on destination in carrier 2 and we are pulling out and on our way in carrier 1.”

“Good job Agent Vasquez. We have a couple of teams waiting your arrival. What’s your ETA?”

“Carrier 1 is 20 minutes out but carrier 2 should be 15 minutes at least.” 

“Noted. We’ll be awaiting your arrival.” Closing the channel in the comm Lucy leaned heavily on the console in front of her and for the first time since her first tour of duty she prayed for her friends.


	2. Waiting and Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medbays, discoveries and how will Kara handle Cats condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter contains mentions of medical procedures. I'm not an expert in this area so if i got anything wrong i'm sorry.

Lucy Lane was exhausted and not even sitting down after hours without rest was releasing the tension that was deeply set on her body. Her mind felt restless and body weighed down like lead and nothing would change until Kara Danvers, Cat Grant and Barry Allen woke up. 

It’s been hours since they were brought in from their confrontation with Livewire and Silver Banshee and not even the alien with super healing has come to. The doctors were very optimist over Kara and Barry, who it turns out has been healing at a very close speed as a kryptonian. And though they had no visible injuries the intensity of the blast Livewire delivered while they were at a weakened state hurt them deeper. It was taking everything they had to recover. 

Dr. Hamilton kept reassuring her that the two were in a self-induced healing coma and that their abilities would take care of any life-threatening injuries. It was only a matter of time before they would come too and all they could do at the moment was making them comfortable and maintaining Supergirl under the sunlamps. She knew she should take those reassurances at face value specially from one of the only three women on earth who had studied kryptonian biology as she had. And even more so since Alex Danvers herself had mentored her in Supergirl’s specific biology in such a case she was ever unavailable: like now. 

But still the worry gnawed at her. She hated feeling helpless in these situations, when she was so used to being in control. Taking the reigns and leading. And sure, she feared any alternate scenarios involving trying to find Alex from whatever corner of the earth she was hiding at with J’onn J’onzz. She’d promised them she’d look after the kryptonian in their stead and so far, she’s been at it for a little over a week and Kara was lying comatose in the DEO's med bay. 

And she didn’t even want to think about Barry and the whole thing with interdimensional travel because it would break her. She didn’t want to wrap her mind of what she’d need to do to contact his family in whatever earth he hailed from. Because she’d do anything in her power to do that. 

She was an army brat before she became a soldier and she saw firsthand the pain her mother went through worrying about her father. She remembered the fear on her face as she would stare at their phone.

The first time she took notice, it was during a mission when her father went missing a few days into it that she noted the change in her mother. She saw her agonize for days; barely moving from the phone in their kitchen trying to will a call from him or his superiors. And of course, it had become far too obvious to her when she had to take lunch money instead of her usual bag or when she had to be walked by her older sister to school.

After the third day of that she had decided to ask her mother what was wrong and how she could make it better. Her mother told her she was waiting for a call from her father and that she was worried about him because he had missed their check in call a few days back. She said she knew something was wrong and that she even wished at this point to receive a phone call from his commanding officers with horrible news because it was the not knowing that hurt the worst.

Those words stuck with and will be with her always. She knew Barry had a family who might not know where he is or if he’s okay. And if something did happen to him here under her watch she was damn sure she’d try to move earth and sky, time and space to get word to his family.

And sitting here hours after her shift was over looking at the alien and metahuman lying so prone and pale hooked to only who knows how many wires was unsettling. 

But otherwise keeping her occupied from thinking about Media Mogul. The woman who had seen her at her lowest and gave her a purpose other than her boyfriend after she had quit her job with the army and her father. The very same one who’s very presence commanded attention and respect, was at this very moment in surgery fighting for her life. Who’s will to came on top had beaten death barely was still fighting despite the laundry list of injuries she suffered.

The last update she had received was positive, but Cat Grant was not out of the woods yet. The complications kept getting complications and just as they were successful in fixing something, it seemed something else took its place. 

They had to bypass her heart after a few arteries and a valve had collapsed, from the literal shock it withstood, as well as add a few stents to prevent further complications. Which meant they had perform cardiopulmonary bypass surgery, as the doctors had informed her and by those terms meant she had to be put on a CPB pump while they stopped her heart for the surgery. Which started at least 30 minutes ago and would end in at least fifteen minutes or less thanks to tons of experimental procedures. Which would let the next begin.

So far, they’d fixed a collapsed lung, cleared and patched any internal bleeding, took a few pieces of nerves from one thigh to use as shunts on the damaged nerves from her shoulder and done their best to rebuilt the near shattered right clavicle and scapula bone. The damage Kara’s hand had done to Cat’s shoulder was extensive. And though loathe she dare to admit the same electric blast that had caused extensive damage also might have saved her arm. The shock made Kara’s muscle tense and freeze quickly enough that she didn’t pulverized the bone, muscle and nerves. 

If this had been any regular hospital, then she’d still might never have regained the use of the arm and might have lost it. But thanks to alien technology and some procedures not yet approved anywhere on earth, Cat might live to write and type with almost full use.

But the burns she’d received would have to be tended fully at a further date.

“Ma’am?” a voice rang from behind accompanied by a hand on her shoulder. 

Startled she almost fell out of her chair just barely catching herself one of the beds and turned to face a concerned Agent Vasquez. “Jesus, Vasquez you scared the shit out of me. And what have we talked about the ma'am thing? I’m off the clock so it’s Lucy now.”

The Agents face now more amused than worried gave her superior a small smile. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you but I’ve been trying to get your attention. One of the doctors attending Grant is outside talking to Amelia. And they wanted to speak to you.”

“Why didn’t he come straight to me like I asked? Did he say anything else?” Lucy was now fully alert and already heading towards the sliding door just pausing enough to listen to Vasquez response.

“He just asked for Amelia and you. But he was asking her to look at some results when I came in here. Why don’t I look after Baby Danvers and Speedy so you can focus on Grant out there alright?”

“Thanks, I shouldn’t keep them waiting then. Just please don’t tell Kara anything if she wakes up before I get back, let me do it.” 

With that she pressed the pad by the door activating it and stepped out. Immediately she spotted them talking with each other a yard or so away as they were looking at some sheets. 

“Dr. Jordan is Cat out of surgery?” 

The tall balding man standing by the brunette doctor turned at the mention of his name. “Director Lane, sorry, I should have gone to you straight away. But there’s been a new development and wanted some insight from someone more familiar with the subject. Ms. Grant’s operation is still ongoing for at least the next hour, but my part was a success and her heart should recover with time and care.”

“So, if surgery went great what kind of information do you need from a bio engineer for a cardiac matter?” the Director questioned trying to wrap her head on the matter. At this point she was starting to feel like any more bad news would make her collapse.

This time the two doctors looked at each other for a moment before turning to look at the short woman in front of them. Taking a deep breath Dr. Hamilton proceeded, “Well Director as you know that tissue cultures and blood panels are a requirement after any major heart surgery. It’s standard to determine if blood flow is both consistent and not in any danger of clotting due to lack of pressure or if any bacteria was accidentally introduced. Tissue seems healthy and as far as the lab work checks all organs are working as expected after a procedure like this but...” 

The doctor held up the two sheets in her hands and showed it to the Director “if you look at the paper on my right hand you’ll see that these are the blood panel we performed when Cat Grant arrived at headquarters. Everything looked as would be expected from a patient in her condition every level above or below average. And on my left, I have the new panel and things have leveled back in most areas which is again normal from a woman who just had open heart surgery. And here’s where you’ll have to know how to read the results carefully.”

“I’m sorry doctor I may know how to glance at these in passing but I can’t read them like you.”

“Yes, sorry, but what I want you to look at is at her blood count. On the first of course red blood cell, hemoglobin and hematocrit were a point above abnormal standards which meant there was a problem with her heart but if you look at the new test the levels have increased instead of decreasing. After surgery we want to see the numbers go down but they’ve actually gotten higher but they don’t seem to be affecting any organs. The tissue cultures that were analyzed from the heart muscle don’t indicate bacteria or infection. Same goes for platelet count and white blood cell count they have steadily gone up as well but like before no infection has been detected. Dr. Jordan sent a sample to be analyzed for any type of infection or disease in our database both human and alien and its clean.”

As Lucy stood there trying to understand if it was good news Dr. Hamilton was relaying or not when a tablet was now being held up by Dr. Jordan. 

“And here is what I wanted to show Amelia. I took the liberty to not only send heart tissue but any and all tissue we obtained while she was being operated on. Thanks to new systems that are operating we could have them analyzed and broken down in minutes. The results are extraordinary and unusual. Cells can multiply to heal a body and though only the liver is the only organ in the body that can regenerate itself if its not terminally ill or affected by advance stage cancer just like skin cells can. But if you look at the real-time breakdown its uncanny that her cells are multiplying and healing any dead or ill tissue they can reach. Ms. Grant was deeply scarred inside from the amount of current that went through her body and for some reason there was no organ failure and we were surprised at that. We chalked it up to maybe Supergirl and her Hero friend taking the brunt of the force and didn’t allow enough out to damage Ms. Grant.” 

“But as I was telling Robert Supergirl and the Flash are natural conductors. From what we’ve seen from Supergirl her body is one giant conductor. She absorbs the yellow rays of our sun and can release it in the forms of solar flare or Ice breathe and from what we saw with the incident with Leslie Willis it’s a possibility. And with Mr. Allen I couldn’t know for sure but from his subcellular analysis we took a few hours ago his powers are not as normal as they come. His body has been altered in a way that allows him to pull his abilities from an outside force. I don’t know where, but his powers are not completely in him he’s just a conductor. Cat Grant died out in that battle and then again when she arrived. She was dead for minutes more than should be possible without having organ or circulatory failure. Cells and tissue don’t die until after the brain is completely dead and has stopped sending signals to the rest of the body and even when that happens it takes hours. Whatever happened to her from the moment she was hit to when her heart restarted is a mystery that is in need of solving.”

“So she’s healing fast then? But why?” Lucy kept looking at the tablet she was now holding and went through all the video files presented to her when a dark thought made her blood run cold. “Please tell me that putting her under the knife was an absolute necessity or did we cause further harm to her by having nerves snipped and redirected elsewhere and putting wires and snipping valves in her heart?”

The pause they took as they collected their thoughts was not alleviating to Lucy. “Well then?”

“At this point we won’t know. But from the way she arrived here and how she has progressed till now it might have been a necessity.” Dr. Hamilton let out slowly.

“You said might so, there’s a chance otherwise?” 

“Yes, there could have been a chance that she could have healed on her own but at the rate she was going and is still going at it could have taken days or maybe weeks for any improvement on her part. Which would have been months less than normal, but still. Also, there is still the chance that she could have felt the extreme pain of reflating her lung or any of the rebuilding the muscle, nerves and ligaments from her shoulder. As for bone we aren’t sure if her new healing capabilities could go as far as rebuilding bone. Plus, we didn’t know that her healing had been accelerated when she came in so the decision that was made was a correct one that might have saved Cat Grant immense pain and further trauma.”

“Should I have them stop the surgery in process?” Lucy asked as she handed the tablet back to Dr. Jordan. 

“If you want my professional opinion ma'am, you shouldn't. Like Amelia said there's no knowing what her limits are. At this time we have no reason to believe that she can grow bone since most of her advances in her healing is focused at a cellular level at the moment. Also if we stop them before they finish they could do more damage if we're forced to go back in and intervene later on.”

“And you think the same Dr. Hamilton? About her new advanced healing I mean?” Lucy asked needing to cover all her bases.

“Like Robert said we don’t know her limits and without that knowledge we’re just left with taking precautions. All we know now is that we need to do what we’d do with any patient. Once we know if her healing will accelerate further we can work back from there and make a better plan but as of now we need to act accordingly.” 

“Find what you can then, run any test necessary. We need to know what we are going to be dealing with when she comes to.” Holding the other woman’s gaze, she hardened her features. “Once she’s out of surgery take some rest and gather a team because you’ll be working round the clock doctor.” 

“Of course, Director.” Came the distracted reply. Clearly the woman was already formulating a plan of action and her head was most likely already back at her lab. This was all Lucy would be getting from her so she dismissed them with an order to get updated at least every two hours. And as they were about to turn to leave the taller woman stopped. “Director Lane if you’re going to want me find any other abnormalities I’m going to need to see any previous labs, reports, physical exams in all I’m going to need her previous medical history.”

“I’ll do my best to find what you need doctor.”

With a nod they walked away deep in conversation and as they turned the corridor Lucy was left standing alone in the now empty hallway trying to wrap her mind on the news. Cat would be okay but she wouldn’t be the same. Her body might have developed an elevated healing factor but that didn’t factor in what the trauma might have done to her mentally. 

What she wouldn’t give to have the counsel of Director Henshaw or the expertise of Alex Danvers. If the stories she’s been told in the last few days by Kara about her sister and former boss had any morsel of truth she’d give up her position as Director and follow their lead. 

Looking through the window where the two comatose heroes laid made her hand hesitate over the keypad that would activate the doors. The city was safe from the two villainesses threat but at what cost. Things were shifting. And she knew that from this point on relationships were bound to be strained. And Lucy was not looking forward to facing that inevitable future.  
_______________________________

The first thing that Kara noticed when she regained consciousness was the low thrumming of pain that seemed to have invaded her body. She’s felt brief instances of pain since donning the cape. But nothing so consistent as what she was feeling now. Her body felt like a giant nerve being pinched. Or like having gone a few rounds with Alex in the DEO’s kryptonite imbedded training room. 

At the moment her body was not responding to any commands from her brain. Reaching out to her senses to figure out where she was, since her eyes refused to open, was a similar bust. Her hearing was only reaching near her vicinity and her smell was no better. Did something happen to her? Did she loose her powers again? Was she dead? Is this what being dead feel like?

No, if she was dead she was sure she’d not feel pain and instead be surrounded by the encompassing light of Rao and her family. Something happened to her that must’ve... Wait? What was that about Cat? Did something happen to her? Why was she under monitoring? 

Shaking herself internally she focused on the hushed conversation going on around her. For some reason she was only able to pick out parts of what was being said and for sure now knew that there were three other people in the room with her. Two women and a man. And they were talking about a fight and her getting hurt. Who did she fight and why was she hurt? And how did Cat end up here under observation? Did she hurt her again? Is that why she’s drawing blanks? 

She felt helpless as she tried to listen for the other blonde’s heart beat the same sound that aside from her sister's gave her peace. Just knowing that it was beating was soothing because as long as it continued to all was right in her world. The first time she recalled doing that was months ago at Thanksgiving when she almost lost Cat after she was attacked by Leslie at her office at CatCo. She remembered seeing as Leslie powered up an attack ready to fry the woman as she laid helpless on the ground.

No that wasn’t right she came through the windows and she remembered the night sky no sun or the feel of grass or Cat looking back at her with a sad understanding. As she was guarded by the people of national city from…Livewire harmed her. That was right she escaped with Silver Banshee’s help and kidnapped Cat. She didn’t make it in time then and they were both; no, she remembered Barry reaching for the smaller blonde just as she was as well. She remembered they were all struck by the blast. She needed to wake up and find Cat and make sure she was okay.

Using everything in her to calm her mind down and breathe deeply using the special technique she learned from her aunt Astra; Torquasm-Vo. Finding her center was hard but not impossible. She remembered the first time she had tried it after the last time she had practiced with her aunt. Her world had begun exploding around her as her pod was launched after her cousin’s, barely escaping the explosion that eradicated everything and everyone she held dear. As her pod was thrown into the vast darkness of the phantom zone the explosion had partially damaged the hibernation system in her pod. She would wake up sporadically not knowing how long she was out for or how long it would take for the system to reset itself. The only thing that allowed her any peace from the natural sleep induced nightmares was Torquasm-Vo. 

But the only way that she could reach that peace was by filling herself with serenity and love. And to achieve that she had to remember her family, the memories of happier times and that last hug she shared with her parents. And now she had to do that again she had to remember the joy on her father’s face when she was accepted into the science guild, her mother’s hugs when she had a particular bad day or the smiles her aunt Astra would give her as she listened to her talk about the new facts she'd learned at school.

But even recalling that now was still not enough no matter how much love she will have for her blood family the bond was not strong enough anymore. So, she turned her thoughts to her new family. She began to think of Alex who has always protected her, who has stood by her and has been her center, of Eliza who has been there for her since her arrival and has helped shape her and gave her a new purpose, of Jeremiah who she now knew sacrificed himself for her well being, of James and Winn who have become her conscience and most of all of Cat, the woman who, has captured her heart and has guided her as both Supergirl and Kara Danvers. The woman who stood by her and forgave her after the whole Red K event event when she physically threatened her by throwing her of her balcony. Even after all that she risked her life for her by facing Livewire and Silver Banshee.

And with those memories she finally felt her mind expanding as she sensed the tether that connected her to everything that she was. Reaching out she pulled at it feeling a new warmth spread through her body overriding the pain that she had felt minutes before. Testing the newly reinstated connection she tried to move her hand feeling the muscle in her hand tense and then release she knew she had succeed in moving her hand.

Her eyes flew open and she felt the bright glare of the sun lamps above her hurt her eyes making her groan and shut her eyes. 

“Oh, thank God, Kara you’re awake.” One of the voices said clearer now making it easier to identify as Lucy Lane. Lucy was here watching over her and so then that must mean that the male one must be Barry.

Reaching her hand up she blindly reached for the sun lamp moving it away from her face when her hand landed on it. Opening her eyes again carefully she saw Lucy’s worried face looking down at her and opposite her was Barry who was out of his Flash suit. Looking down at the feet of her bed she saw the second woman, Susan Vasquez who was smiling at her relief brightening her face.

“Where’s Cat?” she pulled herself up trying to look at the other beds trying to spot her. “Is she okay? I need to see her.”

“Kara, please lay back down until I go get Amelia to look you over. Your body took quite a hit and we need to know that everything is back to your standards of normal.” Looking at Susan she asked, “Can you please go get Amelia?”

“Of course, ma’am. Baby Danvers it’s good to see you responsive you gave us a good scare.” With that she turned to go fetch Dr. Hamilton.

“I’m okay just, please, Lucy tell me that Cat is alive. That she’s okay and back at home.” Kara pleaded voice sounding desperate and broken.

Schooling her features when her expression began to waver at the sight of one of the strongest women she’s come to know well looking so small and afraid. “Kara, Cat is alive but can you remember what happened out there?”

“Yes, Leslie and Siobhan took Cat. And Barry and I went to go save her. But they were somehow stronger together. And while Barry and I were down Cat, that infuriating big hearted idiot, tried to save us by offering herself instead. The last thing that I can remember clearly is Leslie readying to blast Cat and me trying to push myself to reach her to push her out of the way. But as I reached her I saw Barry trying to do the same when I felt the blast hit me and nothing else but screaming.”

“Yeah, that was all I remembered too. Don’t worry.” Barry said to her reaching to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t I leave you two to talk and I’ll go help your team downstairs with reinforcing your cells.” Taking his cue he sped off leaving the women alone.

“Well then, like I told Barry, all three of you were hit and it’s a miracle that whatever makes you two special is what kept you alive and to some extent Cat.”

“What do you mean to some extent? You just said that she’s alive.” 

“She is Kara, but, look she’s alive but she was hurt severely. The Doctors on staff have spent hours making sure to keep her that way. I don’t want to go into much detail but you have to promise me that you’ll let Amelia look you over before you try to go find her. You know she wouldn’t want you possibly hurting yourself trying to go see her or blaming yourself for what happened. And I don’t want you to either, alright? So, please Kara, promise.”

“I promise if you’ll tell me everything. Just...don’t lie to me.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. So, as I was saying you two were able to shield Cat to some degree but the blast still hit her. It lasted almost twenty seconds before the NCFD were able to drench her with their fire hose taking her down along with Silver Banshee. You won’t have to worry about them again, okay. But like I said she was still hit and she was hurt badly.” Placing a hand on the kryptonian’s arm offering comfort as she took in her grimace. “Kara when we finally got the team in there with help by all accounts Cat was clinically dead for some minutes.”

“What?!?! Cat, she, you’re telling me that she…” Kara at this point was physically shaking unable to finish getting the last word through the knot that formed at the back of her throat. 

“She’s not dead anymore Kara, she’s, they were able to restart her heart a few minutes before they got here. They ran some tests on her and took her into surgery as soon as it was possible and just thirty or so minutes before you came too she was let out of surgery. The doctors are optimistic about her pulling through and all they can do now is monitor her carefully.”

The doors slid open and in walked Dr. Hamilton and Susan.

“Ah, Supergirl, it’s good to see your awake. Why don’t you let me give her a check up to see if there were no complications from having that much electricity run through you.” Turning off the sun lamps she pulled out a hand scanner as she pushed down Supergirl so she was lying on her back. “Now I need you to lay still. This should take in your stats. And while I’m running that why don’t I ask you a couple of questions?”

“Okay.”

“So these are standard questions you should know. Like who’s president?”  


“Olivia Marsdin.”

“Good, good, so do you remember how you ended up hurt?”

“yeah.”

“Do you remember your sisters name?”

“Alexandra Danvers.”

“Can you hear any conversations going on outside this room?”

Trying to extend her hearing she was able to reach out and little by little the sounds became clearer and she was able to listen to people further out and then she came to the sound she would recognize anywhere and had found herself missing; Cat’s heartbeat. She really was alive. She was out there and she needed to get to her and that meant getting this checkup over with.

“Yeah now I can.”

“Now? You mean you weren’t able to before?”

“When I came to I wasn’t able to hear, smell or feel things as I normally would. But now I can. My powers must’ve shut themselves so my body could use that extra energy or something like that. Alex explained it to me once with the whole scientific medical jargon.”

“Can that happen Amelia?” the Lucy asked.

“I’ve not seen it personally before but yes Alex and I went through multiple theory’s trying to figure out why that happens but she left before we got anywhere.” Three consecutive beeps ring out indicating the scan was complete. “So, let me just pull up the results and it looks normal some of the readings are some points below where they should normally be but if what you’re saying is right then that should be expected. These are looking good but you need to rest up a bit longer under the sun lamps and get some food in you. You need the charge and energy so you’ll be spending the rest of the night here at the base and before you start complaining-

“I’ll stay and-and do what you want but I need to see with my own eyes that’s she’s safe.”

“Of course. Um…”

“Why don’t I have a cot moved into Cat’s room along with the Sun Lamps and some food. I’m fairly certain our new interdimensional friend wouldn’t mind taking a quick trip to Big Belly Burger. How does that sound?”

Lucy was expecting a smile from the younger woman; not her feet leaving the ground as she received a tight kryptonian hug.

“Thank you, so much.” Holding on for a second or two more Kara pulled away and gave her a smile as she was ready to start walking to the door when she had to stop her. 

“Kara hold up. I know you want to leave to see her now but wait for me a second cause I’m coming with you. I haven’t seen her since she went in and I want to check on her too.” Seeing her reluctantly stop she turned to the other two occupants. “I know you want her to rest Amelia but I want you to go rest as well. You’ve been at it longer than any of us. Specially since I need you in with your team tomorrow. And Vasquez could you ask Barry if he can get us some food and drinks and get an agent to move the things requested to Cat’s room?”

“Sure thing, Ma’am.”

“Good, thanks. And Amelia I mean it when I say you better head into the barracks to get some shut eye. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

With one last look she turned back to the impatient woman and began towards the door. “Let’s go, then, Supergirl.”

Once in the corridor they walked the short distance to the room holding the Media Mogul.

“You said she uh, that she- Why did she have to have surgery?” 

“Well it seems that her dying wasn’t just because her heart was shocked into stopping. From what the doctors told me her heart couldn’t take the strain of having so much electricity flowing freely through her and it gave out while some valves collapsed. They, uh, Dr. Jordan was able to go in there and fix everything he saw.” When they reached the doors to the private room Kara was already reaching to open when Lucy’s hand stopped her.

“Kara before you head in there I have let you know that what ever you see in there you can’t blame yourself, alright. This wasn’t your fault and you didn’t fail her. She’s still alive and that’s all that matters.” As she removed her hand she let Kara open the sliding doors and they both stepped in.

The room was dimmed and the only sound coming through was the beeping of machines attached to the small woman. Kara didn’t even attempt to reach for the lights as she was already walking towards the bed holding proof that her Cat was alive, if the slow rise and fall of her chest were any indication. She didn’t have a need for the lights to be turned on for her to get a good view now that her eyesight had begun to right itself. 

When Lucy turned the lights up completely she was able to get a proper look. She looke tinier than usual lying in that bed. The bandages adorning almost every inch of her torso as her gown laid open from the front probably to make checkup easier on that red stitched up vertical cut visible in the middle of her chest. Willing herself to not take her eyes off of the unconscious blonde she stopped her sight on Cat’s right arm or where it should have been. The sleeve was empty and using as much of her x-ray vision as she could she found it being held tightly immobile at her side and looking further up she gasped and turned to Lucy.

“How- Livewire's power couldn’t do that to her arm. Lucy, what happened to her shoulder? Is that why you keep telling me I shouldn’t blame myself?” her eyes looked pleadingly hoping against hope that it wasn’t her.

“It wasn’t your fault. That’s what I want you to remember from this. You were just trying to save her and-

“Rao, no-

“Kara, you were just reaching out to her when the blast hit you all.”

Trying to keep her distance she walked backwards putting a gap in between her and the occupied hospital bed. She didn’t stop until I her back hit the wall. “It was me? I did that?”

“Yes.”

Sliding down the wall she pulled her legs up to her chest gripping them tightly as the tears began slide down her cheeks uncontrollably; all the while she stared blankly trying to forget what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Constructive Criticism is appreciated so feel free to leave a comment and kudos.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't help but blame herself for Cat's condition. Barry tries to dissuade her by talking about Cat. Can a kryptonian attack take her mind off the matter at hand? and will Lucy be able to get through Cat and help her out of her self induced coma?

It’s been over four days since she woke up and found out that she had failed to save Cat Grant. And not only did she allow her to get hurt she was also the cause of some of her injuries. She hurt the woman who unknowingly held her heart and soul. 

And, yet, even knowing all of this she couldn’t dare to leave her side for more than a few minutes. Even if she kept her in sight she was always hesitant to get to close to her or even hold her hand. 

She knew she wouldn’t hurt her ever again but her mind wouldn’t let the memories leave. The memories of the time before this, when she was exposed to red k and flung Cat from her balcony. She had sworn to herself to be more careful, to never hurt her again, to be more vigilant of herself around her but not even two weeks later and Cat was lying unconscious now in a top-secret government agency bunker’s med bay. 

She sat at the other end of the room where she could keep an eye on her and monitor her heart. A practice she did before to always reassure herself that Cat was alive and to calm down whenever things as Kara Danvers or Supergirl became too stressful. A practice that started when Livewire almost took her from her the first time and made her face facts that a life without Cat Grant in it would destroy her. While her sister will forever be her world; Cat Grant, was her home. She was what she looked forward too. 

And it also made her realize that Cat was more than just her boss. The protectiveness. The longings to be near her. Wanting her to be the first thing she’d see in the mornings. The desire for the other woman to see her as not only her assistant but as Kara Danvers; it was more than any employee should feel towards their employer or mentor. She realized that she was without a doutb head over heels in love with her. 

And now Livewire tried to take her from her again and this time she followed through and succeeded in her mission. Cat died in that attack; she spent minutes clinically dead not once but twice. Minutes that would have been agonizing for her if she hadn't been unconscious. Minutes that she now knew of and agonized over. Time agonizing to which Lucy and Amelia would call her out on. Always reminding her that she wasn't at fault. That though she was called ‘the girl of steel' she wasn't made of steel and she could be hurt.

But those thoughts never relented. The doubt and self-loathing always at the edge of her mind. Taunting her with endless possibilities. What might have been? Endless loops of if only running through her head. Always wondering if only she had been faster. If she didn’t hesitate in using more strength. If she’d taken Cat far from the fight. Or better yet forced her into a plane or even taken her to her cousin’s fortress as precaution. 

But the one that has kept her up far more than she should be capable lately has been like a kryptonite knife to the gut. Her latest regret has now gone further back to the point that really changed everything. To when she agreed to that first date with Adam Grant. 

That was when her relationship with Cat shifted and not for the better like she had hoped a change like that should. It had started like all good intentions start; selfishly. And because of those actions Cat turned her away in the end and hired Siobhan to teach her a lesson. To let her know that she was replaceable. To let her know she wasn’t her friend; just her boss. 

That was what led Siobhan to CatCo. What made Kara want to be rid of her. Why she was happy when Cat fired her and didn’t look back. Why Siobhan hated her and Cat. Why she became Silver Banshee and teamed up with Livewire. Why they were at the park. Why-

“Kara, hey you okay?” the crouching figure in her line of sight asks interrupting her thoughts. “You look really out of it.”

“Barry? What’s wrong?” straightening up on her chair she goes to stand when a hand on her arm makes her freeze. “Is everything okay out there?”

“No, I mean yeah nothing’s wrong. I’m just worried and hey, I brought food.” He says holding two brown bags. No doubt holding greasy high in calorie burgers and fries if the smell and grease stains were any indication. “And don’t give me that ‘you’re not hungry’ line you’ve been spouting. I’ve been talking to Dr. Hamilton and she gave me the rundown on your metabolism and powers. You need this right now more than you think.” He pushed the bags onto her lap. “Also, I know you’ve been flying out regularly to check on Cat’s son every time Lucy sends you home to shower and change. I’m pretty sure that burns quite a lot from you.”

With a bit of her old spark back she pouted a bit. “She doesn’t let me use the showers here. She actually made them shut the water off and then guilted me into going home. Plus, Cat’s been unconscious for four days and Carter is a wreck. I’ve been trying to reassure him more than the DEO has tried to. Its one thing to let out a release that Cat is fine to the world and that she’s resting off her ordeal but to leave her son out of the loop is wrong." She finished as she began to pick at the edges of the brown bags. "Barry I don’t feel like- at least not while she’s like that.” Tears shone brightly in her sky blue eyes but never fell.

“Haven’t you had this fight with Lucy every day for the last four days?” lifting himself from his position he turns to look at the unmoving woman on the bed. “Plus, you need to take care of yourself. If not for you then at least for her. She’s gonna be pretty pissed when she wakes up and finds you unconscious from lack of food or sleep. And let me just say that I don’t want to be here if that happens.”

“Don’t you mean ‘if’ she wakes up? You heard Amelia and Lucy. She was d- she was gone for more than she should’ve. There could be serious side effects and she might not…” 

“And didn’t Dr. Hamilton have new results? That whole thing was before they started the tests. Sure, if it had happened to anyone else under different circumstances then yeah, it’d be an acceptable theory. But the thing I’ve learned lately about the human body and genes and DNA is that when there are special circumstances you can’t be a hundred percent right on any given diagnostic.” Looking back at the kryptonian Barry smiles. “And Kara, I’ve seen the results from those tests and I can tell you that whatever will happen will take time and patience from all of us.”

“Wait, you’ve seen her results? Why? I thought you’d be working with Winn on getting you back home-by the way I’m so sorry I’ve not been much help with that. Have you found a way back?” 

“Well yeah, Winn has been great help and we’ve found a way but I’m sure after Cat wakes up we can try it out.”

“If you found a way why not go back? Don’t you have to stop that speedster that’s been giving you trouble?”

“Yeah Zoom is a problem but with the right calculations which we’ve been working on we’re pretty sure I can return maybe seconds after I left.”

“That’s great, Barry. At least your family won’t be too worried you’re gone. But let’s get back to you knowing what’s been going on with Cat while I’ve been left in the dark.”

“You know I’ve had more experience with Meta’s back in my earth, they just asked for my imput. Nothing big, just helping them read special markers in her results. Also, if you’re gonna want me to answer any questions then,” Pulling a chair closer to the bed he takes a seat as he gestures towards the bags on Kara’s lap. “you should start on finishing that.”

“And you won’t be vague like the others have been?”

“I promise, plus nothing’s been conclusive until this morning so they’ve been in the dark just like you.”

After a second she begins to pull out a few fries and with a short glare at the grinning speedster she sticks them in her mouth. “There, happy now?”

Looking at her pull some more out of the bag his grin grows into a smile. “Actually, yeah I am. So, where do you want me to start?”

“Why did they need you to look at the results closer? Lucy had mentioned a few days earlier that her body was healing faster than it should be possible. I must have tuned her out when she must’ve gone into further detail.”

“Okay, but just hold off on any other questions till after, alright?” At her nod he continued “Okay, then. Well yeah that was the first thing that they noticed. That there were differences in her blood test, then as they searched further through her genomes and DNA it got a bit confusing. They couldn’t exactly pinpoint how her body went through so much change without it killing her. Or what was the focal cause. All they knew was that her body had begun to knit itself back together faster than should be possible. And the only answer was looking at Livewire herself and how she came to be.” He paused to look at her carefully. “Kara the only catalyst in there was you as far as they knew. But her results looked only mildly similar to hers and even to Banshee. They both carry that extra marker, although distinct, it's one that has mutated and given them their abilities.” Another Pause. “But Cat’s was mutated improperly or so they believed. From what they could tell, since, I’ve gotten here is that the mutant gene in your earth exists just like on mine. They didn’t know it was there and now they do. But the triggers are different. Livewire and Banshee both carried it but they came into their powers differently. Livewire’s trigger was that brush with death and if you hadn’t been there her powers would still have been but maybe slightly different. Banshee is the same her trigger was almost dying-so her body woke it up as a fail safe.”

“Do you mean Cat Grant carried a Meta gene? How? Yeah, yeah, I know wait till the end but you keep being so melodramatic with your pauses, Barry.”

“Sorry, it’s just I’ve never seen a result like this and I’ve dealt with Metas back home and on earth 2. But yeah Cat was a carrier though it has been dormant until now. Kara the reason Dr. Hamilton asked for my help was because the marker looked almost similar to mine. Which she discovered when they did their own exams on me after the fight. She recognized it from there and had me have a look. It looked almost similar to mine more than Livewires but the only way for that to have happened was if she was somehow exposed the same particle accelerator that gave me my own powers or if she wasn’t from this earth.” Pausing for a quick breath he tried to formulate his next thoughts.

“Kara even when Caitlin tested Zoom his marker looked almost nothing like mine. And we shared the same powers. She said something about same circumstances different earths. So I had the DEO tweak the scanners to read my distinct signature just to make sure and when used on her it picked it up. The only explanation we’ve come to is that the dark matter energy I seem to carry exploded out to her- in the same force as when I was exposed- when we were blasted. And that may have only been because we were in contact with her that any of that was possible.”

“But does my being in the mix have affected her? Like it did Livewire?” at this point one of the bags was now empty and the other lay forgotten as she was trying to wrap her head on the lengthy explanation. “You said Livewire was affected by being in contact with me when her powers were triggered. Is the reason Cat hasn’t woken up, me?”

Barry looked pensive and he tried to find a suitable explanation. 

“In a way but not in the way you’re thinking. It did take me around six months to wake up after I was hit by the particle accelerator. So-” At the girl’s shocked gasp, he decided to elaborate more. “Like I said she’s fine and will wake up and it might not take her that much, some of the others were fine after a few days. Specially her after we took a look at her DNA this morning. And before you ask again or jump to conclusions: they ran it like they’ve been doing every day to see if her DNA has been maintaining stability. Which it has been so far. But the reading came out different this time- it actually- her-

“Barry, please just-please what’s wrong with her?”

“It seems that her DNA isn’t reading completely human anymore.”

Jumping from her chair, the forgotten bags falling to the ground, Kara takes a hesitant step towards the bed before stopping. “How is that possible? She’s human she has to be human. She has to be normal she can’t be- I did this didn’t I?”

“You saved her life Kara and in a way, you being in- how should I put it- ‘extreme’ contact with her might have something to do with that. But I was also in contact with her and if you think it’s your fault then I’m also guilty. But it’s not all bad. A part of her is still human and as far as we can tell she’s at no risk of growing horns or a tail. Or having her skin turn scaly or a different color. She’ll be normal looking but until she wakes up there’s not much more we know other than accelerated healing and mild mutated cells.”

Whatever Kara was going to say was cut off by the doors sliding open revealing a tired but smiling Director Lane.

“Lucy is something wrong?”

“Can’t I just drop by and check on Cat without some world shattering news in tow?” at the blonde’s skeptical look she dropped her smile with a sigh. “Actually we were trying to handle a problem without your help but our agents are getting their asses handed to them and we need you out there.”

“What problem? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I know I should’ve let you know but I also know that you’ve been hesitant to leave Cat’s side and I really thought we could handle it. It’s one of Non’s men; he was attacking a warehouse by the pier. And we haven’t been able to contain him. We need you out there Kara and maybe with a little help,” she motions toward the speedster. “You’ll be done in no time.”

“Okay, but can you please keep an eye on her for me?”

“Of course, I’ll patch Agent Vasquez through to send you the coordinates. I promise I won’t leave her side, alright?”

“Barry, are you up for another fight?" Kara asks the speedster.

“Always, just fly and I’ll follow.” He answered with a smile.

“I’ll be back soon, Lucy.”  


“Just be safe out there you two. Now go.” Leaving quickly the two disappeared as Lucy pressed on the com in her ear and a voice answered in greeting. “Vasquez, send the coordinates to Supergirl. And keep me informed if anything goes wrong. I’ll be in the med bay.”

“Coordinates have been sent ma’am and I’ll keep you posted. Will there be anything else you want me to do?”

“No, that was all, thank you Vasquez.” pressing on the com again the connection was cut and she was now left alone with the unconscious Media Mogul. Walking over to the discarded fast food bags on the floor. Reaching them she quickly picked them up and left them on the table by the door. Before she made her way to the chair Barry had previously occupied. She turned it around to face the bed and took a seat. 

“You are taking your sweet time Cat. Kara is beyond worried and she’s not the only one. We all are. The fact that the Queen of all Media is lying here comatose is making a lot of the upper ups really nervous. If I thought overseeing the calls for your lawsuits was nerve-wracking these calls are just plain unbearable.” Shuddering a bit at recalling the last few calls she shook her head. “CatCo is really milking your disappearance and James has actually stepped up in a positive way. But he told me that your board is actually getting restless and they’re planning something. Kara doesn’t know anything I mean she hasn’t been to the office since this whole thing happened. James has her on standby and she has been keeping him up to date on your schedule. The only reason he let me know was because I worked as your legal council and he needed to figure out a way to delay the board.”

Pausing to gage any reaction from the comatose woman she groaned and threw her head back at seeing none. 

“People must think I’m loosing my mind by coming in here and talking to you and expecting answers. You know you’re physically all better as far as the doctors can tell. Everything has healed completely. I mean besides that shoulder. They can’t tell if your new power extends to bone regeneration. You’re doing fine. So what’s keeping you out? Will you wake up if I tell you that Carter is miserable without you? He’s staying at the penthouse. And mind you he’s not alone. His dad is there with him. He’s actually stepped up and decided that it was more beneficial for Carter to be in an environment that would remind him of you. Kara has been dropping by to give him small updates. She thinks I don’t know but I do. There’s only so much I can release to the public and unfortunately Carter is a part of that group. You know some of those calls I talked about earlier? Well some of those have been to get him proper clearance to come see you but I’ve been road blocked at every corner.” 

Pushing forward on the seat she scoots the chair closer so she could lay a hand on the immobile arm. “They keep telling me it’s too soon and that he could go another few days or even weeks before it is absolutely necessary for him to see you. They act like they don’t have any children. Heartless bastards don’t know anything. All they care about is national security and even then they’re worthless. Cat, Carter and CatCo need you. And there’s only so much James, Kara or I will be able to do before things spin so fucking far out of even my control. And to add to that mess you won’t be the same when you wake up. What happened at that park will have consequences you will have to live with for the rest of your life.” Pulling back she stands and turns from the prone woman. “Why would you do that, Cat? You’ve never been known to put others lives ahead of your own. I would have thought Carter would have been on your mind long enough for you to realize that you couldn’t be out there sacrificing yourself. Putting yourself between Livewire and Supergirl. Why, Cat?”

A small groan erupted from the bed behind her taking her by surprise as a single word followed. “Kara.”

Turning around and almost crossing the short distance to the bed in near inhuman speed Lucy sat on the edge of the bed taking the other woman’s free hand. “Cat, can you hear me? Can you talk to me?”

Eyes snapping open she repeated herself in a louder hoarser voice as she tried to lift off the bed. “Kara! Where’s Kara?”

Trying to push her back down with one hand as she activated the com with the other she ordered the person on the other side to send in Drs. Hamilton and Jordan. 

“Cat, you’re going to need to calm down until we get a doctor to look you over okay? Please just- everything will be fine.”

“Lucy? What- where’s Kara I need to see her? Is she okay?” the words left the blondes mouth frantically hurting her dry throat and ending in a cough.

“Please stay down while I get you some water.” As quickly as she could she reached the pitcher of water next to the bed and filled a cup with cool water. Lucy slowly helped the other woman lift her head as gently as she could while carefully placing the cup to her dry chapped lips. “Drink up slowly I don’t want you to choke now. But why are you asking for Kara? She’s fine she’s safe. Livewire and Banshee never got anywhere near her.”

Once satisfied and a bit more hydrated Cat used her mobile hand to push the cup away as she licked her lips. “No, she saved me.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a kryptonian at the warehouse and he really did not seem pressed for time. This whole situation felt like a trap the moment her and Barry got closer and she was unable to hear any kind of scuffle. The agents were alive if their pumping heartbeats where anything to go by. But the lone figure, who she later identified as Gor one of her aunt’s commanders stood calmly waiting for her to arrive.

And as soon as they arrived ready to take him down two more figures appeared behind them blocking the entrance. 

“Are they friends of yours, Supergirl?” Barry asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

“No, they’re my aunt’s underlings. What do you want Gor? Why aren’t you sniveling at Non’s ankles? Did he send you?”

“No, Non does not even know we are here, daughter of Zor-El. And we do not grovel at failures. We three are warriors of Krypton not of Non nor Astra. They have proven themselves unworthy of the ranks they’ve held. Astra has already paid the price for her weakness with her life. And soon Non shall as well.”

Anger threatening to overtake her she was about to take a step forward when a red clad hand placed on her arm stopped her. “Astra was not weak. She was stronger than you would ever dare hope to be. She repented in her lasts breath and turned her back on your cause.”

“That there daughter of Zor-El is why she deserved death. She failed in her mission to kill you and now Non is having difficulties in delivering your head. But we won’t fail and the rest will have no problem in us leading them.”

“Yeah, I think that might be a bit of a stretch. What with you three soon ending up back in prison. I wouldn’t be making promises you can’t keep.” Barry goaded the rogue kryptonians. 

“We have no qualms in killing a human. If you dare try to intervene in our matters you’ll soon regret that decision.”

“I don’t think I’m that worried when I have the better one of you guys on my side. So I say take your best shot.” Barry finishes with a grin masking the slow creeping terror. “You ready to kick Ass, Supergirl?”

“Just try not to die, Flash. And remember remove those kryptonite blockers. The agents should be able to handle the rest.”

“You are loosing your mind daughter of Zor-El if you believe your human could be capable of coming anywhere near any of us.” And with that he flew straight the maid of might while the other two sped to kill the speedster. 

The battle went on, neither side gaining the upper-hand. Kara gave as much as she received. The experienced fighter had a slight edge over her. But her tenacity and will to return to Cat alive gave her the drive to not give up. Blocking more punches than she was able to return she bided her time as she searched for the opening she kept looking for. Block, duck, push back, fall back, punch, block… she needed to be as careful as could be. 

From behind she felt the movements of the speedster running wildly as he phased himself when one of the kryptonians tried to tackle him at full strength or shocked them with his lightning able to stun one or the other.

The leftover unharmed agents kept their distance just biding their time to use the kryptonite bullets they carried. 

A shot rang out and a heavy body crashed from its place in the air landing on some crates. “One down two to go. And you might need this Supergirl.” 

From her spot she felt more than saw Barry slipping on the kryptonite blocker over her suit. And with that she looked up to her opponent again. “Leave or give up Gor. You’re loosing your extra muscle and I’ll only give you this one chance.”

“I would never give up daughter of Zor-El. I would rather be enveloped in Rao’s light than be a coward.”

The dance began anew and this time Kara seemed to hold the upper hand. The frustration her opponent now carried made his movements sloppy and ineffective. It seemed to Kara that no matter the bravado he still feared Non on his own. And it wasn’t much longer when she finally got her chance. After throwing yet another shaky punch she saw her opening and delivered an uppercut at his chest smashing his blocker. And with a command another shot rang out and Gor too fell with a kryptonite round imbedded in his shoulder.

Landing on his back some feet from Kara, Barry called for help. “Supergirl that one is trying to fly off.”

“Let him we got Gor and the other one. Non will handle him. We are done Flash I’m sure the agents can handle the rest.”

“Don’t worry ma’am we’ll handle it from here.” One of the DEO agents who must’ve been field leader confirmed.

“Thanks we need to get back before- Agent Vasquez we are on our way in don’t worry everything was handled properly and there were no casualties.” Kara said.

“Supergirl, this isn’t about the field mission. Director Lane wanted me to contact you directly.”

“Lucy asked you to- why? What’s wrong is it Ms. Grant did something happen?” At Kara’s panicked demeanor Barry rushed to her sided to catch her if she fainted in her flustered state.

“Nothing’s wrong ma’am. It’s actually good news. Cat Grant is awake.” Vasquez wasn’t even half way finished verbalizing the word ‘news’ when she was up in the air and nearing mach 1 speeds. Barry barely took half a second before following her from the ground matching her speed.

What was a normal five minute flight downgraded to almost two minutes as Kara landed a bit too hot leaving a small impression on the site of impact. Paying no mind to Barry’s arrival she used her super speed to race to Cat’s med bay room. Just stopping at the doors when she heard the voice she never knew she’d miss more than breathing. Closing her eyes she let her dulcet velvety voice intimately caress her ear drums. Her wildly beating heart slowed and skipped a few beats just knowing that once the door opened she would come face to face with woman she almost lost. The woman she unintentionally hurt for the dozenth time. Would she want her there? Would she hate her when she found out about her being the one who’s made her abnormal? Would she look at her with rage and fury when they told her that it was her fault she almost lost her arm?

“Hey, what’s the matter? I thought you’d be in there already.”

“Barry what if she knows and hates me? What if she sends me away and retracts CatCo’s tie’s to me? Who would Supergirl be if Cat Grant has lost faith in her? I don’t know if I’d be able handle that.” Trying to pull down the knot that was forming in her throat she turned to the speedster. “The day after I hurt her that day on her balcony not just by flinging her off but by insulting her and demeaning her character; I thought I wouldn’t be able to continue being Supergirl without my biggest supporter. But that night without hesitation she forgave me and the prospect of National City shunning me didn't matter. Because with her support behind me I knew anything would be possible. But what if that was just a once in a lifetime thing? What if-”

“Woah there, just breathe and stop with the scenarios. That woman in there is crazy about you. And I don’t just mean as Kara or Supergirl. She would move mountains for you both equally. She doesn’t seem like the kind of person who just out of the blue makes a decision to just hate someone without over thinking every angle. She values you Kara. So stop imagining things and woman up and get in there. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Grabbing her by the cape clad shoulders he turns her towards the sliding doors and opens them. 

At the swishing sound the room’s occupants grow quiet and turn towards the doors. With a nudge from Barry, still clad in his suit, Kara steps through. And is the recipient of one of the biggest smiles she’s seen from Cat Grant-that wasn’t directed at her son.

Swallowing the flutter in her stomach she tries to even her voice and keep the glassy eyes from spilling any tears. 

“Ms. Grant it’s good to see you’re awake. You gave us a scare.”

The smile softens a bit and a tear rolls down as Cat gives Supergirl a once over as if reassuring herself. Although not expecting the look Kara’s shoulder loose some of the tension she had carried there. Unfortunately it didn’t last long at least not after Cat’s next words. 

“Kara.” The name falls tenderly from her lips as if that name held all the answers to the world. “You’re safe. Leslie and Siobhan didn’t hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any grammar and spelling error are mine. this hasn't been beta'd. hope you enjoy the path i'm taking this in with Cat's character. please feel free to leave comments or kudos. see ya in the next chapter when Cat and Kara have their much needed heartfelt chat and Cat learns of everything that happened to her, Kara and Barry. Which makes her reevaluate her earlier thoughts on the speedster.


	4. Truths and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is awake and asking for Kara. James and Winn discuss how to handle CatCo matters in Cat's absence just as he receives good news.

“Kara.” The name falls tenderly from her lips as if that name held all the answers to the world. “You’re safe. Leslie and Siobhan didn’t hurt you.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara was shocked. She stood there frozen. Smile faltering as her mind kept going over the name Cat addressed her as. She called her Kara. That couldn’t have been possible at all. It’s been months since her and J’onn had convinced her that Kara and Supergirl where two very distinct people. 

Shifting her eyes to Lucy she tried to gage her reaction. She needed affirmation that she heard what she did. And the only confirmation from the shorter brunette was a slightly raised eyebrow and worried expression. 

So, she did hear her name fall from Cat’s lips even while in her suit. Looking back to the other blonde she saw that the smile and look still stayed true. 

“Ms. Grant, I thought we went over this. I’m not your assistant Kara Danvers. You’ve even have seen us in the same room.” Seeing the smile still in place she looked to Lucy again and then turned to Barry who had stepped beside her. “You guys can tell that I’m Supergirl and not who she thinks I am right?”

“Oh, darling, you didn’t fool me that night. You could never make me think I don’t know you completely. But if you want me to keep pretending then I will. I understand that trust is earned.” Breaking eye contact with the caped woman Cat looked away long enough to swallow her unshed tears and keep her smile from faltering completely before looking back. Her smile was now a bit tense and eyes duller. “I apologize for my brief lapse, Supergirl. It must be all this medication these so-called doctors have me under. Which by the way where exactly am I? Baby Lane has been tight lipped about everything.”

Cat’s sudden change left her confused. She’d always seen her so confident and presumptuous in everything she had ever done in the nearly two years she has been in her employ. She had never back down from her objectives. Which has always worked for her. 

But now, now she’s letting her off the hook. She knows she lied to her. She knows that she's Kara Danvers and she's humoring her; been humoring her for so long. She’s stopped fighting. And now she thinks Kara doesn't trust her. And she couldn't be more wrong. Cat put her life in danger all for her and she thinks that this is about trust. Kara trusts Cat with her life. 

No, it’s not about that. 

It’s because she's afraid of loosing Cat. Last time she wanted Kara to admit to being Supergirl she was almost sent away from CatCo. Cat wanted to give her up so she could focus on being Supergirl. But now it didn't feel like that. If Cat really wasn't fooled by J'onn’s shape-shifting abilities, then it meant that she’s let her stay. She’s let everything be normal. Not once treating her any differently. Never breaking face; not even after Adam. 

She never got mad; Cat must have realized that if she went though all that to keep her job it must have meant something. That working at CatCo meant the world to her. She understood. And now she was essentially making her believe that she didn’t trust her. 

Alex was gone and she was alone. And the only other person she had ever opened up to; who she’s let in slowly was almost taken from her. And she was now pushing her away. She didn’t want to alienate her and make her feel less than. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Grant. I’m so sorry. I don’t want to lie to you anymore.” Slowly she took a couple of steps toward the other woman before pausing a few feet from the bed. “You’re right and wrong about two things. I am Kara and I should have told but I was scared about what admitting that would do to my position at CatCo. Last time you confronted me you almost sent me away and-”

“Kara I-

“No, please let me say my part because if I don’t now…I’ll never get the courage to say any of this again.” She looked sincerely towards Cat trying to get some acknowledgment and at the small nod she continued. “Thanks. Uh, I didn’t know how to show you I was committed to being your assistant and at the same time letting you know that Supergirl wasn’t needed for every crime without actually saying a thing. I knew that if you saw that Supergirl didn’t have to be at every crime scene then I could maybe tell you who I was at a later date.” A smile now lay gently on her face as she continued. “And you were right trust is earned. But Ms. Grant you’ve had my trust since the earthquake all those months ago. While everyone called me out you stood by me and believed in me. And you kept being my most stalwart champion time and time again no matter how much I felt like I didn’t deserve to wear this,” she points to the crest on her chest “but you made me believe in myself. And even when you were my greatest critic all those times I screwed up you never just made me feel like a failure. You helped me become a better hero. You guided me. And I hope one day I could have your trust as well.”

“Oh, my dear girl, you were the one who helped me become a better person. Knowing you and being around you and your oh, so Sunny Danvers disposition has thawed my heart. Kara I’m the one who should be sorry for everything I put you through. For messing up your name for almost two years. For pushing so hard for you to reveal your identity when you were clearly not ready to. And most of all I’m sorry I ever hired Siobhan. If I hadn’t closed myself up after what happened with…after what happened and instead let things work themselves out; let myself cool down. Then what happened with Siobhan and Leslie would have never happened.”

“Cat what happened that day would have happened later on. Siobhan Smythe was bound to turn into Silver Banshee and have gone after any other victim.”

“Lucy is right Ms. Grant. Maybe what happened at the park needed to happen and before you girls-” Barry stopped at the three identical incredulous looks sent his way. “Uh, ladies? Well before all three of you say anything what I meant is that maybe it was supposed to happen the way it did so that I could arrive here to help with screechy.”

“Flash might be on to something.”

“Really Lucy?”

“Well just hear me out Kara, cause it sorta makes sense. If he wasn’t here would we have thought about using those little sonic wave blockers? How long would it have taken us to get the math and frequency right if it was just up to us? If it was just you out there facing Silver Banshee then she could’ve caused pretty long-lasting harm to you Kara. You both might just have been enough.”

“Well Mr. Allen it seems that your arrival was unfortunately a blessing. And yes, I know exactly who you are. They don’t call me the Queen of all Media for nothing. So not even that mask and your charmingly considerate disposition can fool me. Also, Kara is a horrible liar if you haven’t caught on to that.” Cat said smiling and with some effort tried find a more comfortable position which unfortunately pulled on her bandaged shoulder making her gasp in pain.

The second the pained gasped reached her ears Kara had already crossed the remaining feet that stood in between her and Cat. And for the first time in days she laid a gentle touch to her opposite arm as she took a seat on the edge of the infirmary bed. “Ms. Grant are you okay? You really shouldn’t be moving; you’ll hurt yourself further.”

“Yes, thank you darling. I’ve come to realize that now. And don’t think I’m not glad for your concern because I am but can you please for the love of all that is holy finally explain everything that happened after the battle.”

Looking away from her to look at Lucy; Kara pleadingly asked her to jump in.

“Well Cat why don’t we try and fill you in. It’s going to be a pretty long explanation so Barry why don’t you pull up a chair and we’ll start.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James was frazzled, stressed and anxious. And he was fairly sure that if he had hair he’d be yanking it out. Nothing was going right for him since he took interim hold of CatCo after Cat got hurt.

The Board was on his ass to find any information on Cat’s condition and whereabouts. It wasn’t so much that they cared for her well-being or situation it had more to do with them looking for their opening. They have looked for any excuse for so many years to chase her off so they could finally take full control of the company. And now that this has happened they are foaming at the mouth in anticipation. 

And everything now is riding on his shoulders. He needs to work ten times harder to keep them complacent. Because all they need is one little excuse; one little mistake to remove him from his new position. A position he was surprise Cat would grant him to assume. But a position so difficult he was amazed that his boss could take on so flawlessly day in and day out for all those years.

He sent the best investigative reporters, CatCo had, out to look for any signs of Cat Grant. And thankfully the leads and efforts had been a bust so far. And of course, that couldn’t have been done without a little help from his new partner and part time assistant. He needed the help in covering the DEO’s tracks from inside of the company. And the only logical choice in the matter had been the only other person inside of CatCo who knew about Kara being Supergirl and the DEO. 

Winn Schott was a genius in his craft and a life saver. In the three days since he took over and asked Winn to walk him through certain areas on Cat’s office computer; knowing that Winn paid close attention to Kara’s tasks. And with Kara being indisposed keeping a close eye on Cat’s progress he needed someone who was familiar with the job. And the I.T. tech was the closest thing he’d have to Kara at the moment. 

“Winn have you talked with the fashion department? We need to have those editorials and prints ready for review. And they are the only who haven’t done so.”

Walking into the office Winn stopped at the front of Cat’s desk now occupied by James. “Actually they just got to me before you called me over. They said that they are running a bit behind and won’t have the editorials completed until tomorrow at noon. And the prints haven’t gotten back from the art department. So they’ll probably be coming in at noon as well. I’m sorry boss.”

The thought of slamming his head on the desk passed very briefly through James head. And only that little voice-sounding very much like Cat Grant’s- whispered in his head reminding him of the glass windows and proper decorum. He took in a deep breathe and slowly massaged the bridge of his nose. He rose from the desk and walked towards the glass door that stood ajar and closed it.

“The board wants this issue out on time. They need to show face to the public and are testing me, Winn. If this isn’t sent in ahead of time or better than anything Cat puts out every month I’ll be heading back to Metropolis asking Perry for my old job back. And I won’t be letting myself down but Cat as well. If I get fired it’ll be like they’re firing Cat.” 

Starting to feel the slight panic set in James began to pace the length of the desk. “And we both know that the DEO and Kara don’t know when she’ll come to, but they are confident that she will. So, if she wakes up and learns that she’s lost her company it’ll devastate her. So I need you to go down to the fashion department and tell them that I’ll be expecting their work on my desk by two this afternoon. And if it’s not there then they should be expecting termination letters before the days out.”

“So you’re gonna use the Cat Grant way. Threats? Can you really do that? I mean fire them?” At the stony look he received Winn looked back to the tablet on his hand. “You know what never mind. You’re right I’ll let them know. And just to cover all bases I’ll keep pushing until those editorials and prints get done. Anything else?”

“Yeah tell them that only because Cat Grant isn’t in this office or in command for the moment that’s no excuse for them to slack off. And, I’m ready to make them an example to the rest of the departments and if the work isn’t top notch then tell them to start packing. By the way I’ve been meaning to ask. How have you been keeping the special investigation so far from the DEO?”

“Actually it hasn’t been that hard. The minute I’ve learned their handles, aliases and emails I was able to manipulate them into going in aimlessly in the opposite direction digging into insane conspiracies.” Winn responded with a proud smirk.

“How did you even do that?”

“An algorithm I’ve developed. After the whole thing last year with Dirk Armstrong I had to come up with something. You know nothing big.”

“Okay so enough said on that and let’s pretend I didn’t hear that.” Just as he was about to start circling the desk to reach his chair he froze, and a thought popped out. “Winn can you use that on anyone or was that just for this one particular case?”

“Um, no I can use it just about on anybody. Wait why are you grinning so menacingly?”

“Because Winn you might have a way to keep the board off our backs long enough for Cat to wake up and keep her company.”

“Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be so illegal.”

“Don’t worry buddy it won’t be illegal if we don’t get caught. So why don’t you head out and get the fashion department on point. And send in the PR director, digital editor and social media manager for our meeting. And we’ll talk more about this down at the lair after closing.”

“Lair? Oh, you mean the Super-Friends lair.”

“Yeah, no it’s still called the lair until further notice. Or until we agree on a name.”

“Right. So I’ll send them in and I’ll go get you those prints and editorials.” 

James looks to Winn’s retreating form one last time before taking a seat at the desk as he begins to gather the notes he’d be needing. And just as he was settling in his cell phone chimed indicating a received text. Picking it up he looked at the notification. It was a text from Lucy. Quickly he unlocked his phone and read the message. ‘She’s awake and doing great so far. Just waiting on Kara. Will send more later. -LL’

Sinking into his chair the tension he carried slowly lifted as a smile broke out. Never faltering not even when the three department heads walked in ready for a stressful confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any grammar and spelling error are mine. this hasn't been beta'd. hope you enjoy where this is going. please feel free to leave comments or kudos. i know i promised Cat learning everything and i kinda delivered. didn't want to go into the explaining again but don't worry next chapter has Cat's reaction to the news and a heart to heart with Kara.


	5. Thing's Should Get Better Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat tries to wrap her head around the revelations of how badly she was hurt. And when Kara tries to place all blame on herself Cat puts her straight. All leading to some secrets spilled and a needed talk between them.

The tension in the room could be felt heavily. A couple of bombshells have been dropped and for the second time in her life Cat Grant has been rendered speechless. At the moment she was sat on the hospital bed. The head raised enough that she could sit comfortably while keeping her injured shoulder unmoving. Her eyes unseeing stared blankly at her lap. All the while three pairs of eyes kept a close gaze on her waiting expectantly for any reaction. 

Barry, Lucy and Kara had regaled her with the events that happened after she had blacked out from Leslie’s attack. As she’s been told she has been unconscious for four days and has been held in a special secret underground headquarters belonging to a very secret- off the books- government base. A government institution that focused on alien and now meta-human capture. A government institution that Kara as Supergirl had affiliated herself with to keep the world safe. A government institution that had saved her life twice. Or as they say helped her recover faster. Because not only did she die twice in a span of an hour and had to be resuscitated both times, but her body seemed to have evolved. 

Shifting her sight, she looked at the hand she had unconsciously placed on her chest. As her fingers slowly grazed the center of her chest even through the hospital gown she wore she felt the faint scar. The scar that was left behind from the open-heart surgery she underwent four days ago. Cat closed her eyes and swallowed hard through the knot forming in her throat. It had been four days and after the list of procedures and operations that she had undergone there was now only scars and broken bones. A shoulder she didn’t recall breaking. 

“How?” was the only question uttered.

“What? What do you mean how, Cat?” Lucy asked trying to understand the question.

“I understood how I ended up with the burns and internal injuries you’ve described which have not been easy to take in. But how did I hurt my shoulder? How is it that I ended up having a shattered scapula and clavicle?” the small gasp made her look up at the tall blonde who looked away the minute her eyes landed on her. “Kara?”

“Well, Cat, you’ll have to understand that what happened was terrible and may still be painful, but you’ll regain use of your arm. Since it’s bone the doctors still don’t know if you’ll completely heal that as you’ve healed everything else. And they were able to repair the ligaments and muscle as much as they were able. But new scans that they’ve taken have shown that you were able to regenerate heal that completely. They are still debating on what plan to execute on how to repair those bones.” Lucy tried explaining.

“You’ve told me this already, Lane. You’ve all explained the procedures. You’re telling me of the aftermath but not the how. So please, I need to know.”

“There were multiple videos that have surfaced from the incident and one of them showed us how. As you know Leslie targeted you and would have killed you if Barry and Kara hadn’t interfered. But as it seems the other believed the other to be incapacitated. So they used the last of their energy’s to try and reach you as quickly as they could. It wasn’t until they had reached you that they realized that they were both coming at you from both sides. And from what they’ve both told us they had to slow down to keep you from being killed from their simultaneous impacts. But they had reached you and had been able to lay their hands on your shoulders just as the blast had hit all three of you. You actually also had a small hairline fracture on the left shoulder but that seems to have healed and” Lucy tried to explain as much as she could but the anger on the smaller woman’s face made her freeze.

“Kara. It was-” Cat wasn’t able to finish what she was going to say before she was interrupted by the tearful kryptonian who had turned to look at her again.

“Ms. Grant I’m so sorry. I swear that I didn’t mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you again after what happened on your balcony a few weeks ago. If I had been paying closer attention this would never have happened and it’s all my fault. I know that you forgave me last time and I understand that you’re angry at me and have all the right to hate me. So, if you want me to go and never go near you or CatCo then I’ll leave. I swear i'll go so, you’ll never have to worry I’ll hurt you again. I’m so sorry and I’ll just go now.” Kara’s tears never faltered as she turned and began to walk to the door.

“Kara, stop. Don’t you dare leave.”

“Ms. Grant-

“Kara, don’t.” Lucy said as she lifted a hand quieting the superhero before turning back to woman on the bed. “Cat it wasn’t her fault so if you want her out of your life then just let her leave and we’ll work out whatever deal you want but just give her that and keep her image intact for National City.”

She stared expressionless at her old general counsel. “Oh. Do you really think I’m that heartless, Baby Lane? I wasn’t stopping her just so I could take my anger out on her. I would never do that to her. I may be a Bitch, soulless and whatever new word my competitors and enemy’s throw at me. But I’m not a heartless monster.” Turning to Kara she captured her eyes with her own. “Kara, you didn’t let me finish saying my piece before you interrupted me. Which is getting to be a very annoying habit of yours. My darling girl, if you’d let me finish; what I wanted to say was that I would never blame you for saving my life. You or Mr. Allen. Accidents happen, and you were hurt. But you still tried to save me, and you did. Whatever happened out there saved me and it doesn’t matter if I regain use of my arm completely or not. Because Kara, you somehow made sure that I could spend another day with my son. You saved me.”

“But-”

“You foolish girl. How many times do I have to remind you that you are brave and selfless. And that even though you may have all those powers at your disposal you are a not invincible. It doesn’t matter that you’re not from earth, because underneath all that you are and will be human. Those human emotions you carry for all the world to see is what makes you a hero. If you weren’t you wouldn’t care that people get hurt. That I got hurt. You wouldn’t be out there helping and saving people. Kara being a hero isn’t saving everyone. As long as you save one person by doing everything in your power then you’ve done your job.”

“I know that I can’t save everyone Ms. Grant. But I didn’t almost loose a stranger that day. I almost lost you and it would have been because you put your life in the line for mine. My life shouldn’t be worth yours.” That last part was said in a whisper.

“Come over here Kara, please.” Cat reached her good hand toward the brooding kryptonian which was taken after a few seconds. Feeling the slight tug on her hand Kara allowed the smaller woman to pull her towards the bed where she took a seat. “Your life matters, Kara. And you are worth saving as well. Sometimes even heroes need to be helped or saved. And even if I had remained dead that day it wouldn’t have been your fault. I made that choice to save you and I know that I have Carter to think about but given the chance again I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. Like I said if you save one person there’s no telling what good that person can exact on the world. And saving you Kara would be like saving the world.”

Removing her hand from Kara’s, Cat lifted it to wipe the falling tears on the other woman’s face. The two remained blissfully unaware of the other two occupants. Gazing into each-others eyes they blocked out anything outside the others gaze.

And as if noticing the shift in conversation Lucy and Barry turned towards the other. And with a shared look they both rose from their respected seats and walked towards the door leaving the two women alone.

“Ms. Grant-”

“Cat.”

“What?”

“Call me Cat. I’m sure I told Supergirl she can call me that and so can Kara. Outside of work call me Cat and Ms. Grant during office hours. I still have an image to present to my employees and specially now that their boss took four days off work.” Cat said with a smile hand cupping the kryptonian’s cheek.

“Okay, Cat.”

_______________________________________________________________________ 

“Okay call me crazy but I’ve been waiting for that exchange since I saw Cat and Kara interact with each other so many months ago. And now that I saw it with my own eyes I feel like I’m about to explode.” Lucy let out as she leaned against the closed-door smile threatening to split her face in half.

“I know what you mean. Except that I saw it after withstanding a withering look that tried to incinerate me. But the minute those two lock eyes you know that they can calm each other in an instant. I mean you’d have to be blind not to see that.” He walked to the wall opposite the door Lucy was leaned against and slid down against it and took a seat on the ground. “I really think that’s what Kara needed right now. She was getting better from the whole mess with that Red K; just to revert after Ms. Grant got hurt.”

“You’re right. Cat will talk some sense into Kara. And after maybe things can cool down a bit. We are going to need the time if we’ll be helping Cat recover as well as find out what is wrong with her. It’s going to be a really difficult time trying to figure out anything. I wish Alex Danvers was here because from all the stories I’ve heard of her, her science skills are legendary. Well that and being able to take on powerful aliens like a boss.” 

“I did hear she is a pretty great fighter and that Kara thinks the world of her. Well at least from what Winn’s told me.” Barry said as he looked around. “Did Dr. Hamilton come and take a look at Ms. Grant?”

“Yeah, both Amelia and Robert came in to give Cat a quick check-up before I called in Kara. They want her to go through some tests tonight. They took some blood and will most likely do scans and whatnot later. And depending on the readings I’ve worked a bit of a deal with the higher ups and she’ll most likely be able to go home tomorrow at noon. Well after signing NDA’s a mile long and agree to keep coming back for monthly checkups.”

“What’s the government afraid off? Releasing a possible meta or that she’ll turn like Sparky and Screechy?”

“They’re afraid of having someone be as strong as Supergirl and her cousin and not have any ounce of control over them.” Lucy said as she pushed herself from the door just as she saw James walking towards them. “James, what are you doing here?”

“You told me that Cat was awake. So I wanted to come in and check on her. How is she doing by the way? Your txt was very brief and vague.” James stopped a few feet from Lucy ignoring Barry altogether.

Running her hand through her short hair she sighed in frustration at James infantile behavior wondering what she had seen in him. He was a great guy but somehow she’s now starting to see his juvenile antics for what they were. “It was short because I didn’t know much at the time and I still haven’t gotten any other updates yet. Barry,” she made sure to put emphasis on his name, “was just asking me about the same thing and it reminded me to go check in on Cat’s doctors. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll bring you back to see her later. Kara is actually in there and I want to give them time to talk things out about the incident.”

“Of course. I saw how Kara’s been lately she really needs this. It’s great to see that whatever came between their new understanding has been swept aside. Kara wasn’t really dealing with that problem either.”

Lucy winced slightly as she remembered that aftermath. “Yeah, don’t remind me. Wait, did you come here alone or is Winn here too?” 

“Naw, Winn came with. I actually left him at the main room with Agent Vasquez. They started speaking about code or some other computer thing and I knew I’d be there all day if I waited for him. So whenever you’re ready I’m too.” 

With a nod Lucy turned in the direction of the Med-Labs before looking at Barry, “Hey, do you want to come with?”

“Yeah, sure. I wanted to talk to Dr. Hamilton about a couple of things.” Lifting himself up he joins them as they begin the short walk to the Med-Labs. “James.”

Looking at the unmasked hero James nods tersely and with a tense smile reply’s, “Barry.”

Walking ahead Lucy rolls her eyes while wishing that things turned out right with the two blonde’s conversation.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

“I was really scared, Cat. I really thought I was going to lose you. They told me there was a chance that you weren’t going to wake up on your own and I didn’t know what I’d do without you.” Biting her lip to keep them from trembling as she remembered that day. “Then I saw what I did to you and I remembered that I couldn’t give up and that you’d want me to keep hope alive. So I did and then I heard that Carter was back in town and I knew I'd found my reason.”

“Carter? You saw Carter? How is he? Did he see what happened? Lucy said there were videos out there. Was he able to see any of them?” For the hundredth time in a short couple of hours Cat felt trapped and useless sitting there unable to move freely without the sharp stinging pain in her shoulder making her grunt and tremble in pain.

“As far as I know he never mentioned watching them. And from what I remember I can’t recall him having his phone with him or on. I think his father removed all that to keep Carter from seeing them or hearing any gossip about your condition and whereabouts.” Kara tried to reassure Cat.

“Carter is a very special boy. He’s quiet, shy and reserved but he inherited my curiosity. Though he may direct it at different interests his curiosity knows no bounds. Sometimes I don’t think Jason really understands that about Carter. But he tries and it seems that he did that here. Carter must be really worried.” Cat said as she tried to push her anxiety levels down. 

Kara felt the tension and anxiety rolling off of Cat in waves. So she tried her best to keep her calm as she stood up and walked to the carryon bag she had stored in one of the cabinets. “He was and still is worried. But he loves you very much. He was also very brave these past couple of days. He reminded me a lot of you actually. Strong, brave and stoic during this crisis. And I’m so sorry that I couldn’t tell him where you were but I tried to always tell him that you were going to come back to him.” She shuffled quickly through the bag and pulled out a small pill bottle.

“Is that my Prada carryon bag? How did you get it? And you brought my Lexapro?” a small smile broke through her tense muscles.

“I told you that I was hoping you were going to pull through. And when you did I knew you were bound to need it. The doctors didn’t know if you would need it after the whole incident but if you did they actually upped the dose.” Kara had already opened the bottle and pulled out two tablets and was carrying a glass of water.

Cat reached for the tablets holding them briefly on her hand. “These look bigger than what I take. How much higher did they prescribe?”

“Well your metabolism seems to have accelerated. Last time Dr. Hamilton ran her tests on you it had increased a bit more. That’s why you’ve healed so fast in these past four days. So, it seems that your tolerance has increased a bit. Those are 60mg each. This is as high as they are able to give you right now, but it should be enough.” 

Looking from Kara to the tablets on her hand Cat barely hesitated in putting them in her mouth and taking the offered water glass; just as her breathing started to fasten and hand slowly began to tremble. 

Just as Cat finished the glass Kara reached for it and placed it on the small table beside the bed. “Try to concentrate on taking slow breathes. Your heart is starting to race, and I don’t want you to pass out.”

“Easy for you to say when you have all the liberty of walking out this compound at any given moment. I’m trapped here, and I can’t see my son. Who might start to think I’m dead or that I’ve abandoned him.” 

“He doesn’t think that. I couldn’t tell him where you were, but I was giving him small updates. And he knows that you’re alive and that you got hurt and needed special treatment. I didn’t get into specific details, but he knows that you didn’t abandon him.” Having removed her cape, she took a seat at Cat’s left side on the bed. And carefully she placed an arm on the pillows above the shorter blonde’s head and pulled her closer to her as her fingers slowly ran through her hair. “And Carter would never think that. You two are each other’s worlds. He knows that if you aren’t at his side it must mean something extremely important happened that has physically kept you away.”

Eyes closed Cat still couldn’t feel the medication taking its effect but the small ministrations from Kara were calming enough. “You really looked after him didn’t you. You took the time to visit him and comfort him. Your compassion and kindhearted nature will never cease to amaze me, Kara.”

“Of course I did. He is everything to you. And I like to think that he and I are sort of friends after I looked after him all those months ago. He is a great kid, Cat.” Feeling that Cat’s body had begun to relax and her heart rate slow down some, Kara’s curiosity got the best of her. “Can I ask you a question?”

Sensing the shift in tone she opened her eyes and looked at taller blonde. “You can ask me anything, darling.”

Suppressing the smile at the term of endearment Kara turned to look at Cat. “That day when you came back and stood up to Leslie. Was it because I was Supergirl or because you knew I was Kara Danvers?”

“Yes, to both. But,” pausing to gather her thoughts she pulled her lower lip between her teeth briefly before releasing it and taking a deep breathe. “You’re not just Supergirl to me Kara. And You’re not just my assistant either. You’re Kara Danvers. Of course, keeping you from dying was a priority and yes, I thought on what National City would be missing if their hero died. But I also thought about what your sister, your foster mother, your cousin would lose; what I would be losing. We’d be losing you, Kara. A sister, daughter, cousin.” Giving the taller blonde a hopeful look and watery smile she admitted. “And to me a Friend, confidant and…I see the pain you hold in you, darling. You’ve lost your world and your parents. I couldn’t live with myself if you were killed because of me and that same look and anguish was transferred to your family. I wouldn’t be able to live knowing that the person whose broken every barrier in me was gone. I care for you Kara.”

Kara blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears from falling. “I care for you too, Cat. So much I thought my heart would break if anything had happened to you. I hadn’t felt like this since I lost my people, my parents whom I loved unconditionally. And you are my hero Cat Grant. Underneath that cold and prickly exterior I always knew there was a kind, compassionate and humane heart. And if I didn’t believe it wholly before now I do with every fiber of my being. You saw me, and you took my family’s feelings into consideration. Nobody but them has ever done that. Seen me as more than an alien." Kara paused while she gathered herself up and asked. "Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Yes.” Cat said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head. And not long after she felt the soft lips press gently on hers. The kiss was nowhere near everything she’d been expecting. It was more. She felt weightless and free as the gentle pressure became more assertive. The hand that had gently caressed her head was now tangled in her hair and the other laid on her abdomen. She silently cursed her injured arm when she was only able to grip one hand onto the back of one strong broad shoulder. Longing to run her other hand through those silky golden locks. 

Kara needed more she needed to feel the warmth of Cat’s mouth. Running her tongue at Cat’s lips she didn’t need to do more when those plump lips opened accepting her. She felt Cat’s own tongue caress hers as the kiss began to heat up becoming more intense. Hearing the smaller woman’s heartbeat spike and the small moans that escaped her throat sent a jolt of heat straight to her core. She knew she couldn’t continue any longer. If she did she was sure that hospital robe would end in pieces on the floor. 

Cat felt Kara pull away and press their foreheads together. She was breathless and thought that her heart was going to break out of her chest. Never had she felt like this with any of her previous husbands. Emboldened and invincible. “Kara, that was-

“I know I’ve been wanting to do that since that day you stood up for me against your mother. That was when I knew there might be something there, but I didn’t know what.”

Releasing a small groan Cat closed her eyes for a few seconds before fluttering them open again. “Please don’t mention my mother again after kissing me like that if you expect more after. I don’t need her in my head anymore than she’s already there.”

“There will be more after this one?” Kara asked hopeful.

“You bet your perfect Kryptonian Ass that I will be expecting more.” She replied as she laid a brief kiss on the younger woman’s lips. “That is of course if you’ll want-

“Want what?” Kara pulled back to look at Cat wondering what made her pause. And just as she took in her frozen expression her ears picked up the thundering of the other woman’s heart. Something was wrong. And just as she was about to call the shorter woman’s name she saw her eyes roll back as her body fell onto the bed where it began to convulse. “Cat! No, no, no. Please, Cat. Help.”

Using her super speed she rushed to the door opening it and yelling for assistance before rushing back to the seizing woman. “Cat don’t you dare leave me not after that.”

_______________________________________________________________________ 

The walk to the Med-Labs was short but tense. And she had never felt more relieved at walking into the sterile and cold environment than she did in that moment. “Amelia please tell me you have good news.”

The woman in question turned to look at the newcomers. “Director Lane, Barry, Mr. Olsen.” Amelia greeted them as she picked up a discarded tablet and walked towards them. “You’re here, good, I was actually expecting you, Director. We have finished a few of the labs and have a couple to go but so far things don’t look bad. Ms. Grant is actually doing better than we’d predicted. Her progress from that night after her surgery to these new results show great improvement. All we’re now waiting on is the image from her shoulder, so we could monitor if there has been any bone growth. If there hasn’t then her new acquired healing has limits.”

“Did you do any radiation scans on her now that she’s awake?”

“We did and if I’m not mistaking my assistant should have the results up and ready for review if you want to look at them, Barry.” With a few quick motions and presses from her finger on the tablet the file was pulled up. Just as Barry reached her and looked screen intently.

“What are you looking for, Barry?”

Looking at Lucy briefly before turning back to the tablet he tried to answer while trying to read the results. “Dr. Hamilton used my signature readings to compare to Cat’s that night. And they never changed. It turns out that I carry some black matter energy more prominently than the other meta’s from my world. And somehow Livewire’s blast created a reaction of sorts when it hit me. Her power mixed with mine made me into a conduit. My body somehow overcompensated in trying to keep me alive that I released that black matter energy dousing Cat Grant with it.”

“Didn’t you say that a release like that created hundreds of metahuman’s in your world? Was Cat the only one affected?”

“As far as we know, Director Lane, she was. Barry went back and took a reading yesterday and the release was concentrated in a five-foot radius. So only Supergirl and Cat were affected. And no Supergirl wasn’t deeply affected. From the readings we got that night after we monitored her and ran tests only small trace amounts remained but disappeared hours later.”

“Wait Supergirl carried that energy but wasn’t affected in the least but Cat somehow was? How is that possible?” James was trying his best to keep up and understand.

“Simple Cat is human, and humans tend to absorb radiation of all kinds. While Supergirl’s kryptonian biology only absorbs very few types of radiation. Kryptonian, solar and nuclear as far as we can tell. Don’t get me wrong she’ll carry it on her body but it will not seep into her. As far as Dr. Danvers’ research shows the solar radiation her and her cousin absorb and carry in their body’s keeps them safe from most other types of radiation.”

“Well that sounds handy. But wouldn’t her carrying the radiation affect the humans around her?” 

“No, Director, from the time of contact her body diminishes the effects making it reasonably safe to be around her. It wouldn’t be any different than being around a microwave or x-ray machine.” Dr. Hamilton finished explaining just as Barry cursed silently before taking the device from her hands. “What is it Barry?”

“The readings are- are you sure these are correct?”

“Yes, the reader has been calibrated to give accurate readings. You should know, you were the one who calibrated it precisely.”

“Barry what’s the matter.” Lucy was now on alert.

“Her levels are higher than mine but there’s something else there. It’s like the black matter energy has increased and mutated. I’ve never seen this before. None of the Meta’s in my world had this and neither did the ones of earth 2 that we were able to test or the two you have here. Something is different and I don’t know what.” 

“Dr. Hamilton here are the body scans you wanted.” One of the many scientists walked up to them holding a small memory card.

“Thank you Dereck.” She grabbed the card dismissing him as walked to the small console and inserted the card pressing some keys on the small screen. “I have the scans here and I’m now loading them onto the holo-viewer for 3d viewing. And all depending on what we see here and the new tests we’ll be conducting she’ll be free to leave.”

“That’s almost great news, right?”

“Well as long as these results come out good then so will I cause I’m foreseeing my death at her hands if we keep her away from her son any longer than necessary.” 

“Well you’re in luck, Director. It seems that her healing has no limits as far as we can tell.”

“What do you- oh. It’s, her bone is growing and repairing itself. How long before full recovery?”

“I don’t like to guess but if you want an honest estimate maybe one to two days tops. As I can tell from this latest scan that’s what I can tell-wait a minute something is off here. Let me just pull up the last scan to compare and,” there are now to similar holograms side by side and with very few differences.

“What is that dark spot on her chest? I’m not a scientist but I don’t think that’s supposed to be there.”

“You’re right Mr. Olsen it’s not. But whatever it is it’s traveled there or has grown there.”

“Isn’t that one of her stents? That dark spot isn’t on her heart anymore it looks like it got loose and traveled up. But her heart rate has been to steady for that to have happened. What is- 

A loud alarm began to sound cutting of Barry and startling them. 

“What is that for? Are we under attack?” James exclaimed over the noise.

“That’s from Cat Grant’s room. She must be crashing.” Running towards the door she yelled at her team on the way out. “I’m gonna need a crash team with me now.”

Barry was on alert and ran out of the room ahead of everybody. If something was wrong he needed to help Kara who must be scared out of her mind. And then the door opened to reveal a crying kryptonian trying to hold the smaller woman to the bed as a seizure was wracking her body. “Kara what happened?”

“Barry, I don’t know we were talking and then she collapsed and started to shake, I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t worry Dr. Hamilton is on her way. But first we need to flatten the bed and keep her as flat as we can.” He zipped to the bed and began to lower the head till it was flat. 

And just as he was about to check her pupils Dr. Hamilton and her team arrived pushing him and a reluctant alien out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any grammar and spelling error are mine. this hasn't been beta'd. hope you enjoy where this is going. please feel free to leave comments or kudos. and i'm horrible by leaving you with this cliffhanger.


	6. Operations and Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cat collapsed Kara demands that Lucy bring Carter in. which she complies knowing that keeping him from his mother any longer would be in bad form. Carter gets the abridged explanation of his mother's ails.

“Kara what happened in there?” Lucy asked as she tried to make sense of the new situation. All the while looking at the near catatonic alien staring blankly at the closed med bay door.

Winn had arrived a minute or so ago and now he and James stood ineptly behind her. So now there they all stood in the hallway listening to the muffled commands given in the other room. It was a surreal situation and for the hundredth time Lucy had no idea what to do. She was acting blindly and needed to know what was going on. Not twenty minutes ago Cat Grant was awake and talking like normal and now there was a crash team working on her and she didn’t know why. None of them knew why except for Kara.

“Carter needs to be here, Lucy. He needs to be here in case something happens. I don’t care what they say; he needs to be here for his mother. If something happened to Cat and Carter didn’t get to say goodbye because of them, then I’m done.” 

“Of course, he needs to be here.” Activating the comm in her ear she reached Agent Vasquez. “Vasquez can you get a car to Cat’s penthouse and have them retrieve her son. But only get the kid.”

“Of course, ma’am, I’ll go and personally and bring him in myself it’ll be quicker.”

The channel went silent before Lucy could reply back letting her know that Vasquez was aware of the urgency of the situation. “Vasquez will be bringing him personally so there nothing to worry about, okay?”

“Thank you.” Was the quiet reply.

“So now that we’ve settled that can you tell me what happened in there?”

When almost a minute went by with no response Lucy was afraid Kara might have closed herself off until she heard the soft words.

“She was fine. We were... we were talking, then she got this far off look and then she collapsed. Her body started shaking and I needed to keep her still but I didn’t want to hurt her. She wanted to see Carter and I told her to wait. I kept her from her son. Again, I came in between them and- Lucy what’s going to happen to her?” Kara hands balled up and her shoulders shaking as she tried to fight back the new wave of tears. 

Lucy looked around at the three other occupants as she tried to form a coherent explanation. Her gaze met Barry’s and he looked at her in understanding.

“We don't know, Kara. But I know that neither of us was expecting this. Not even Doctor’s Hamilton and Jordan. Her tests and scans have looked fine up till last night. These last ones were not so great, and it was lucky that you were with her. If you hadn’t been there I don’t want to think what would be happening right now. We didn’t think something like this could be happening and she understood. You had nothing to do with this or with keeping her son away.” Barry said trying desperately to keep her from breaking down.

“You said her tests were normal from last night but what about the ones Amelia took after she woke up?”

“Some came back great. But two of the scans were sketchy.” Lucy tried revealed. “Barry and Dr. Hamilton were about to analyze them be – “

Th doors opened suddenly, and Cat was wheeled out by the medical team. Kara seeing this super sped up to the intubated woman’s side questions buzzing.

“Cat! What happened to her? Is she going to be okay? Why is she unconscious? Where are you taking her?”

“Supergirl, calm down.” Lucy tried to calm the near hysterical woman. But the minute Dr. Hamilton stepped through she directed her attention to her before Kara pinned her with near super speed question. “Amelia what happened to her?”

“Director Lane, you’re here good. Well fortunately we were able to get her under control, at least for the moment. And in order to keep her out of the woods we need to take her into emergency surgery again.” She replied as she came to a stop beside Lucy and Kara all the while motioning her team to proceed to the O.R.

“What? Why? Amelia what’s wrong with her?” the only thing keeping Kara from breaking down at the news was the Cat’s strong but unsteady heartbeat.

“She’s fine, at least from what we’ve seen and should make a full recovery after but that’s only if we get her into the O.R. quickly. From her most recent scans we detected a small dark mass on her chest. And now we know what it is.” she reached into her scrub top and pulled a single small sealed baggie. “We pulled this from the back of her throat when we tried to intubate her. It’s one of the stents we used on her heart. Her body has begun to heal at an even higher speed now that she’s awake. Which explains the new and fast bone growth on her clavicle and scapula. The only downside and what caused her seizure was her body rejecting any foreign material from her body. We’ll study the changes her body is going through further, of course. But we need to go in there and remove everything we put in her to help with her earlier recovery. If we don’t we can’t possibly predict how her body will handle the constant battle within as it tries to rid itself of that.”

“Well we knew something like this was possible – “

“Wait you knew this would happen to her and you let them invade her body like that. What gave you that right?”

“We didn’t know this exact scenario would happen, Kara. Amelia and Robert told me that the procedures they did on her were what any doctor would perform on a person in her condition. The operations had already been done when they discovered her new ability emerging. There was no way that I would have told them to take her back in and undo everything when we didn’t know if it would stick or if her body would be able to heal her completely. We didn’t want her to die, Kara, so we made the choices. Now we need to let Amelia get into that O.R. and bring Cat back to us and to her son. Go on we’ll be here when you’re finished.”

“Of course.” With that Dr. Hamilton turned to walk away.

“Amelia,” Kara called out making the other woman turn her head to her, “I’m sorry and I shouldn’t have overreacted. Just don’t let anything happen to her.”

“Of course, Supergirl. It’s understandable. No hard feelings.” And with a smile she walked away.

“Maybe we should go take a seat in one of the rooms. That way you can have privacy with Ms. Grant’s son when Vasquez brings him in.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, Barry. I know we may not feel up for food, but I’ll have someone bring us something. And don’t say that you don’t have an appetite, Kara, cause you need to eat and we’ll need to feed Carter as well. Now let’s go.” Grabbing Kara by the arm she tugged at her and led her away not even checking if the rest were following. Focusing right now on the angsty and soon to be broody superhero. 

They had been sitting around in silence for close to ten minutes when Lucy got the call that Vasquez was on her way with Carter Grant.

“Kara – “

“Yeah, I heard. They’re almost at the door. What should I say to him? Should – I need to tell him, right? Everything I mean, well not everything but you know enough, or should I tell him everything? Maybe – “

“Woah, slow down bit, you don’t have to tell him everything. Kara just tell him enough and if you need help we’ll be here to help – that is unless you want to be alone when you tell him.” Barry intercepted the babbling before it got unintelligible.

“Right yeah, if you can please stay.”

“We will we’re not going anywhere okay.”

“Anything you need, Kara, you know you can count of me.”

“Thank you, Lucy, James, Barry.” Kara looked up. “They’re here.”

The door opened and behind it was Agent Vasquez and a wide eyed thirteen-year-old. Vasquez seeing that every eye was on the boy she took her leave. 

His eyes seemed to be looking for something or someone in the room. When his eyes fell on the Kara.

“Supergirl. Where’s my mom? Why did they bring me here in the middle of nowhere?” eyes focused on the caped woman he made his way to her. 

“Hey, Bud, it’s good to see you again. I hope the ride over was okay and not too long.”

“It was fine. But K – Supergirl where’s mom? They said I was going to see her here.” 

Kara froze at Carter’s slip wondering what he was going to call her. “Why don’t we take a seat, okay?” using that moment to try and gather her thoughts she let him take a seat as she dragged a chair and sat it directly in front of his before occupying it herself as she took his hands in hers. “First of all, bud, I need you to know that your mom is okay and that nothing is going to happen to her. I had Agent Vasquez bring you in because it was time for you to see your mom and her to see you. And I know that I never told you details about what happened to her, but you need to know some, so you can understand what is going on. Just promise that you’ll listen before asking questions. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that day your mom got hurt while trying to save me, which, she did and she was really brave. We had to bring her here because this place could have helped your mom far better and faster than a hospital. Her arm, well her shoulder, got hurt and needed surgery. She had been unconscious since she got here but this morning she woke up. The doctors were positive that she would leave in the morning. But about forty minutes ago she had a small reaction to the screws they put in and had to be taken into surgery to remove them.”

His brows where furrowed in thought as he tried to process the news hands tightly gripping Kara’s when he asked. “Will I be able to see her after she comes out?” 

“Of Course, buddy, I don’t want to keep you from your mom any longer. I’ll make sure you don’t leave her side until she wakes up.” Kara promised as she gave him her first bright and sincere smile since Cat collapsed.

“Thank You.” He returned its while sniffling a bit, astonishingly holding himself together for a boy his age.

“It’s nothing really.” She looked up and turned head to look at the rest who were either seated or standing smiling at the interaction. “Hey, buddy, what say I introduce you to some of my friends who also know your mom.”

“okay.”

“Well you might remember James Olsen, he’s the head of the Art Department at CatCo.”

“Hey, kid, it’s good to see you again. I just hoped it would have been at a happier time.” 

“Yeah, hello.”

“And over there by the door is a fellow superhero friend of mine. They call him the Flash. And he’s been a real great help with everything.”

“Wait didn’t mom call you the Blur?”

“Yeah, she did but she didn’t know I already had a superhero name.”

“And over here, there’s Major Lucy Lane.” At the name his head snapped up and looked at the dark clothed brunette sitting some distance away.

“Hi, Carter it’s nice to meet you. Your mom talks about you a lot.” She said with a wave and small smile. 

“You’re Lucy Lane? I mean nice to meet you. Mom also talks about you a lot but I thought she was kidding when ever she talked about you. Which I should really know she wouldn’t cause she never kids about a Lane.” Sitting up straighter he looked at her with a thoughtful expression before looking away. 

“Yeah, she really doesn’t, does she.” Was all Lucy murmured to herself. 

“So, what do you want to do now, buddy? Are you hungry or – “

“Can we just sit here and wait? I just want to wait for her.” 

“Of Course, yeah we can just sit here.” Kara said just as James grabbed her attention motioning her over. “Uh, hey I’ll be right back, I need to speak to James really quickly. Don’t worry I won’t leave.”

Kara rose and met James at the door where he stood. 

“Hey, Supergirl, Winn and I need to go to the office and take care of a few loose ends. You’ll be okay? You don’t need anything?”

“No everything is good I just need to be there for Carter and Ms. Grant. Do whatever needs to be done at the office. That’s also top priority.” 

The door closed behind the retreating James leaving everyone sitting and waiting for any news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any grammar and spelling errors are mine. this hasn't been beta'd. Kudos, comments and constructive criticism appreciated.  
> Well this chapter got cut into two for whatever reason i had when i did it but i'm sure i had one. anyways hope you enjoy it.


	7. Discharges and New Tomorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lucy get an answer on Cat's condition. And Carter totally ships his mother and Kara. Cat finally leaves the DEO.

A little over an hour had passed and the silence still remained in the make shift waiting room where they were down an occupant. Barry had left to help stop an alien attack giving Kara time to be there for Carter. Lucy was pacing frantically giving hushed orders to the field team all the while monitoring them from the tablet she held gripped on one hand. Behind her Kara kept an ear out listening every so often to the field teams progress. She was sat next Carter who had fallen asleep head resting on her shoulder as her arm was wrapped over his shoulders gripping him protectively. 

She was so distracted with listening to the battle through Lucy’s com that she barely registered the feet coming to a stop outside the door seconds before it opened revealing Dr. Hamilton. Shifting slightly in her chair she turned towards the woman while trying not wake the sleeping boy. 

“Amelia? How’s Cat? Is she out?” 

“Supergirl, no, she’s still in the O.R. and Robert is actually working on her right now. I just wanted to come out and give you an update, like I promised.”

By this point Lucy had directed command temporarily to Vasquez while she listened to the exchange.

“What is taking so long? I would have guessed removing everything would be faster.” 

“It seems that we ran into some minor setbacks, Director, and it actually took us quiet a while to try and get her ready. But everything has been settled and like I said I left Robert working on her and I just wanted to give you some warning that this might take a while more than anticipated.” 

Kara tried her best to keep herself calm for Carter’s sake. She didn’t want to wake him up if there was no need. She quickly listened to his heart beat making sure he was still asleep. “What happened?”

“Her healing has been a bit of a hinder in the process. We had to take quick tests and scans when she woke up from the anesthesia the first and second time. Then when we finally calculated a dose strong enough to keep her out we ran into the second obstacle. When we tried to finally open her up her skin seemed to have gotten a bit mildly impenetrable. We had to bring in one of metahuman dampeners into the room when all of our scalpels kept nicking or dulling.”

“Wait she’s invulnerable now? How?”

“We don’t know if she’s fully invulnerable or even at Supergirl’s level but there is some. I wanted to speak with Mr. Allen about the new results and compare notes to reach a final theory. Where is he by the way?”

“He’s out on the field there was an attack and he’s helping our agents. But when he gets back I’ll send you a message. But let’s back up a little…Cat Grant is a Meta?”

“She is, yes, from what we’ve seen so far that has been proven now. I need to head back now but I’ll keep you all posted. At this moment let the boy rest and take a break yourselves as well.”

“Thank you, Amelia. I appreciate you coming out here.” Kara threw her head back onto the wall gently not wanting to put her head through it and accidentally waking up Carter. 

“When, Cat does something she goes all out and makes an unforgettable impression." Lucy muttured before turning to Kara. "Are you holding up okay, Supergirl?”

“Do you think she’ll hate me?”

“Why would she hate you? I thought everything was okay now.”

“I made her into a that. Turned her into a freak, and now she’ll be like me. I made her different and if people find out they’ll judge her and be weary of her because she’s not fully human anymore. And – what’s going to happen?”

“You are not a freak, Kara. And neither is Cat. You are the most human individual I’ve ever come across.” She said sincerely while taking the kryptonian’s hand in hers. “Whatever powers you have or from wherever you’ve come from does not make you different. Unique maybe, but it does not make you a freak. It makes you special. And she won’t hate you. She’ll understand that it wasn’t you who changed her. It was her genetics. If she hadn’t been carrying the metahuman gene nothing would have happened, and she might not be here. You and her genetics saved her. She’ll understand.”

“Thank you, Lucy, having you here has been everything. Without my sister I don’t know what I’d be doing right now. You’ve been a great friend.”

“I owe it to you, Kara. You believed in me when I gave you no reason too. Anything that happened in the past should be left behind. I won’t replace your sister but always know that I’m here for you. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to check with Barry and the field team.”

“Of course, you need to do your job, if you need my help just let me know.” Lucy nodded in acknowledgement as she activated the com and left to pick up the discarded tablet.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Everything was dark. She didn’t know where she was or what had happened. Her mind felt hazy and heavy. Her senses were dull. The last thing she could remember was talking to someone. She couldn’t remember who but the one thing that flashed in her mind were brilliant icy blue eyes that reminded her of clear blue skies. Those blue eyes she could see in her dreams. 

Then it hits her. Kara. She remembers what happened. She remembers talking to Kara and then nothing. Something must have happened. She needed to get to Kara. To reassure her that she was okay. She needed to focus on opening her eyes, finding Kara and getting back to her son. 

Eyes snapping open she felt the bright light of the room blind her. Shutting them immediately a groan escaped her. Sensing movement around her she knew she wasn’t alone. 

“Mom, you’re up!” that voice she knew clearly and would never forget. It was Carter. Carter was here. She opened her eyes again this time facing in the direction of the voice.

“Carter? My dear sweet boy. I missed you so much. How did you get here?”

“I missed you too, Mom. Things aren’t the same without you at home. Supergirl sent for me so I could be here when you woke up. Are you okay?”

“Now that you’re here I am.” smiling tearfully she stretched her arm to caress his cheek tenderly. 

“Mom? What are you doing? You’re going to hurt yourself. You can’t move your arm. Or else you’re going to pop your stitches.” He grabbed her hand in his very carefully and as gently as he could he lowered it back onto the bed. 

“You should really listen to him, Ms. Grant. You just came out of surgery again and moving that arm like that will not be as productive to your healing process.” 

“Supergirl, you’re here?”

“Of course, she is mom. She hasn’t left your side since you went in. She’s been looking after me. Well her and her awesome friends. Did you know that she’s friends with the Blur? Well the Flash.” 

“Thank you for everything, Supergirl.” Deciding instead to direct her attention on Kara instead of having to continue bringing up the annoyingly charming speedster again.

“It was nothing Ms. Grant. After everything you’ve done for me it’s the least I could do.” Their eyes met and locked onto each other’s as if afraid if they looked away the other would disappear. An exchange that Carter noticed. 

Carter may only be thirteen years old, but he was Cat Grant’s son. He learned from his mother to always pay close attention to the people around him. To notice the most insignificant details. Which was how he knew who Supergirl was and that his mother and her assistant cared for one another deeply. And if he didn’t know that before hand then that look Supergirl and his mother shared would have thrown him for a loop. 

That wasn’t a look of gratitude it was a look of utter devotion and love. Something had happened between the two in the time in-between his mother’s disappearance and surgery. Something that he approved wholeheartedly of. All he had ever wanted for his mother was for her to find happiness and he knew despite everything; his mother was happy at that very moment.

“Hey, Supergirl, Dr. Hamilton and Lucy said that we needed to call them when mom woke up. Do you want me to go get them? I remember the way to Lucy’s office. That way you and mom could talk.” 

Kara reluctantly but surely broke eye contact with the other woman when Carter’s voice broke through whatever spell had been cast. “Yeah, sure, buddy. If you’re positive you won’t get lost I don’t see why not. But only if it’s alright with you Ms. Grant?”

“I trust you, Carter. Plus, it’ll give me time to question the girl of steel. I could never let this opportunity pass with out me regretting it.” The minute the smiling teenager left she turned back to the superhero. “So, what happened? Why did I need surgery, again? And why don’t I feel like I just came out of surgery?”

“It’s a long story but I’ll try to shorten it as much as I can before Carter gets back. Turns out that every procedure the doctors implanted in you were being rejected by your body. Your body tried to heal itself but the rod they put in your shoulder and the stents you had placed in your heart were preventing your body from completely recuperating.” Taking a seat next to the shorter blonde Kara continued. “They didn’t know that your body would react so dramatically to the procedures. Which were standard. You began to heal faster when you woke because your body was regenerating your bones and scared tissue and any other thing wrong with you. But you only seem to heal yourself when your body really needs it. Like deep cuts, broken bones, internal injuries. Your body is changing even if your healing has gone down.”

“You, Lucy and Bart told me that that I’ve been healing a little bit faster than I should. Which I would assume would have something to do with the blast Leslie sent our way. But how have I changed? You can’t just slip that in there and pause.” The snarkyness was thoroughly slipping out by now.

“Right, sorry. Well when you went into surgery they had to do some extra genetic scans, because you kept burning out the anesthesia fast, so they needed to measure the extremes of your healing. When they found out that you were a carrier of the meta gene. Which has been dormant in you for years. Which explained your new abilities.”

“Wait, Abilities? Plural?”

“Plural. They discovered something in the operating room that adds a new element. Invulnerable skin, their scalpels couldn’t pierce your skin. They had to bring in a dampener, so they could continue with the procedure. While they were in there they took samples of your organs to test them again.”

“Why need to test them again if they were normal the first time.”

“Comparison mostly and also to see how far your body has healed or has changed. You healed your self so fast your organs are better than those of a normal twenty-year-old. And so is your health. They had a bit of trouble examining the tissue samples because the invulnerability extended within and without the dampener it got difficult. But they want to run further tests, but I assured them that you wouldn’t want to stay any longer than necessary.”

“What kind of tests? I am not going to subject myself to experiments like a common rat. You are right if I don’t have to stay here any longer I won’t. I have a son I have neglected and a company that needs me to run smoothly. I will be fine, I’m sure this will be the extent of everything. Now if you can please bring me some clothes I’ll be ready to leave.” she began to pull off the scratchy hospital blanket she had draped over her before a hand stopped her.

“Just wait for Amelia to give you a quick look over and then I’ll take you and Carter home. Please, just do this for me.”

Cat considered ignoring the request for less than a second. But those puppy eyes shot her way would always make her falter. It’s the reason she never fired her on her worst days or why she would reconsider backtracking herself when ever she’d fire any of her staff on particularly hectic days. She was weak when ever those eyes were focused on her, you could say they were her very own personal kryptonite.

“Oh, Kara, I’ll stay but only for you. I’ll allow those sanguinary happy leeches to look me over before we can leave.” She conceded. And for her troubles she was the recipient of one of Kara’s brightest smiles. She was sure that they should come with a warning because her heart fluttered and whatever apprehension she felt melted. “Okay you can put that Sunny Danvers smile away.”  
__________________________________________________________________  
And as expected Amelia had given her the all clear. But not without making her work for it and pushing the further tests. Which Cat shot down time and again. Lucy also reluctantly asked already knowing it would get shut down before giving her a heavy stack of documents to sign. Trusting Lucy to not screw her over and letting Kara read it at superspeed as a small precaution before she signed them. 

The high noon sun’s glare blinded her the minute she stepped foot out but it’s heat had never felt more wonderful. Turns out she’d been holed up in that facility for over five days. It was the middle of the following week and that earlier surgery had taken longer meaning she had missed almost half of the previous day. The week wasn’t over, and she still had obligations. But today it was a day she would take to enjoy with her son. But tomorrow would be a new day when she’d be heading back to CatCo to reclaim her throne.

So now Kara, Cat and Carter were seated in a black tinted government issued SUV heading back into the city and to Cat’s penthouse ready to kick her ex-husband out again. And she couldn’t wait until she could let the world know that Cat Grant was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any grammar and spelling error are mine. this hasn't been beta'd. Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Well we're finally out of the DEO and everyone like is super glad that happened. so hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. so the next chapter will have Kara and Cat returning to CatCo and Barry going back to earth-1.


	8. Dreams and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after spending so much time on earth-38 helping out, Kara finally bids farewell to her new friend. Meanwhile Cat has called an emergency board meeting all the while dealing with a poor night's sleep filled with nightmares and peculiarities.

Returning to the DEO Kara went in search for Barry. Walking through the winding corridors that would lead to the command room she reached out for help.

“Vasquez? It’s Supergirl, I’m looking for Barry. Do you know where he’s at right now?”

“Yes, actually he’s in the containment cells with Director Lane. Should I call him up?”

“No, I’ll go look for him there. Thanks.”

Cutting the communication, she made her way there using her super-speed. As she reached her destination she opened the sliding doors to reveal the hero and director. 

“Hey, what are you two up to? And shouldn’t you have gone home hours ago, Lucy?”

“I was going to yeah, but Barry and I got to talking.”

“Talking? Should I be worried?”

“Nah, it was just shop talk. Lucy was saying that everything you had here was strictly for aliens and focused very little on metas. And since I helped you guys upgrade your containments she wanted me to also help the NCPD upgrade some of their cells to contain metas.”

“Wow, that sounds amazing, and helpful. When will you be starting?”

“He actually got back a little while ago. I, uh, I know a leading detective in their new Science division and once we got to chatting she let Barry have a run at it.” 

“I thought the NCPD didn’t know about the DEO. How did they agree so quickly?”

“Kara, have you forgotten I was military before joining the DEO. It was easy they think this was a courtesy from the government. Which it technically was but not the branch they think. So enough of shop talk how’s Cat? Did she settle in alright?”

“Yeah, she did. After she kicked her ex-husband out she let me spend the day with them. I actually just left her penthouse a few minutes ago. She looked tired but after everything that’s happened. Amelia actually told me I should have been expecting it so I decided to come here and talk to Barry before going home.”

“But I don’t think Cat’s what you came in here to talk about is it?” Barry asked Kara.

“Well, yes and no. I wanted to let you know everything was good on that end. But it seems that you’re tying loose ends and you’ve helped us, me, out a lot these past few days. And with Cat at home and doing better I just wanted to say thank you and no matter how much I will miss you, if you want you can go home.”

“That’s actually what Lucy and I were talking about. Well not the Cat thing but, well kind of wondering about, but also the other. I wanted to wait a day or two more just in case before asking you.”

“No need, for you to stay any longer. It’s not that I’m kicking you out because this is a free universe, but I know what missing your loved ones feels like. And the less you get to feel that the happier I’ll get. Plus, your family is missing you, Barry, even though they might not realize it when you get back.”

“Are you sure? I can stay longer.”

“I’m positive. You have responsibilities back home and on that other earth.”

“Don’t worry Barry, we’ll have things under control here. With your help we’re better prepared and you can go home now. But don’t be thinking we won’t be missing you, Speedy.”

“Aww, I’ll miss you too, Lucy.” And with a face splitting grin he hugged the petite brunette and before they could separate two strong arms circled them both. And with a boisterous laugh they were picked off the floor by the kryptonian accidentally floating a few feet in her joy.

“Jesus, Kara, put me down before you kill me.” Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

Bringing them back down she let go as soon as her feet touched the ground and sheepishly took a step back. “Sorry.”

“Nah, that was fun. I’ve never flown before – well unless you count jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper. Which I don’t.”

“You two can keep your aero adventures up there and just let me keep my feet on the ground like it was meant to be. Now both of you go on and do whatever it is you need to do before Barry goes home.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The two heroes said in unison both standing to attention and mock saluting the Army Major turned DEO Director.

“Get out of here before I have Vasquez throw you both in the cells.”  


It was just after midnight and after almost an hour filled with goodbyes and hugs Kara and Barry both finally reached the secluded spot just outside of National City. The spot where they would be sending Barry through and back home. 

“You got everything?”

“Yeah, I didn’t really bring anything except for the tachyon accelerator so I’m set.”

“Okay so how is this going to work?”

“Well Winn and I went over the calculations and were able to figure out a way to get it to work, but if I want to get back to the point of where I left I’m gonna need a bit of a boost and that’s where you come in.”

“Okay I’m understanding about half of what you’re saying. But you need my speed right?”

“Yeah, we’ll combine your speed and my speed. And if you throw me forward at your fastest then I might just break the dimensional barrier and get sent to where I need.”

“So you mean like a race then?” 

“We can call it that yeah. I mean if you think you can keep up Girl of Steel.”

“Oh, just watch me, Scarlet Speedster." Kara said smiling smugly before it sobering up. "I’m gonna miss you, Barry Allen. You’ve done so much for me and mine that I’ll never forget you.”

“I’m really gonna miss you too, Kara Danvers. Or Kara Zor-El which is your alien name cause you’re an alien. Which is really cool. And would be very hard to forget just like you. And I think there’s two other people who think so too. One more than the other but – 

“What? Who?”

“Well for one James Olsen.”

“No, what makes you say that?” Kara asks with a nervous laugh.

“Because I have eyes. And I know that after the whole thing with sparky and screechy you might not look at him like how he looks at you when you’re not watching but – 

“How? I mean how does he look at me?”

“The same way you look at someone else far less tall, manly and buff.” Barry says teasingly.

“No, I don’t.”

“So, you do know who I’m talking about, then.” Seeing her mouth opening and closing with no words leaving it he continues. “You’re going to need to figure out what your plan is because things will get complicated.”

“Um, I think I already made a move, but I don’t know if it’ll go anywhere. We kissed.”

“Really?! Which one?”

“Uh, Cat.”

“What?!?!?!? When?! Was it at her home?”

“Actually, yesterday, before she collapsed. We talked and then she said she cared for me not just as her assistant or Supergirl but as Kara and then it happened. We haven’t gotten around to talk about it yet though. Carter was with us and I just wanted to focus on getting her set up at her home and keeping them both happy and safe.”

“Wow. So, what are you going to do about James?”

“I need to talk with Cat, before I can do anything about James. I mean what if Cat just did it because she didn’t want to hurt my feelings or maybe she forgot and doesn’t remember it happening.”

“I don’t think she’s forgotten. You’re safe in that department. And I don’t think Cat Grant would be the type to take someone else’s feelings into consideration. So…”

“How do you know?”

“For one she passively insults me and then there’s the never ending glares and – 

“Not, her dislike for you. That, well you know.”

“Well she looks at you like you hold the secrets to the universe. Like you’re her whole world and after she woke up the second time she stuck by you; deferred to you in a lot of her decisions. It might be like you said, the whole maybe dying again just tired her out and will want to talk to you when things cool down a bit.” Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Plus remember that whole advice about taking things slow?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s good advice for a superhero. But a lousy one for two people who really like each other. Maybe after everything settles down you should try to speed things up.

“Thanks, Barry. Now I know I’m really going to miss you.” Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and pulled him into a hug. “Now let’s get you home.”

“All right.”

When they separated they smiled fondly at each other before Barry pulled out the tachyon accelerator and placed it on his chest and pulled his mask on. Both now in position crouched down and ready to begin the countdown. 

“On Your Mark.”

“Get Set.”

“Go.”

With that they both took off, Barry’s orange-gold speed force lightning illuminating them as they ran at super speeds. After some distance they both looked at one another and with Barry’s nod Kara reached out without stopping and grabbed Barry before flinging him forward. And just as he was about to land a portal opened and swallowed him closing behind him as quickly as it appeared. 

Kara stopped and looked towards were the portal had opened and wished her friend luck. Turning to the opposite direction she took a small running start before leaping into the air and flying towards National City.

Where, just after stopping a mugging, she ended up floating outside Cat Grant’s top story penthouse listening to the two heartbeats. Once satisfied that Cat and Carter were safe and asleep she took off towards her own apartment. 

She flew in through the open bay window into her apartment and made her way towards her bedroom where she picked up a pair of pajamas and raced into the shower discarding her Super suit on her way. After finishing her shower, she pulled out her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. Once finished with the bathroom tasks she emerged and quickly made her way to her bed where she collapsed. Dead to the world before her head hit her pillow.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
She may have been unconscious for days but that didn’t mean her body had rested at all. And for all means the weariness of the past few days had taken a toll on her body, catching up to her. So, after bidding goodbye to Kara she had put Carter down for bed while letting her nighttime routine calm her before going to bed. 

A calm that only gave her little reprieve before the dreams came. The vivid flashes of that day filtered into her brain invading and taking root there. No matter what she tried to wake up; she relived that day. She could smell the dew of the grass, feel the cold touch of metal on her wrists, hear the desperate screams of the people tormented by Livewire and most of all she felt the near crippling fear again. 

She knew what to expect, what would happen in the end. Seeing the blue electricity heading straight for her all over again made her freeze again. It didn’t matter how much she tried she couldn’t will her dream body to move. She kept telling herself to jump, duck or even run off its path, but her body wouldn’t budge. At the feel of the electricity running through her again still didn’t stop the gasp that escaped her and the scream that remained frozen in the back of her throat. 

When her eyes finally opened she was sprawled on her back in her living room. She instinctively pushed herself onto a sitting position looking around her dark empty living room. She couldn’t even fathom how she had ended in a completely different room when she heard the small shuffling in Carter’s room. Jumping to her feet in a manor and speed she hadn’t been able to since she was in her early twenty’s. She shuffled to the other side of the couch where she saw the mess she must have left in her path before waking up. Quickly she moved to try and pick as much as she could before Carter’s sleepy voice broke through the silent room.

“Mom? Is that you? What are you doing in the living room at 3 in the morning? In the dark?” he said as he flipped the lights illuminating the living room and the crouching woman. “What happened?”

“Nothing, well obviously something but there’s no need to worry. I just came out here for a glass of water half asleep and must have missed the kitchen entrance and bumped into a couple of things. Everything’s fine you can go back to sleep.” 

Looking at his mother with worry at her story he shook his head and pressed. “Are you sure? Maybe I can help? I mean so you don’t hurt your arm. Let me go get the broom and dust pan.” He was already half way to the utility closet before she could stop him.

“Carter, you really don’t need to help me. I’m capable of picking up after myself even with this injury.” By now the younger Grant was standing in front of his mother broom and dust pan in hand. “And how on earth did you know where the broom was? I tried looking for it last month and got nowhere.”

“I’m here when Astrid comes over to clean, so I know where she puts some of the cleaning supplies. And it’s no trouble mom, plus remember what the government doctor said. You need to rest your arm and keep movement to a bare minimum.” 

“Yes, I was there, dear.” With a sigh she relented and decided to accept his help. “Hand me the broom and go bring the waste basket over so we can get this done quickly. You have school in the morning.” Between the two they got the mess cleaned and the items that were spared destruction stored back in their respective corners in no time. “Thank you, Carter”

“It’s no problem, mom. Your arm’s okay right?”

“Yes, it feels okay. And I think you should be heading back to sleep, young man.” With a mischievous smile she ruffled his hair before turning him around and guiding him to his room. “Goodnight, my sweet boy, I love you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know mom, I love you too. Goodnight.” Just as he began to take a step into the dark room he stopped and turned towards Cat. And carefully hugged the woman before letting go and walking into his room and closing the door.

Slowly she made her way to her own room and took in the state of her bed illuminated by the soft moonlight coming through the slightly parted curtains. The blanket and sheets where haphazardly hanging over the edge of the bed and part way on the floor. The warm euphoric sensation she had carried after the hug from her son vanished as she remembered how she woke up sprawled in the living room. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the foot of the bed and climbed up crawling up the expanse of the king size bed till she let her head rest on the large pillows. 

As she laid there her anxiety slowly tried to ebb into her mind. Her thoughts kept racing at lightning speed barely giving her a chance to process any of them. Any and every scenario flashed through her mind. From attempted kidnapping, to sleepwalking, to even poltergeists. She knew realistically that she must have sleep walked but her mind wouldn’t let her rest with all the what ifs. 

After so many years and dozens of therapists she knew not worry but her subconscious and body always had different opinions. Reaching to her nightstand she grabbed the prescription bottle and popped it open dropping two tablets onto her palm. She closed the bottle and placed it back where she got it just as she flipped the glass cup and poured water from the pitcher next to it. After popping the tablets into her mouth, she brought the glass to her lips and swallowed the tablets. Hopefully this would calm her mind and let her sleep. Minutes later she closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness. 

She was nursing a cup of coffee when she heard Carter stir in his room. Lifting her head, she turned to look into the direction of the bedrooms and focused her hearing. And just as before she clearly heard the small groan that escaped her son’s lips as he most likely was debating on getting out of bed or sneaking a few more minutes of sleep. She actually heard the ruffle of the blankets as they were pulled back and the creak of the bed as her son must have stood. Shaking her head, she walked to the sink where she poured the remainder of her coffee down the sink just as the groggy boy entered the kitchen. 

“Mom, you’re up. Shouldn’t you be taking advantage of your day off.” He said as he made his way to the cupboards where he pulled out a bowl and from the drawers a spoon.

“There’s no day off to enjoy, today, Carter. I’m actually going to drop you off at school before having Howard drop me off at CatCo. And before you try and tell me that I should be resting, if it wasn’t important that I make an appearance at the office, I would no doubt have enjoyed the quiet lull of a day off.”

Having poured himself a bowl of cereal he pushed the spoon around the sugary colored circles his mother hated but allowed him to eat. “Just promise that you won’t exert yourself.”

Her heart swelled knowing that she had someone who cared for her unconditionally. Someone who worried about her well being. A smart young man with a compassionate and caring, heart and soul. “I Promise. If things get overbearing, I’ll have Howard bring me home. Now finish your – I dread calling it breakfast – but finish it up and start getting ready.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After dropping off Carter the driver made the close to twenty-minute drive to CatCo with an uncharacteristically unmoving Cat Grant in the backseat. For the first time since she began the usual morning commute to the office she was sat quietly staring blankly at the passing buildings and pedestrians. Her cell phone laid forgotten on the seat next to her. She had the passing thought of the emergency board meeting she called up earlier but her main focus was on the two new mysteries that occurred to her hours ago. 

After having woken up twice now sprawled on her expensive carpeted floors after those vivid memories began haunting her sleep. And then having imagined hearing Carter’s every movement that morning as he woke up has unfocused her priorities. She should be looking forward to obliterating the board and showing them that she was never going to allow herself to be edged out of her own company. 

But no matter what she did, her usual stoicism and cold exterior seem to have vanished. And in their wake left behind a ball of mixed emotions that anyone would find out of character coming from her. 

The shady government doctors and that annoyingly pleasant speedster warned her. They went into lengthy detail about possible changes to her body or potential side effects to her newly awakened meta gene. It had begun the minute she was blasted and died temporarily. After everything her body went through she thought her thicker skin and temporary healing was everything she would have to face. But sleep walking and then hearing things is not something she was expecting. As far as special abilities those make no sense. 

Though to be fair she had been off her Lexapro prescription for almost a week. And what she took these past two days seem to have little to no effect on her. Her body seems to be burning off the medication faster than it could absorb it. That could explain her hearing and the walking in her sleep. Or maybe they’re blackouts. She’s had them before after going off the medication cold turkey. They’re not memories she likes to pull at but maybe this is just that. 

She’ll need to remember to talk to baby Lane later to see if she can get a higher dose or something different. Because she can’t see herself talking to her psychiatrist about this without getting 5150'd and giving her ex-husband all the ammo he needs to take Carter from her. No, she needs to be practical and create a thorough strategy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Walking back into the building, that’s been her unofficial second home for almost two years, seems very lackluster for the first time. CatCo always made her feel more powerful than she had felt prior to coming out as Supergirl. It gave her the confidence and assurance that even without flying into danger like her cousin did at every turn she was making a difference. 

CatCo Worldwide Media was a beacon to the people always making sure the world was correctly informed and that the only news they received was truthful and trustworthy. Cat would accept no less from her staff. 

But though everything looks the same and thanks to all the calls from James she knew the building hadn’t imploded without Cat Grant’s tight reign. But at this moment it somehow feels empty and for some reason cold. 

You’d expect having the Queen of all Media as your boss would have made everyday hell but as long as you didn’t break a rule or cross her during deadlines then work was usually pleasant and warm.

As she reached her desk and took a look into the familiar glass windows that held her personal sanctuary she realized why everything felt off. Cat wasn’t here and wouldn’t be here for another few days. She remembered Carter’s pleas to his mother the night before imploring her to rest up and take some time off work. It was quite a scene seeing the workaholic Fortune 500 CEO’s strong-willed spirit soften and crack under her son’s puppy dog eyes. 

And now James was sitting in Cat’s chair looking rather disheveled wearing what looked like the same clothes from the day before. All the while Winn stood beside him, clothing in the same state as James, pointing at the laptop screen opened on the smooth marble top desk. They seemed to be very invested in whatever they were working on that they didn’t notice her walk through the glass doors nor when she came to a stop in front of the desk. 

Almost a minute went by and they still hadn’t acknowledged her or looked up from the screen so with a small cough she announced her presence. Making both men nearly stumble to the floor as they clearly weren’t expecting anyone. 

“Jesus Kara. When did you get here? Wait why are you here?” James exclaimed as he readjusted his frame on the chair and tried to keep it from tilting. Reaching out he closed the laptop before looking at her as if trying to remember if he’d called her in. With a questioning look he turned to Winn. “Did you know she was coming in?”

“No, she didn’t say.” Winn said looking to James before turning to Kara. “You didn’t say you were coming in, right? Cause I don’t remember – wait what time is it?”

“I didn’t call in because I didn’t think I was supposed to. You do remember I work here?” at this point she was mildly amused at their flustered states. “And it’s about ten past eight. What have you guys been doing that you guys can’t tell what time it is? Also, you guys are kinda starting to smell a little. Did you guys even go home last night?”

“No, we needed to stay here yesterday. Winn and I have been working on some things here and then we got the email and had to speed somethings up.”

“I thought this week’s CatCo Magazine issue was about to head for print and the Trib has been going out on time. There’s no problem is there? Ms. Grant needs to be resting and she shouldn’t have to worry about an issue not going out on time.” And as if daring them to admit failure she leaned onto the desk, eyes staring daggers at the two before pushing back. “Wait what email? I didn’t get an email. Was I supposed to have gotten one?” Kara pulled out her phone from her light pink cardigan pocket. 

“The issue is still heading to print on time, but that wasn’t what Winn and I were working on. It’s more of a back-up project.” Kara looked up from her phone to give him a questioning look. “It’s nothing for you to worry about. And the email was just about a mandatory board meeting for this morning in about fourteen minutes. Which is a good thing you got here when you did or I might have missed it.” Standing up he walked to the couch where his coat laid draped over the arm of the couch.

“Why would you need a – “ Cutting herself off, Kara leans her head to the one side face scrunched up. The two boys recognize this stance as Kara using her super hearing. “James did you let anyone use Ms. Grant’s elevator?”

“What? No, she’d flay me alive if I ever did that, then she’d fire me.”

“Why is she here? She’s not –” at this Kara begins to walk out of the office at just above human speed.

“Kara, who’s here? Wait were are you –” When the blonde didn’t even make a move to stop Winn gave James a passing glance before groaning and racing off to catch her with James close by. “Kara, what the –“ whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Cat Grant’s private elevator’s doors slid open revealing the woman herself dressed impeccably. Large sunglasses covering half her face, right arm held to her torso by a black sling. “Ms. Grant you’re back.”

The minute the elevator had opened the whole floor had gone silent and Winn’s words resonated in the room. They all stared at their boss, shocked to see the woman after having disappeared for so long after her kidnapping. 

Stepping out into the main floor she took a few steps in before stopping and facing her underlings. 

“Yes, Witt, thank you for pointing out the obvious. I’m back. Now there may be questions about my whereabouts and what happened that day to me. And all I have to say of that is I don’t answer to you and my personal affairs are mine. Now that, that is out of the way I hope this is not the lackluster effort you’ve been placing into your work in my absence. Because if it is, be sure that I’m not above sending out termination letters and replacing you all.” At their still frozen figures she removed her glasses, face set eyes glaring she continued. “Now! Chop, chop.”

With those word and glare they all turned back to their tasks. Satisfied that work would get done that day she turned gracefully on her heels and walked towards her office past the three super friends. 

“You three follow me.” was all she said never stopping knowing they’d listen to her command. And sure enough the two men and her still shocked assistant fell into step behind her. She stopped briefly at the couch placing her sunglasses in her purse before dropping it on one of the cushions and continuing toward her desk chair and taking a seat. “So I bet you’re dying to know why I’m back so suddenly after my little hiatus.”

“Why are you back? You promised, Carter, you would take some days off to readjust.” 

“Yes, Kiera,” She hated having to use that name after having opened up to each other. And seeing the younger woman’s face fall and shoulders droop hurt her more than she thought. But things couldn’t change right now specially with the board seeking to unseat her. She had to put that behind her and remember to talk with her later and explain. “I did promise my son I would do just that, but it seems that I got a small update last night from a source here at CatCo. And you wouldn’t imagine the little tidbits I was told. And none were put in a flattering light. You can say there were some issues with slacking off by some of my departments, this month’s issue being in trouble of not meeting the deadline and, oh, yes, my board attempting to stage a coup.” She looked towards James as she said this meeting his gaze head on. Daring him to make excuses. 

Kara turned abruptly to the man she at one point thought she might have deeper feelings for. “You said the issue was on time.”

“I did, because it is. Cat the issue has been squared off and should be heading to print tomorrow. Yes, there were some issues with some departments, but they pulled through. Plus, you had left most of it ready.”

“I see, but you’re avoiding my third problem. Specially knowing that you’ve been questioned thoroughly and incessantly by the board.”

With a sigh he turned to Winn and coming to a silent agreement, the I.T. tech turned to the glass doors and closed them the minute he reached them. 

“Yes, I know about the board and I also know that in less than a minute or two they’ll be converging for an emergency meeting. Which I had been trying to avoid by doing everything in my power to meet deadlines and fix any problems before they became disasters. They have been very demanding and have been shadowing me waiting for me to screw up and remove me. If they did that you would have lost everything Cat. Kara had been helping from the DEO as much as she could, but they started implementing some very insane restrictions. Then they had me put most of the top investigative journalists in our team in a dead-end task to find you since no one knew where you were.” 

“Wait, you didn’t tell me things had gone this far. If you did I could have come in and helped with the departments and maybe kept the board off your back. Why did you keep saying things were fine here, James?”

“Because you wouldn’t have been much help if I didn’t have you here in a 100% capacity. Your mind wasn’t in anything other than at the DEO, Kara. Also like I told you, I had a back-up plan that was sure to work.”

“And what exactly was this extraordinary plan you were so sure was going succeed, James? Because as I can attest personally that dealing with the board can be very detrimental to one’s health if you don’t tread carefully.” Cat said ignoring his implications of Kara’s priorities during her hiatus, deciding instead to store that for their talk at a later date.

“After the whole thing with Dirk Armstrong, hacking your emails, Winn came up with some program that allowed him to track people’s digital footprints.”

“So, you were going to extort them into backing off of you if things went south. Like say if in this meeting or any future meeting they decided to oust you and in theory me as well.”

“Well, yes, but only if absolutely necessary.”

“No!” Cat pushed herself off her chair, torso leaned forward as she slammed her free hand onto the hard marble top of her desk making the other three occupants jump in surprise. “No, that is not how I run things. And I would have thought you would have some common sense. If I didn’t do that to Dirk when I almost had a foot out the door what makes you think I would want to keep my position after that. Not to mention that it would have been extremely illegal and if they didn’t take your threats seriously my name, not yours would have been dragged down and when I came back would have to face inquiries and charges.”

“I’m sorry, Cat I didn’t think this would came back to you if it didn’t work.”

“That’s right, you didn’t think. You were looking for the easy way out. Fastest way to get them to stand down. You forgot that as Interim CEO every choice, every decision, hell every breath you took were in my name. And don’t worry about attending this meeting because that’s why I’m here. Not to mention that after hearing what they’ve been doing I called for it.” Not waiting for a response, she straightened herself up before making her way to the glass doors. Only stopping to pull out a folder from her purse before giving out more orders. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve left them waiting long enough for me to make my grand entrance. And you two go home for the day you’re looking disheveled and are in need of a long bath to wash that ungodly odor you are both permeating and stinking up my office. Kiera you’re coming with, so be prepared to take some long notes”

“Of course, Ms. Grant.” Sparing them a disappointed look she turned to follow her boss taking the tablet off Winn’s hands on her way out.

Not very much later the two remaining occupants left the office as well. Neither them nor did the two women noticed the small crack that had spread underneath the large leather pad that rested on the desk where a tiny fist had made contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any grammar and spelling error are mine. this hasn't been beta'd. Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> So here's a new chapter up for you all to enjoy and i'm planning on getting the next one out by Christmas eve as a little present to all of you who have left kudos and wonderful comments. So expect Cat and Kara to talk about that kiss and them finally getting answers to some of the questions Cat has referring to that restless night and hearing issue the morning after.


	9. Of Hatorians and Property Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat reclaims CatCo with a mild stipulation. Kara notices odd things about Cat. Both Kara and Cat share a lunch. And before they can talk about the Kiss they Shared an alien attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for Notes

The meeting had gone just as Cat had expected. The minute she walked in she had the whole room shocked into silence. It seems that they had expected her to be dead. She had predicted that little detail which made her task a hundred times easier. Like she had done before, many times, she took control and cemented her place. But Cat Grant wouldn’t have been herself if she didn’t push them. If she didn’t provoke them. She just needed one person to try and stand in her way. By the time she walked out of that meeting she had retained her place as CEO and regained her throne. But with one condition stipulated that she would gladly comply with. An exclusive interview for the Tribune she was to have the following day.

And that was what led her to being once again seated on one of her sofas in her office going over the layouts of the issue James had sent to print. She had to halt it and postpone it to the end of the day while she made sure to correct any mistakes made. Which would be cutting it close but not actually delaying it. 

In the twenty-four years since starting CatCo she had never allowed a publication to be late or miss the deadline. Not even during her two pregnancies, raising and nurturing a baby, an emergency appendectomy or that dark week when her mother was forced to stay with her and Carter. 

If she could weather that she could push herself to fix this issue and have it sent to print barely missing the cutoff. And this would of course be a walk in the park if she didn’t have two hindrances limiting her. The office was still full, since it was still the middle of the afternoon, so she had to keep her perfectly functioning right arm in a confining and uncomfortable sling. Her son had seen her come out of surgery and she needed to keep her new meta-human status from him. She didn’t want to lie to him. It killed her, but she needed to protect him from knowing how she had gained her slight invulnerability and now sporadic healing. 

So here she was sitting surrounded by the dozens of layouts relying far too much on hunching over to make corrections, which annoyed her to no end. She has always prided herself on keeping her head high and posture impeccable. Besides giving her an air of power it made her feel taller and out of reach from everyone. She would be doing this on her computer, but this was her process before sending any issue out to print. 

She liked to make notes and corrections in her own script, liking the control she had. Writing with her left hand was a bit hard and annoying but not impossible. She might not be flawlessly ambidextrous, but she made due. Having to learn that small skill after having broken her right arm when she was young. A skill that has proven useful in her decades career in journalism. 

“Ms. Grant here is the fashion section along with the pictures that were pitched. I already went over the articles and made some corrections, but there could still be some I missed.” 

Looking up she reached out for the layout Kara held up to her before holding it in front of her as she gave it a quick glance. “Keep all the photos but replace the bottom right shot with,” handing back the page layout she took a quick look at the photo layout before handing it back and gesturing at one of the pictures. “that one, number 8. Then put it on the completed pile.”

“You’re, uh, not going to look over the articles, Ms. Grant?”

“No, Kara, I trust your work. God, knows you’ve been working along side me long enough for me to know you would be doing an exceptional job.” And there it was, Kara’s million-watt smile, coming forth after the shock passed. A smile she was all to happy to see framing her mouth knowing she had been the cause of it. “It would be wasting our time for me to look over the job you’ve made and know it was at near my level. Keep up the work, just let me approve the layout and we’ll be out before dinner.”

“Of course, Ms. Grant, Thank You, for – trusting me with this.” And with that Kara turned away to rearrange the new layout on the Surface tablet in front of her. 

“I’ll always trust you, darling.” Of course, she didn’t say this out loud. They were at work in a packed office and she couldn’t deal with the talk that would no doubt ensue. 

And that, there, was the second hindrance. Kara Danvers. Her very own, very young assistant. Who was sitting on the floor in front of her surrounded by her very own batch of layouts and her tablet. She had no problem with Kara and enjoyed the late nights when they would sit like this and work to fix last minute inserts or errors. She actually looked forward to those nights when she could be near the young woman. But it was that small desire that would have usually made her feel horrible. 

She was her boss and thoughts like those were out of the question because they could lead to lingering glances and stolen looks. Which Kara has come close to catching more times than she was comfortable with. Looks, like the one she is no doubt giving her at this moment. But this time she wouldn’t mind if caught by the girl but again there was a packed room outside her very visible, very see through, glass walls. 

So, with that reminder she turned back to the article she had been working on for the past twenty minutes. Because after dealing with her small arm problem she seemed to go back and go over that kiss they shared. It was a wonderful memory that she had to keep reminding herself was not a dream. Since it was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. But could not allow to happen again. At least not yet. 

It would kill her, but it had to be done. Yesterday was especially hard but having her son around was great incentive to abstain herself. The minute she left that government compound her mind went to that moment. Replaying it repeatedly in her mind each time her mind would take it further until she had to pull herself together when she felt her breath begin to fail her and the tell-tale heat pool in her core. Which then reminded her of her bit of a dry spell she had placed herself in willingly. 

It’s not like she didn’t have her pick of suitors or potential one-night stands lining around her. Because that was a perk she knew was available to her at her disposal. But after that fateful night when her assistant chose to lie to her rather than trust her that it had hit her. She didn’t know why it had hurt as much as it did, god only knew that this wasn’t the first time someone did this. And she was positive it didn’t have anything to do with the lie as well, because she was impressed by Kara’s ability to grow a spine and face her. It wasn’t that, that had her reach those forever changing thoughts. No, it was later that night when she was thinking things through that it hit her.

She wasn’t angry at the lies or the deception. She was angry at herself for making Kara go to those extremes. Making her uncomfortable enough to reach there. She cared deeply for the girl and not in the mentor protégé sense she always believed to. Which then led to her panic state of setting up endless dates to prove her thoughts wrong. 

Dates that went nowhere quickly because she kept comparing them to the woman she saw everyday at the office. It had started small like all nightmares do. Her first date didn’t have Kara's laugh or smile. The second had baby blue eyes almost like Kara's but they didn’t hold any of the compassion and light she saw in hers. Then the third one came along, and his hand felt to heavy on her when he’d lay it on her shoulder. It didn’t hold the tenderness or warmth of Kara’s. 

At this she knew that maybe she was sticking with the wrong gender. It’s not like she’s never had a female lover before, because she’s had plenty, much to the chagrin of her mother. And, husband number three had actually been wife number three. 

Sara had given her some of her happiest years. And if their ambition and workaholic tendencies hadn’t driven a wedge in their marriage then there might never had been a fourth. She would have still have been with the biomedical technical engineer to this day. But her company kept her away from home a home that was always empty until those few precious days when their schedules would allow their paths to cross. She had believed she would never find a love like hers after they had gone their separate ways. The pain she carried from their mutual split was only tended with meaningless relationships that would lead nowhere, as a way, to spare her that pain. 

But now Kara had wedged herself into her mind and unknowingly into her heart as well. Meaningless wouldn’t do anymore and at that time she knew she had to keep trying to, but still the comparisons came. And after a particularly sour night where for some reason she had accepted a date from a woman who was could almost pass for the object of her desire that it truly hit her. She was completely and devastatingly in love with Kara Danvers. 

And she couldn’t do a thing about it. She would never try to seduce the woman or romance her for many reasons. Reasons that would always plague her when ever her heart would try to betray her mind. Every time she’d grab her arm or fix her collar and Kara would blush or smile at her, her heart would flutter trying to convince her head that Kara might feel the same for her. That she should stop thinking and talk to her and lay everything she felt for her out in the open. Sentiments that would be squashed and pushed so far down with every self-reproaching thought she’d ever had. 

She loved Kara and couldn’t bring herself to go after her. At least not until that day when everything was laid out in the open and Kara confessed her feeling for her where the same. And in a perfect world they would have talked things by now and they would have been cuddled on her couch stealing kisses and she wouldn’t be worrying about new powers or possibly losing her mind. Unfortunately, there is no such thing as a perfect world. 

Her mind was unfocused, and she knew she had to get herself together. She’s been trying to focus on that same sentence of this article for what seemed like forever. She needed to get Kara out of the office, so she could compose herself and regroup her thoughts. Looking at her watch she saw that it was after 1 o’clock in the afternoon and they had forgotten about lunch. Perfect excuse and now all she needed was a place where Kara had to physically leave to pick up their lunch. With a smile she turned to the woman on in front of her and was about to form the words when a loud rumbling reached her ears and Kara’s.

“Ms. Grant? Was that – oh no I forgot about lunch. You must be starving.” Pushing the tablet aside as she stood up Kara pulled her phone from her pocket. “Let me order your wrap and I’ll have them push the order to get it faster.”

“Actually, Kara, I feel like having some of that sashimi from that small place on 8th and don’t forget to get something for yourself from whatever calorie ridden establishment you enjoy to eat out of. Use my card to pay for it.” Cat said, hiding the slight mortification at her monstrous stomach, before the other blonde was able to place the call startling her.

“Um, sure I’ll go get that. Will you be okay with all this by yourself?” She said as soon as the shock wore with worry as she motioned to the small mess they were surrounded by with a worried gaze.

“I think I’ll manage. I have been doing this for, well let’s say, a considerable amount of years. Go, I’ll fine.” She remembered to smile at the younger woman to not make the words seem as dismissive or cutting as they sounded. “And, Kara, Thank You. For well your concern. It means a lot.”

“Of course, um, I’ll go get your lunch now.” And with that she was left alone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Kara returned she had composed herself and was halfway through the layouts and articles remaining without realizing it. 

“Ms. Grant I’m back. I’ll just clear the table and – ” Kara said as she walked in closing the doors behind her before stopping in front of the clean coffee table. “You cleared of the table?”

“Yes, and don’t make a big deal about it. I only did it, so we could eat sooner when you got back. Now where’s the food I’m actually starving.” 

“Right here let me just pull everything out.” Taking a seat on the sofa across from the shorter blonde Kara began to pull out the containers out of the bags she had placed next to the table. “Here you go Ms. Grant. Everything should be how you like it and I even brought some sake in case you wanted it along with your tea. I know that you always say that Sashimi has no flavor unless it’s accompanied by good sake.”

After pulling out a small decanter of liquid Kara stood up and walked to the small corner drink station. Where she opened the small cabinet below the bar and pulled out a small ceramic carafe along with a jade colored sake cup and tea cup and a pair of jade colored bamboo chopsticks. She handed the chopsticks to her boss who took them with her free hand. Then she set the sake cup and tea cup besides Cat’s food container just a she began to pour the sake into the carafe and near boiling tea in the tea cup. 

“Thank You, Kara.” Looking up from the spread before her she’s greeted by her assistants million-watt smile. “What? Why are you smiling so brightly? There’s nothing wrong with my food is there?”

“No, nothing like that, it’s just that aside from earlier you’ve been calling me by my name more today than in the last two years. It makes me happy that you really are trying to move forward with whatever this is we are doing.”

“Kara, I’m sorry for making you feel less than and for not acknowledging you for so long. No excuse will make it better for you or for me and I will not rest until I can make up for all the wedges I put between us. Just know that we will be talking later after we’ve sent the issue out and the floor is cleared. I may want to show you I want to change but I will not be doing that with an audience of mouth-breathing gossips hanging around.”

“Ms. Grant you don’t have to make up for anything. Yes, I might have felt ignored in the beginning but as time went on I knew that it wasn’t you just targeting me. It was just your way of treating everybody who works here. Which doesn’t sound normal to anyone else but it’s just your way to keep this company running smoothly. And I would really like that; talking about what happened and where we’re going.”

“Right. Well let’s eat.” 

They both began to eat the food in front of them one easier than the other. Kara had pulled out her own food and drink. A spread of food from her favorite Chinese take-out place containing lo-mein, fried rice and her ever favorite order of pot-stickers that she had laid in front of her. Just as she put a pot-sticker in her mouth she took a side look to the work they had left unattended when she noticed the changes. 

“Was the input pile that tall when I left?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, um, I was just noticing that when I left I remember that pile over there was smaller. There must have been almost no errors if you doubled the pile in the time I was gone.”

“No, they were riddled with errors any high school student wouldn’t be making. I just can’t believe James didn’t catch them or had them revised.” She said while finally taking a better look at what Kara was looking at before taking notice of the significant diminished clutter around her. “I guess the stress of being so close to the cutoff is good motivation to work faster.”

Dropping off the subject they both ate in silence for a while when Kara noticed that Cat was looking at her sake cup with a small frown. 

“Is everything alright, Ms. Grant?”

“Hmm? No, it’s not. Kara, I’m going to need you to call up the restaurant and tell them that their Sake has gone down in quality. It tastes like it’s been watered down and unless they do something about this I will be forced to find new dinning accommodations.” Cat said as set the cup aside along with the carafe towards the edge of the table like if being in their mere vicinity was an offense in itself.

“I’ll get right on it.” Grabbing the items, she took them to the drink station lifting the cup to her nose when her back turned and sniffed the small amount of liquid still held inside. The pungent smell of the alcohol hit her immediately making her scrunch up her nose. There were no underlying smells of any other liquids. Putting them on the bar top she looked at the empty carafe with a small frown. She made a mental note to talk to Lucy and Amelia about this.

Turning to head back to her seat she saw the shorter blonde place the pot-sticker she held between her chopsticks in her mouth. 

Seeing that she was caught Cat swallowed before speaking. “I’m sorry, they just looked very delectable. It won’t happen again.”

“No, no, there’s plenty. Here take some, help yourself.” She swiftly reached the containers on the table and offered them to her boss happily. 

“Kara, I couldn’t, this is your lunch and I’ve seen the amount you can eat, and I don’t want to impose.”

“Ms. Grant I’m happy to share and yes I do need to eat more calories because of my metabolism but you also need to eat as well. I forgot what Amelia said about your metabolism having also sped up a bit. I should have remembered that you would need more than your usual order. Plus, there’s no imposition I ate on my way over, so really there’s enough to go around.”

“If you’re positive then I’ll take some.” Kara pulled out an extra Styrofoam plate from one of the bags and proceeded to make her boss a plate which she placed where the empty sashimi container used to sit. “Thank you, this does actually smell pretty good and if that dumpling was any indication it will taste good.”

After finishing their meal, Kara removed the empty containers, they had both finished, and took them to the receptacle outside the office. Before coming back in and continuing with the tasks they left unfinished. And this time after sating their hunger and Cat getting some peace of mind they seemed to work without interruption. Working at an alarmingly fast pace they were able to finish hours before the deadline and almost half an hour before the work day. 

Having sent the fixed issue by email to the printers they both began to pick up the papers and layouts still strewn around making quick work. Cat pulled out her phone and was going to call Carter to let him know she was going to be a held up a bit longer at the office when the sound of an explosion caught her attention making her wince. 

Kara came into the office frazzled. “Ms. Grant, there’s an attack going on downtown and I’m going to need to leave to handle it. We might need to reschedule that talk for later. You’ll be okay getting home?”

“It’s fine, Kara, go I’ll make my way in little while.”

With Kara gone she reached her desk and put her phone down she picked up the controller and raised the volume to the monitors behind her desk seeing that one of her helicopters was on scene filming the destruction. Her eyes not focusing on the alien but on the pile of charred cars engulfed in fire. There was no way that, that was what she had heard.

There was no time for her to think anything more on that when video footage of Supergirl arriving to confront the female looking alien came to view. There seem to be words shared between the two before the alien took off into the skies with Supergirl hot on her heels. The fight seemed to have moved above National City. 

From the shots visible every time they would stop trading blows she would get a good look at the human looking alien finding no visible tail, horns or scales. But her flight speed and strength in which she seems to hit Supergirl with seemed on par with the girl of steel herself. But she wasn’t kryptonian, she wasn’t wearing any of those dark suits the others seemed so fond of. 

Wincing slightly, she saw the superhero take a particularly hard hit which had sent her speeding to the ground with alarming force. Looking behind her when she heard the collective gasp of her employees who were huddled around their screens which was no doubt playing the live feed. The instinct to yell at them to get back to work was being suppressed by her growing worry for Kara so she returned her eyes to the monitors. Supergirl seemed to have recovered enough to return to the sky’s delivering a punch upon reaching her opponent. 

Their trajectory fluxed with every hit and every regroup until they ended up in the middle of the city right above CatCo. Hearing everyone on the floor run to the tall windows to look at the confrontation, she too turned, heavy with worry and adrenaline pumping, to go see from her own balcony. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara looked to her surroundings the minute she had come to a stop and took notice that she was now above CatCo and there was an audience watching her from the windows and the lone figure watching from her balcony. This alien’s strength was barely up to par with hers but her speed in the air was incredible, keeping her from even trying to take the fight out of the city. She couldn’t keep this fight here without fearing endangering her co-workers and boss. She had almost lost her barely a week ago and she wasn’t going to have further harm come to her again. 

She barely evaded a punch as she flew up trying to lead the alien calling herself Badra as far away from CatCo and the city. But before she could fly far enough she felt a hand on her leg before being thrown at the building she was trying to avoid. She couldn’t react fast enough to stop before she felt her body go through a wall ending in the middle of the floor she was trying to avoid. The employees who had been looking out at her now shifted their attentions to her. 

Jumping to her feet she yelled at them to leave when she felt the hit sending her flying past the lone figure standing just inside the office as glass shattered and she landed on the coffee table splintering it.

“It was most fortunate we landed here in this building. The beacon of truth in this insignificant city. Once I take you out and this building as well it will be easy to prove my superiority in the eyes of the inhabitants.” The dark-haired alien taunted with a dark smile.

“I won’t let you get that far.” she looked past the alien where she saw her boss yelling at the gawking onlookers to start leaving the floor else they’d find themselves unemployed or dead. Their eyes locked briefly when she turned to look behind her before following everyone else. “You may destroy parts of this building but not the spirit and hope it holds.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The trip down the stairs went oddly quick and uneventful except for the small rumbles that shook the building every now and again. Before long they reached the lobby where people were still loitering about. Seeing this she yelled at them to keep moving in case the building collapsed. Everyone looked at her briefly before making their ways out of the lobby into the streets where a long distance away they saw the flashing lights of police cruisers that had set a perimeter. Seeing that some had stopped to see Supergirl being slammed into the side of the building yet again she got firm yet again.

“All of you idiots stop gawking and get yourselves behind those cop cars before I start firing you for getting yourselves killed. Move, now.”

Everyone began to sprint down the street while Cat turned to look in the lobby to make sure there were no stragglers once satisfied she began to make her way as well. She stopped suddenly when she heard the crash and crumble of concrete. Looking up she saw Supergirl sailing through the air as she was no doubt thrown from one of the top floors. Heavy slabs were free falling to the ground rapidly. Looking around her to make sure she could get out of their path she saw one lone man looking up in fear as he saw one of the heavier ones heading his way. 

The man was shaking, and no doubt frozen with fear and wouldn’t get out of the way in time. She needed to get to him before he was crushed but he was too far away. There was no way she could reach him. She felt her body shake with anger and adrenaline when her sight went dark for a second. The next things she knew she felt her body collide with something soft, a grunt and crash echoed in her ears. 

Her eyes refocused and she found herself on the floor lying on her side a few feet from where broken concrete had slammed into the ground. The man lying beside her trying to catch his breath. 

Questions filtered her mind at incredible speeds. Did she save him? How did she cross that distance in time? Did anyone else get hurt? Is Supergirl okay? Is the Fight over? Did anyone see how she saved this idiot?

The fluttering sound above her made her look up. Standing there was Supergirl and at her feet lay the crumpled form of the alien. So that answered some questions and the look of shock on the superhero’s face answered another. It seems that Kara had seen her save the man and something spectacular must have happened if it warranted that look.

Before either could say anything a few non-descript black SUV’s had breached the perimeter and came to a stop some feet away from them. Agent Vasquez stepped out looking at the scene before her before snapping into action.

“Supergirl, good work, we’ll take the alien off your hands now.” She said as she reached them motioning a few of the agents to collect and restrain the alien. And two more to check on the whimpering man before turning to the superhero. “Is the building clear? Is there anyone left inside?”

Breaking eye contact with the woman still laying on the ground she looked at Vasquez briefly before focusing on the building and using her x-ray vision to scan it. “No, it’s clear. Everyone made it out.”

“That’s good, then we can leave.” She said looking at the costumed blonde seemed to go back to staring at the now standing Media Mogul. “Ms. Grant it’s good to see you again but maybe we should stop crossing paths like this. We should start heading out, Supergirl, and let Ms. Grant go home.”

“No, she’s coming with us.”

“What?”

“She’s coming with us because we have a lot to talk with Dr. Hamilton about.” Seeing the shorter blonde about to protest she interrupted her. “I promise it’ll be brief. They won’t keep you there long or overnight. But I’m going to have to fly you there myself so we can get there quicker. And I’m pretty sure you have a lot of questions that need to be answered.”

With a hard sigh she relented. “If you I’ll be able to let me call Carter when we get there I’ll come with.”

“Of Course.”

“Then lead the way.”

Carrying her boss bridal style, she turned to Vasquez to let her know they would meet them at the base before taking flight. Leaving a very confused agent staring at their retreating forms. With a shake of her head she returned to the cars which sped off as well soon after. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cat had been quiet the entire flight only saying a few words to Lucy when they arrived before taking an offered phone and scurrying of to talk to her son. Lucy was confused at Cat’s presence and more intrigued at her near silence. 

“Supergirl what happened? What’s Cat doing here? I thought she said she’d have hell freeze over and Bill O’Riley win a humanitarian of the year award before stepping foot in here again.”

“That Alien you called about calls herself Badra and says that she’s the last member of the planet Hator. She was a fort Rozz escapee and before I was born she tried to enslave krypton which led to her sentence. She was trying to do the same here. She was difficult to pin down. Her speed is incredible while in flight and I couldn’t get her away from CatCo. There were no casualties unless you count the building. Which is still standing but unfortunately there’s plenty of damage. Cat was able to clear the floor while I dealt with Badra but something happened.” At Lucy’s impatient look she continued. “I was thrown outwards through a wall and concrete fell to the streets. The second I knocked Badra out I saw that Cat was standing over a meter away from a guy standing under the falling debris who was seconds from getting crushed. And I was too far away to get to him. When out of nowhere there was this flash of light and the next thing I saw was Cat laying on the ground and the guy was also there next to her on the ground alive.”

“Cat saved the guy. In a flash of light?”

“It sounds insane but yeah. At first, I thought Barry had returned but I didn’t hear or see him anywhere. That’s why I brought her in. I need Amelia to look her over and explain what happened.”

“I’ll go fetch her you go get Cat and head to one of the Med rooms. We’ll meet you there.”

Lucy walked off with purpose towards the doctor’s office while Kara walked carefully towards Cat who was staring at the phone in her hands. 

“So, I wasn’t crazy.” Was whispered to quietly that if Kara didn’t have super hearing she might have missed the words.

“Crazy about what? Is it everything okay?”

“No, no there isn’t. I think that there’s something wrong with me. After what happened this morning and the little things that have been occurring all day I’m beyond certain that nothing is okay.”

“Cat what happened this morning?”

“I – ” she cut herself off when she took notice for the first time that she was in the main room surrounded by over a dozen agents. “Can we go somewhere less crowded?”

“Yeah, let’s got the Med bay we’ll talk there.”

The doors closed behind them and Cat took a seat on of the chairs, while Kara placed one directly in front of her as she took a seat as well. She knew not to push the older woman who looked like if for the first time she couldn’t find a way to express herself. 

“I went to sleep but I had a nightmare from that day. I felt like I was relieving it all over again. No matter what I tried I couldn’t wake myself up. And just as I got to the tail end of it when the lightning hit us I woke up; in my living room. It seems I made a loud racket on my way there that it woke Carter up. After we picked up everything and I sent him back to bed I couldn’t sleep so I took some Lexapro to help me calm down and not even an hour later I woke up from the dream but this time about a foot from my bedroom door. I knew that I wouldn’t go back to sleep any time soon, so I went to the kitchen to make coffee. Then it happened again I was so enthralled by my thoughts I lost track of time when I heard shuffling and sounds. I looked around and I was alone but then it got clearer and it was Carter waking up. I heard him; every sound he made. Then me reading and editing all those layouts in record time. Then the explosion.”

“What explosion?” at this Kara leaned forward and took Cat’s tremblling hands in hers.

“Before you came in telling me you had to leave there was this loud explosion and it shook me up I thought I was hearing things again but then I saw the coverage.”

“I heard it, too. It was after Lucy had called to tell me about the alien. The explosion was her calling card to me. Has your hearing gone back to normal?”

“No, when we got in the air it felt like there was loud static in my head. It got slightly better when we got to the city limits and the further out we got. But it got louder again. I couldn’t call Carter. Then I heard your voice and I focused on it and it got slightly better. Kara, what’s happening to me?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll find out together and whatever happens I’ll be by your side all the way.”

The doors opened revealing Lucy and Dr. Hamilton who walked in face serious. 

“Director Lane gave me a recap of what happened out there, Cat why don’t we have you jump on the examining table so we can solve this mystery.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour after the tests were finished Kara and Cat were alone in the med bay room. By Cat’s request Kara had been talking since, her voice being the only thing keeping her hearing in check. Even with all her focus on the taller blonde she still felt odd voices slipping through making her double her concentration. Eyes shut she gritted her teeth in annoyance not knowing how much more she could hold out. When Amelia walked in holding a pair of glasses and a tablet while Lucy trailed her.

“Okay Cat, I’m going to have you put these glasses on, then you’re going to have let me know if it got quieter, alright?” Amelia said as she handed the glasses to Kara instead when Cat was unable to open her eyes. “Kara if you can please put them on her.”

The second the glasses dropped on her nose everything quieted down and her body sagged in relief. 

“Has everything quieted down some?”

“Yes, what are these glasses made of. It’s still there but it sounds like hushed background noise now.”

“As it should now. We got your results a little while ago and it took time, but we broke it down as much as we could and now have some concrete answers.”

“What happened?”

“So, from the results we go we still saw the meta-human gene but we also saw that your DNA had evolved to some degree. And I know you both will have questions but just let me finish getting this explanation out while I can still grasp it.” At the two nods she continued. “So your DNA has evolved but your meta-human gene is still there. So from what I can safely say is that you are no longer wholly human or completely meta-human. Somehow we found mild kryptonian cells attached to your DNA which helped it evolve. And it explains the elevated hearing and that invulnerability and if I had to guess soon enhanced vision will accompany along with super strength and heightened senses. I’m not sure if you’ll develop Supergirl’s flight and heat vision because we weren’t able to find enough solar radiation in your cells. Meaning that you are not absorbing solar radiation but are somehow charging those cells in another form. I know that doesn’t explain the flash of light Supergirl saw but if you let take a quick scan I might be able to prove a theory I have.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“Okay so now that that’s out of the way let me review the results and,” after a brief pause Amelia looked up with a smile. “My theory was right. You are releasing the same energy signature as our favorite meta-human speedster. And at a similar frequency and power levels.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that your new abilities have enhanced your speed which explains the rate at which you were healing. As well as that new little speed light show you exhibited when you saved that man earlier. From what I learned from Mr. Allen, and now you, it seems that you pull your speed power not from within yourselves but from some unlimited infinite source. And since you’re not fully kryptonian but are wholly meta-human the kryptonian cells adapted and are being charged by that infinite speed source. You won’t be relying on the sun to charge your cells, it will happen by itself every time you access that energy. Which is why right now only your senses have remained heightened, but you feel drained.”

“How?”

“My guess is it all circles right back to that day. Somehow the dark matter that hit you not only gave you power, but it gave you Barry Allen’s abilities. As for the kryptonian phenomenon well I can only form one conclusion. When Supergirl was brought in there was perspiration on her face, kryptonian’s don’t perspire so from I can conclude is that being hit with that much power not only once but twice took a toll on her body making her exert herself which led to the sweat on her face. Now this is where I’m just guessing but usually when some gets pushed like she was and with emotions heightened as they would have been sweat doesn’t just appear on the face, neck or chest but also on one’s palms.” Unconsciously Cat reached to touch her sling free right shoulder. “Exactly, when she broke skin some of her DNA mixed with yours which would have been fatal if not for the dose of dark matter energy that encompassed you. It not only saved you but altered the Kryptonian DNA by latching onto it and tying it to that speed energy.”

“Will Kryptonite have any effect on her?” they all turned to look at the kryptonian who up till now had been silent.

“No, natural kryptonite of any form will not affect her in the same way as it does you or your cousin. Like Amelia said she may have share some of your Kryptonian DNA but Cat isn’t really Kryptonian since it’s been evolved or mutated if you will. So, she won’t have your weaknesses, but she will have her very own set of weaknesses.” Lucy tried to answer as best as she could

“You only said natural kryptonite.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t catch that. But yeah, the DEO database lists a significant amount of different Kryptonite and most has been classified Natural since it was made in some form by Krypton. But earlier this year another category was added thanks to Maxwell Lord. Synthetic kryptonite meaning it’s man made and unpredictable. Since we don’t have any of that Red Kryptonite Lord made then we won’t know in what way it will affect her.”

“So, what do I do now? Will I be a danger to my son?” Cat said voice soft and lost.

“Not, if you reign in control over your powers. And we can help you here. From what Mr. Allen and I spoke about his own abilities I can help design a course we can follow to help you center yourself. And you might think that if you don’t use your new speed you won’t have to deal with the other aspect of your abilities but not using your speed will have grave consequences.” The shorter blonde averted her eyes unwilling to believe the warning. “Cat, the only thing keeping you alive at the moment is that energy that evolved your DNA. If you don’t keep the Kryptonian cells charged there might be a chance that they could collapse and begin poisoning you.”

“You said there’s a chance they won’t.”

“There is but the chances of that are less that nine percent. The chance of it happening is higher and potentially deadlier than hoping it won’t.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it. Was that everything? Can I go home now?”

The doctor and director shared a worried look before Lucy spoke up. “If there are no more questions from you then yes, you may leave. But Cat as your ex-counsel I implore you to look at the bigger picture and think of Carter. He almost came close to loosing his mother once don’t make him loose you because you were afraid. The Cat Grant that I came to know during my short tenure at CatCo doesn’t let insecurity and terror cripple her. I’ll go get a car ready for you, I’m sure you will welcome the quiet trip to gather your thoughts.” With that the director turned to leave when a soft thank you reached her ears making her pause before looking back at the blonde. “Any time.”

“I guess I should head out as well. Here take this.” Amelia handed the spectacled blonde a card. “On here is my personal number as well as my direct line here. Feel free to call at any time if you have any questions or concerns and I’ll help in any way. Hope I’ll see you again, Cat.” 

And then there were two. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Kara spoke.

“Cat, im – ”

“Not right now, Kara, I need some time to think. And don’t you dare blame yourself for any of this. You were not at fault and I don’t blame you. You and that inhumanly affable speedster saved me. Because of you I’m alive and Carter has me in his life again. But I just need to process everything. I need to see where I fit in all of this. For so long I’ve had one goal; to own my own media empire and help others. So, I always knew what I had to be, what role I would take but now how do I stand. How will I feel sitting at my desk being Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, when I know that I can go out there help in a grander scale. Is this what you felt all those years before coming out as Supergirl? How I made you feel when I made you believe that it was all or nothing? Kara, I’m so sorry for ever making you feel like this.”

Kara pulled the smaller woman into her arms and hugged her tighter when she felt her collapse on her sobbing. 

“No, you never made me feel like that. I was mostly scared than split about it, but I won’t lie that you came on pretty strong. It was intimidating seeing investigative journalist Cat Grant trying to uncover all my secrets, but I was scared. Not about you knowing about me being Supergirl but about me putting you in danger because you knew who I was. You have to understand that when I got here I came with some pretty huge baggage that had nothing to do with my losing my planet, my family and so many years of my life. The baggage that I later learned I carried with me here was inherited to me by my mother. My mother was a Judicator on my world or what you would call a Judge here. She put a lot of people away in a place where time didn’t exist and they were angry. When I came here my pod pulled it out of space and I brought it with me. Those aliens I’ve been fighting have only been targeting me and those I care about because if they can’t kill my mother they want to kill her only daughter. So yeah, I was afraid that because you knew who I was you and Carter would be in danger. I only did what I did because I cared to much for you. Not because of whatever is running through your head.” Planting a small kiss on the crown of the older woman’s head she continued. “I will give you the space you need but always know that what I said before stands. I will be by your side always. Whatever you’ll decide I’ll be with you.”

“Thank You, Darling. I won’t – I just need to collect my thoughts and when that happens you’ll be the first I’ll call. Plus, we still need to have that talk.”

“I look forward it. Now let’s get you on that car and on your way to your son.”

With that they both stood Cat still clinging unto the Kryptonian as they walked out the room and through the hallways, into the elevator until they reached the surface and reluctantly they parted when Cat got into the SUV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any grammar and spelling error are mine. this hasn't been beta'd. Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Well Here you guys go. hope you guys enjoy what i'm doing to Cat and the next chapter will probably take place a week or two after this revelation since CatCo will need to be patched up. We will see appearances by Non, Indigo, Lord, Alex, J'onn and Eliza. 
> 
> also i used a pretty old silver aged villain here can any one tell me who she was nemesis to?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy your holidays safely. Happy Holidays.


	10. Acceptance, Talks and Girlfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Full chapter filled with talking of feelings, kissing, more kissing, make out sessions with interruptions, James getting the wrong idea of where he and Kara stand, We find out what's been happening with Alex and J'onn as well as Non returning to screw things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see notes at end

It’s been over a week since she learned just how drastic a turn her life had taken. And after that first night back home, when she had unsuccessfully tried to drown that truth with alcohol after sending Carter to bed, she had done everything to not think about the situation. Which didn’t really work out as great as she had hoped. Alcohol had always held a comforting effect which soothed her in her worst of times. It was the only vice she held which she’s allowed anyone to curve slightly, by her son and Kara. A vice she will allow herself to minimize but never cut out of her life. A vice which had never disappointed her; that is until now. For once her she couldn’t feel the warmth it held, and the wonderful numbing effect delivered and only that bitter taste and burn remained. Her one form of solace and ease didn’t work, it didn’t work because she wasn’t entirely human anymore. Something she wanted to forget and now couldn’t. So, the next morning after very little sleep yet again she instead threw herself into her work. 

CatCo’s building almost being leveled kept her on her toes and busy day in and day out. Carter wasn’t very happy with the circumstances, specially after being thrust into another life or death situation so soon after returning home. He wasn’t angry at her but sad that she disappeared again after an attack and all he had gotten from her was an almost generic text message. She couldn’t really tell him the whole situation. She hated that she had to lie to him once again in the span of two days. She now knew what Kara had felt after she had confronted her, and she had to lie about her identity. She needed to protect her son and she needed to lie to accomplish that. It was soul crushing, but he was safer being kept in the dark. 

After that the meetings came. For a long while she wanted to do this alone without assistance, but her time became a commodity in demand. The board wanted regular updates, the press kept hounding her, the new contractors needed direction and she needed to speak with James about his performance. She couldn’t do this alone without taping into her newfound abilities. Which unfortunately would pop up with out her even trying to use. She was pulled by so many sides that she’s found herself braking doors, speed reading important documents, moving at superhuman speeds and worst of all breaking many of her expensive fountain pens. This would have been cause to call in Kara sooner but thankfully she had been working from home so no one had been privy to any of these displays. Well no one but the repair men who’ve had to be called at the end of the day to fix all of her little accidents. And for some reason Carter who has looked at her weirdly when ever she’d appear out of nowhere every time he was talking to her whenever her speed would kick in without her control. Thank fully Carter had yet to see her using it just her aftermath Houdini appearance. 

So, she ended up calling Kara in after that third day when all she had left in her home office was her special crystal imbedded Mont Blanc fountain pen and she wasn’t brave enough to see that pen crushed. And the girl really came through demonstrating she really was her hero, her very own brand of Supergirl when the next day she arrived with a box of fountain pens and ready to help. She took care of the contractors and of keeping everyone on their toes while they worked from alternate locations while her office and entire floor had to be rebuilt. Her meetings were scheduled and her schedule working efficiently. 

So, Interview requests came and went from talk shows, newspapers and magazines and since CatCo’s own website had released her return everyone wanted to know where she had been and how it felt almost losing her life again so soon after her return. She took some of those interviews on the request of the board. Which she didn’t owe anything to but after they began to talk about distancing CatCo’s brand from the Supergirl; she knew she had to step in. But after threats and glares didn’t work; compromise was her only option. 

She would go out and parade herself in front of the masses if it meant keeping Supergirl from being discarded. Kara had suffered enough after National City turned their backs on her after her mind was altered. She didn’t need her to think this would happen every time things like this happened. Unfortunately, property damage was a side effect of keeping aliens from killing innocents.

So, she had promised them, and also reminded them, that after the last attack on CatCo property she had the foresight of obtaining ‘in case of alien attack’ damage insurance which helped keep them off her back on the subject. Which now left her and Kara to plan her press release. An event which fortunately wouldn’t last more than a few hours.

After putting that situation to rest she had her talk with James which went by very smoothly even though she could tell Kara was worried of the outcome. All in all, James barely reached the minimum expectancy she held him up to. So, she couldn’t really fault him with taking the easy way out when all that pressure rested on him. After a very long talk and a few drinks, that held no physical effect on her, she promised she would allow him to learn the ropes from her. Just in case another incident occurred where he was needed to step in for her he would be more adequately prepared. 

Thankfully things had calmed down some after that turbulent week. Yet there was still a week or so left into construction, so she kept working from home. And Kara her ever dutiful assistant split her time between overseeing the building’s progress and keeping Cat’s schedule, meetings and phone calls in order from her home office’s couch. Kara kept things professional and strictly business. No doubt respecting her wishes. 

Sure, she thought she’d have time away from the woman, who for almost a year had occupied her thoughts. But now that they were spending hours cooped up in her home office she really wanted to talk to the younger woman. She hated leaving things unfinished. And their interactions had been feeling awkward and strained. It was time to have to figure out where they stood hopefully without getting into the more recent developments. Which is why now is the time to do this. 

So, grabbing her glass of M&M’s from her desk, and popping a few into her mouth, she made her way from her desk to the cream-colored sofa where Kara was seated. She felt the body next to her stiffen when she took a seat. Taking a moment to compose her thoughts and finish the sweet candy shelled chocolate as she sat there knowing Kara would undoubtedly open the dialogue. 

Straightening up on her side of the sofa the younger woman stopped all typing on the tablet on her lap and waited for her boss to speak. When the older woman made no motion to speak after almost a minute or so later Kara decided to break the silence. 

“Is there anything you needed, Ms. Grant?” 

“No, nothing.”

“Oh, um did you want me to leave? I could go I was just finishing up some emails, but I, um, I-I-I could do that tomorrow.” Kara was on the process of reaching for the bag next to her when she felt the small delicate hand take a hold of her wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Following the path, from the warm hand gripping her, with her eyes trailing up the maroon colored blouse encased arm going further up until her eyes met warm green hazel eyes. 

“I don’t want you to go. That’s not why…” taking a deep breathe Cat’s grip loosened and reached for the tablet with her other hand and setting it down on the small end table next to Kara’s side. She had leaned in over the kryptonian to reach the table top feeling Kara inhale in a gasp. With a smile she took back her seat as she pulled the arm in her grasp between them while she interlocked her fingers with Kara’s. “I know I said I needed time to deal with what I found out last week. But I didn’t want things to change when we’re around each other.”

Feeling Cat’s fingers interlocking with hers had robbed her of all thought or senses but the warm weight in her hand. Barely catching the tail end of the what Cat had said made her snap up and look at the woman in front of her looking anywhere but at her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ms. Grant. I think everything is still as it’s always been.”

“Oh, Kara, the fact that you can’t call me by my name or have barely been able to look me in the eyes this past week says otherwise. What I meant when I said I needed time alone to think I meant I might have needed the rest of the night or maybe the weekend. I didn’t want to alienate you or make you think we couldn’t talk about things outside of work. But looking back I should have probably been clearer on that.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Ms. – Cat, but I guess I was just trying to give you space. I figured if I kept myself from saying your name it would keep me from asking personal questions. I didn’t want you to feel like I was intruding on your space now that we had to work in the same small office for most of the day.”

“Oh, my sweet dear girl. Even on the worst of my worst days having you around would never be an intrusion. Having you around this past week even with you keeping yourself at arm’s length has kept me from firing most of my staff and killing half of the board members.” She told Kara with a warm smile. “You keep me centered and grounded Kara. Specially right now that everything’s turned into an intricate episode of one of those sci-fi shows or movies Carter likes to watch.” Which of course she would never admit to enjoying and queuing in her Netflix account to watch whenever Carter is at his father’s. 

“I’m sorry, for being a reason that happened. If I could I would go back and take you as far away from that park, so this could never had happened.”

“Maybe so, but it wasn’t you that allowed this to happen. I don’t know how long until you stop blaming yourself. But I’ll happily remind you everyday until you start believing what I say. So right now, I will tell you this, Kara,” when Kara would still not meet her gaze she took it upon herself to take her chin in her free hand and lift kryptonian’s face until it was at eye level with hers. “as you well know from a lot of my rants on Fate; I don’t believe in it. I believe that Fate is a construct that exists, so we can all feel less guilty that horrible things happen without actually believing we could do something otherwise on the fact. I firmly believe that fate is nonexistent. So, everything that has happened from the moment you freed me of those handcuffs has all been on us. The only mistake you made in all this, Kara, is that you put too much faith in me. You trusted in me, you gave me the benefit of doubt when you believed I would run to safety. And you made the right choice because it helped you focus on the fight.” Kara’s lips parted as if she was about to protest when Cat placed her thumb on her soft lips, killing any objection that was about to be uttered.

“Kara, what happened after that wasn’t your fault because I made a choice. You wanted me to run to and not look back, but I couldn’t. Kara, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself knowing that Leslie and Siobhan were out for my blood and to some extent yours, and you got hurt because I ran. I don’t run when people I care about are in danger. And besides I wasn’t as scared for my life as I was for yours.”

Pulling away from the older woman’s grasps she pushed herself off the couch and took a few steps before turning to face the confused woman still seated. “Why?!”

“Kara, what? What do you mean why?”

“What I mean is that you remember I had defeated Leslie before, right? And before that I defeated Reactron, someone my cousin had a lot of trouble taking down. I’m Supergirl, the Girl of Steel, I’m invulnerable and strong. And yet you had so little faith in me that you would come back and throw yourself in harms way to save me?” 

Rising in surprise at Kara’s outburst Cat tried to calm the other woman. “I know all that, Kara. But you’ve taken my words out of context. I didn’t mean… Kara, you know that while at times I’m your harshest critic, I’m also your most steadfast supporter. I’ve stood by you even when I tried to push you away as my assistant and specially after that balcony incident. I know you can take care of yourself because I’ve seen your strength and resilience first hand. You are brave, strong, powerful and tough. I know you can overcome nearly anything but you’re also too trusting and innocent when you face human foes. I wasn’t questioning your strength I was afraid that the two women you were facing would take advantage of your faltering while you forced yourself not to hurt them. I know Leslie and I’ve met hundreds of Siobhan Smythe’s type. They are vicious and underhanded and will use any means to bring down those they perceive as oppositions, which at the time, you were. Never, think I will stop believing in your power or abilities or in you Kara. That will never happen but I will also never stop looking out for you.”

With her shoulders slumped and anger dissipated Kara tried to apologize. “I’m so sorry, Cat, I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I know that everything you’re saying is true because you’ve proven yourself time and again. It’s a reflex I fall back on when I feel…anger behind the anger, right?”

“Yes, I know it well. But I also have learned to work through it and control it and not let it control me. I know what you’re dealing with out there, Kara. I know because you’re living in the shadow of your cousin and have misogynistic assholes picking at everything you do comparing and making your actions seem lesser than his. I know because I faced those same criticisms and put downs by men who let me know day in and day out that I wasn’t good enough to carry CatCo far and who compared my every action and decision with Perry White’s. So, never be afraid to fight for yourself.”

“You really always know what to say to me. You’re an inspiration to the world and me Cat and that’s what made me fall in lo –” as soon as her ears registered what she was about to reveal she clamped her mouth shut with her hand and stared wide eyed and scared at the other blonde. Whose face had gone blank.

‘Was Kara going to say she loves me? Wait, Kara Loves Me? I Care for her, but do I feel the same? Have I gotten to that same place? Kara is the only person who has gotten past my barriers and cemented herself into my heart. She’s smart, strong and beautiful. She’s caring, selfless, compassionate, attentive. She’s been my only constant besides my son. The only one who sees past my mask and bullshit. But do I feel the same? Do I…oh…’ her inner musings were cut short when she caught Kara’s downcast eyes and face as well as her defeated stance. Her mouth was moving she is saying something.

“…and I know that you might not feel the same and we might have had a moment that day when you woke up. Which must have been because you were feeling grateful that I looked after Carter some. You don’t have say anything I know I crossed a line and I should go now and don’t worry I’ll hand in m – ”

Kara froze when she felt the arms wrapped tightly around her neck and those same lips, that would haunt her every dream since that day, pressed against hers. They felt like heaven. And when the shock wore off, Kara placed her hands on the petite woman’s hips pulling her closer as she willed her lips to reciprocate in fervor and passion. She felt Cat moan and her hands tangle and pull roughly on her hair, when she nipped at the shorter blonde’s lip, making her part her lips to groan in response. She felt Cat’s smirk slightly as she took control before Kara felt Cat’s tongue tracing her bottom lip before capturing her lips again as that soft plump tongue finally slipped past her lips. Kara could taste her fully now as the hints of chocolate and fine single malt scotch assaulted her senses.

One of Cat’s hands had made its way to cheek where her thumb moved in slow circles inciting goosebumps where it touched. She prayed to Rao to never let this moment end and to let her remember every single detail. 

Cat pulled back and smiled at the whimper that escaped the kryptonian. Opening her eyes, she took in Kara’s pouting red swollen lips. Her brows where knitted together expression sulking before a hopeful look took over. 

“Is – was this real? Did that really happen or am I dreaming? Because I don’t want to wake up if I am.” 

“I sure hope this was real, darling. But I’m interested in learning what else I’d be doing in that dream you don’t want to wake up from.” Cat says with a predatory look as her fingers trace the other woman’s lips.

“So, not a dream.” Kara says with a small whimper. “What’s going to happen now?”

Removing her hand from the taller blonde’s face, Cat pulled her lips to hers in a brief kiss. “We figure out where we stand and then where we go from here.”

“So, we’re a ‘We’?” Kara responded dazed with a smile.

“Only if you want us to be a ‘we’ as you put it. I’ve only ever felt like this once before; but never like this. Never with this intensity.”

“I do, I mean, I want us to be a ‘we’, I want to kiss you every day, I want to hold you in my arms and see you smile at me like you’re doing right now.”

“I do too, darling. Come why don’t we take a seat and,” pauses to fix the glasses resting on her nose and with a pained expression says, “talk about our feelings.” Cat leads Kara to the sofa where they take a seat facing each other hands clasped.

“That must have been very uncomfortable for you, Cat.” Kara says with a smile.

“It was but I believe I read somewhere that doing that builds a foundation for a stable relationship, which says a lot about why I’m four times divorced now.”

“Talk is more than one person doing the talking.”

“Unless you’re in a Shakespearean play.”

“What I mean is that you can’t communicate solely one sided. For a relationship to work or to start properly you need an open dialogue between both. Which is where we need to start. I need to be open with you and you with me. I don’t need you to tell me your deepest darkest secrets but at least if something is wrong bring it up and don’t let it build up. Like tell me how long have you known that you had feelings for me?”

“Of course, let’s start with the easy question. Well I actually deluded myself for the longest time. I don’t know how to process my feelings very well, Kara, but I…noticed that my view on you changed that day Leslie attacked me on Thanksgiving. For the longest time I saw you as my protégé, as the assistant who had gone far and beyond, the young woman with the infinite potential. But that day when you told me about your parents and how you lived with a foster family it made me understand that I wanted to know more about you. And after that you came along sharing with me tidbits and stories about yourself that it made me want to do anything in power to know more. I was always content to ignore those under my employ, the less I knew the better. It wasn’t until that night when you walked in with your clone after I tried to unmask you that I felt two new sensations. Real hurt and Understanding. Kara, you fooled me for all of few minutes and then I saw your clone walk out of there and everything was off.” With a shake of her head whatever Kara was going to say was pushed down. 

“I was hurt that you would lie to me to that extreme. But I understood, and I knew I wasn’t mad at you but at myself for being the one to put you in that position. That same night before the ruse began I saw your desk empty and I thought I had lost you. Not as my assistant but maybe something else. I debated with myself on why I didn’t call you out? But then it hit me. I cared for you, Kara, and for the longest time after I started to notice more things about you. But for as long as believed those feelings existed I also did everything in my power to deny them. It wasn’t really until after waking up from my little nap that I knew I couldn’t keep denying myself. I almost talked myself out of ever pursuing a relationship with you, yet again, before that woman attacked. But I couldn’t do that again. Be scared of the possibilities. So, I might have cared for you for so long that it wasn’t until I heard you say the ‘L’ word that I somehow grasped that my feelings might run deeper.”

Kara looked pensive for the longest time after Cat’s small speech that it made her worry. Before a giant smile took over Kara’s face and a small giggle escaped her. Not expecting that reaction, Cat pulled away.

“Really, Keira what I said made you laugh? I’m laying my ‘feelings’ out for you and you think it’s funny?”

Kara’s smiled fell and a panicked looked entered her eyes. “No, Cat, I’m not laughing at what you said. It’s just that we’re both more alike than I thought.”

Lips pursed, and eyebrow raised Cat only said one word. “Explain.”

Fighting the urge to cower under that look Kara pushed on and answered immediately. “Um, you said you felt something change on thanksgiving. And it was the same with me. We have a catalyst and no matter how much I hate her for hurting you. It was because of Leslie that in one way or another we’re here. When you sent me away and Livewire almost killed you on Thanksgiving. When I thought I might have lost you that day it made me realize that I wouldn’t know how to go on without you in my life. That I would gladly lay my life down without second thought to anything if it meant you would live. And it wasn’t until later that it hit me that the slight hero worship I held for you had evolved to something deeper.”

“You saw me as a hero, your hero?”

“I’ll tell you this, Cat, National City might look at me as their hero, but you are mine. You inspire me every day as your assistant and as Supergirl. Without you I would have failed as a hero after that first day. I think I love you, Cat.”

Cat looked at Kara searching for any untruth in her eyes. But finding nothing but adoration and love there made her heart soar for all of a minute before reality set in. 

“What about James?”

“What about him?” Kara said confused.

“Weren’t you trying to woo him not so long ago? I only ask because I remember giving you advice on how to rope him.”

“You could say that, that was me settling for the only other person who almost saw me and gave me semi decent advice. I don’t think I ever went past the crush stage with him. But after telling myself that you would never look at a girl like me, that I wasn’t enough for you and you could never love me I saw James as the only one who could love me for me. He knew my secret, knew about the DEO, knows my cousin, never was afraid of my powers he - I didn’t have to lie to him. But no matter what he was never you.”

“So, he was perfect. But what I don’t understand is you didn’t know I knew about your secret or powers, why wasn’t I held to a lower standard.”

“He wasn’t perfect. He isn’t perfect. He, saw my strengths as Supergirl, but he never really understood me as Kara. You did, you always knew that, you knew what to say to make me better. You inspired me to be a better me in both iterations. But James he always criticized some of my choices and expected me to bend his way. You never did that, you let me decide for myself.”

Reaching out she took back Kara’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Kara looked down at their joined hands with a confused look.

“What?”

“I can feel your grip.” 

“Don’t you always?” Cat questions perplexed. 

“I do. But I mean I can ‘actually’ feel your grip and it’s actually tight.” Surprised at the Kryptonian’s statement Cat begins to remove her hand when it gets stop by the other woman’s grasp. “I didn’t mean you had to remove your hand. It’s just that it was a surprise. There’s very limited people who can actually make me feel their hold on me. I like it.”

“Are you using some of your super strength to keep my hand locked to yours?” Cat says as she looks at her grasped hand.

“Yes. Wait am I hurting you?”

“No, you’re not but I didn’t notice until now that your hold feels right.”

“I think that I might have been holding back. I must have forgotten about your new a–um.”

“You can say it, Kara. My new abilities. I might not have been able to sit down and think about them, but they haven’t been very subtle. I might have noticed them all this past week even with everything going on which is why I called you in but it wasn’t until now that it actually hit me. And I don’t think I want to hide them.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I was afraid that if I used them I would hurt Carter but seeing you react at my hold put things into perspective for me. I can’t really suppress these abilities and if my strength will increase this much with me just doing little things here and there subconsciously; it means I could hurt Carter worse. Worse than if I trained them. I won’t be able to escape these powers. And I’m not one to run from my problems. So, if uncontrollable powers are my new problem I’m going to damn sure get them under my control.”

“If you want me to I can take you to the DEO for training or I can maybe help you myself.”

“If they can show me how to not be afraid of hurting my son and how not to break anymore doors, knobs or frames then Lucy and her secret government agency can be tolerated.”

“Broken doors, I didn’t know anything about broken,” with a look from Cat Kara seized all questions and shelved the questions for later. “Sorry, I’ll call them tonight and tell them to set things up. When would like me to get them to set it up. You’ll be free Saturday if you want me to take you in then?”

“No, Saturday will not do. Carter has started to notice things are a little off specially if I spend all that time avoiding him. We can go tomorrow at noon. Just let me work out a few things around and I’ll be free tomorrow.”

“Sure, we can do that. The office won’t be near ready until next Monday, so I can rearrange some of the meetings for tomorrow until then.”

“That won’t be necessary leave things as they are. Things are quiet for the moment and this will give James good practice and a place to start.”

“You’re going to allow James to take over for the day?”

“No, for the rest of the week and on and off for a the next week or two until I get a hold of whatever it is that’s happening. But, this time I’ll be around to help him if he gets in a bind.”

“Oh, but what about Carter?”

“Carter will be getting home from school late all this week. He and his science club are fine tuning things for their trip this weekend to Coast City for their big competition. So, we can start at 7 or 8 in the morning and as long as I’m back before Carter get’s home we’ll have a productive day.”

“I’ll set it up then. Lucy will be happy to see you and so will Amelia.” Looking at the clock behind Cat she saw that it was fifteen past five. “It’s almost 6. I should probably start going, Carter should be back soon and Oh, god what will we tell Carter. About us I mean. Now that there is an us to talk about and not just him what will we tell anyone who asks or finds out?”

“Wow, things took a turn.” Says with a small frown before continuing. “Let’s hold things off for a week or so after we go back to the office and also with Carter. I don’t want to tell him yet. He has his competition and I don’t want to give him something else to think about. Let’s keep things between us for now and we can tell everyone else when we feel comfortable knowing we’re in a good place.”

“You mean comfortable knowing if we last.” Kara points out.

“Kara, that’s not what I said. I meant what I said. I’m a private person when it involves the people I love and care about. And I want us to take things a little slow and make a plan. I want you to get comfortable with being with me and me with you. And actually, doing that privately without the paparazzi invading our every step. Once they find out that not only am I dating a woman much younger than I am, she’s also my assistant, your life and mine will be chaos for days if not weeks until they lose their interest. It will be overwhelming for you Kara. You aren’t used to it and the questions they might ask to make you break down can be horrible. Just give us this time.”

“I don’t care what anybody thinks, Cat. But I want that, just us, I don’t care if only we know. The rest of the world doesn’t matter in this relationship only us.” With a smile Kara pulled Cat to her pressing her lips with hers. And Kara was right this here is what she wants. Having Cat in this capacity and maybe more all to herself.

______________________________________________________________________________

The past few weeks had been hectic and stressful for both Kara and Cat. With spending most of that first week at the DEO on their free time and then returning back to the newly reconstructed CatCo Main Offices about a week and a half after they had laid everything down has been anything but easy. But thanks to her new training Cat has been able to keep her abilities from showing up now that she’s working full days at her newly rebuilt office. She’s had her minor slip ups here and there but with Kara’s ever vigilant eyes and ears she hasn’t been caught. No one in the office aside from Kara knew of her secret and she expected that to still remain that way. Of course she knew that Witt and Olsen knew about Kara’s own secret alien heritage and of her unusually speedy recovery but anything other than that she still wasn’t ready to even tell them. 

And her own powers weren’t the only things Kara and Cat had been able to keep under wraps. No, they have miraculously kept their own blossoming relationship quiet and away from prying eyes. Though Cat knew that she should keep herself and Kara in check more often if she want’s the plan’s she set in motion to work out smoothly and with no repercussions. Turns out that she had required less sleep to function thanks to her new half kryptonian genes and so that night after her and Kara had hashed out their feelings Cat got to thinking. She knew that things wouldn’t affect her as much if their relationship would ever get out. But Kara was a different matter and not only would her life be forever altered but her reputation would never recover from the backlash. It wasn’t so much that she’ll be dating Cat Grant that’ll be where the people attack her with it’ll have more to do with the fact that she’s dating her much older billionaire boss. The names will come forth branding Kara from gold-digger, to easy. Speculation would start, and she couldn’t do that to Kara. So, Cat pulled her tablet out that night and sat herself ready to plan for not only their future but Kara’s very own. 

Which is why the next day, before her talk with James she had a very serious talk with HR requesting an unbiased third party to review all of Kara’s progress at CatCo letting them know she wanted to promote her. And she did warn Kara about the reviews and shadowing that would be taking place after they’d began working at the office. Kara was confused but the terror that would have happened if Cat had never warned her never came. She didn’t really come out and say, ‘this is all because I’m going to promote you, so things don’t go to crap when people find out,’ no she lied. Which she hoped Kara didn’t hold against her for too long after she found out, but she wanted Kara to act indifferently to the interviews and questions she was bound to receive. God only knew that girl was horrible at hiding secrets. So, she just told her it was a new review HR wanted to have with her probably trying to wrap their heads on how she’s survived so long as her assistant. 

No one in the office knew about their relationship, yet. But they were unable to keep that a secret from two women outside the offices who worked at the DEO headquarters. They were able to last weeks with no one finding out at CatCo, but they couldn’t last one day with out Lucy Lane finding out. Those Lanes were and will always be the bane to her existence. 

That first day after Kara taught her how to control her senses without the glasses she had taken to wearing. She was led out into the desert to run, which didn’t burn off any of her excess energy but made her more jittery which led to more running and reflex tests with Kara at her heels keeping her from running too far or into mountains which to her credit only happened once. But then that day ended with her nearly fainting towards the end of their session when they remembered to tell her that she needed to keep a higher calorie intake at meals if she didn’t want her energy and sugar levels dropping or depleting. So, her normal breakfast of a small fruit bowl wouldn’t cut it, and neither would her salad lunches and dinners unless they were toped with at least a dozen or so cheeseburgers. After that talk came and went and Kara gave her some of her special high caloric protein bars she kept at her sister’s office. Once she’d finish eating enough to make her feel more or less normal Kara’s worried demeanor suddenly led to her being pushed against said sisters desk. She couldn’t really say how long they were pressed against one another's lips never parting long enough to care where they were when the door slammed open and standing there at the door, wearing the biggest grin, was none other than Lucy Lane. Before either could say anything or tell her she was hallucinating she held a hand up to them shaking her head before she walked out and locked the door behind her but not before both super powered heroes super hearing caught her last words.

“Speedy owes me fifty dollars, I told him it wouldn’t take more than a month for them to get their mack on.”

And after spending the rest of the day and most of the next avoiding eye contact with not-so-much-anymore-tolerable-Lane, as Cat had taken to calling Lucy. But no matter how much they tried they couldn’t keep their hands or lips off of each other once they entered the office again long enough for Amelia to walk in on them this time. Much to Lucy’s never-ending amusement that led to an uncomfortable talk which led to Lucy and Amelia declaring that office off limits to anyone and everyone in the DEO but them just in case they were to get caught again. 

So that was how Cat ended up hyper-vigilant to their small touches and smiles at the office in case they ended up getting caught like they did at the DEO. Which was another reason her powers kept popping up at inopportune times which led to Kara having to find new excuses to get close to her to calm her down. And then the small touches would threaten to commence which led to custodial services having to pick up many a ‘faulty’ broken office chair or Kara replacing her entire glass drink ware and dozens of broken computer mouse and keyboards. To say that these few weeks had been tense at the office were like saying childbirth was a walk in the park for all women. 

But now she could relax because after all those weeks of being reviewed and Cat’s path of destruction, Cat had just been given the report just as the day ended with the verdict. And showing what she had known all along, that Kara Danvers was ready for a promotion into any journalism position open. Cat was beyond thrilled things were moving so quickly and this was the exact outcome she’d foreseen. Now all that was left to do was let Kara choose her path, which though already set, she wanted to still let Kara think this was all out of the blue. So that’s why she was already laying in bed thinking over the last few weeks as she re-reads the files holding Kara’s future. Sitting up Cat hid the folder she was reading when she heard the fluttering cape, something that still surprises her, she was expecting nearing her balcony and walked out to receive her nightly visitor. 

Cat was happy indeed, perhaps much to happy, that as soon as Kara had stepped foot on her balcony after her nightly patrol of the city she had received her with a near toppling kiss which ended with Kara’s back pressed against her balcony wall. Cat’s slim body pressed against hers, her body molded perfectly against the taller blondes. 

Teeth pulling at invulnerable lips, while nails scratched at impenetrable skin. It was moments like this that Kara loved sharing with Cat knowing that she wouldn’t hurt the smaller woman if she lost control for a second. But moments like these were often rare and only left for after training make out sessions at the DEO which ended with Cat yelling at Kara for making her feel like a teenager because of her new kryptonian hormones racing through her. And though she didn’t want to pull away she wanted to know what the cause of Cat’s new carefree attitude was and also because she was afraid Carter might catch them. 

Pulling her face back eyes opening as a small smile tugged at her lips Kara asks, “Not that I’m not happy about this new fierce spontaneous wild Cat but why? Carter might catch us.”

Burying her head in the crook of the taller “Carter is asleep darling and what do you mean why? Can’t I, your very hot and loving girlfriend greet you with a passionate and…” pulling back when she felt Kara freeze she saw the girls face reflecting amazement and traces of what she recognized as hope. “What? Why did you freeze darling?”

“You called me your girlfriend?”

“Of course, I did, was I not suppose too? I know that I hate the use of that word since we are not hormonal pimply teenagers but that is what this is and what we are to each other unless…” Cat said as she pulled back face looking down hoping she had not read too much into their still fresh and young relationship. When she felt a pair of strong hands hold her still and keep her from retreating. 

“No, that’s what I want. You’re right but it’s just that we’ve never talked about where exactly this was going. Or what we were to each other. I knew there was an us, but I didn’t really know exactly how far of an us there was. I mean we might not have gone out on fancy dates. But just dinners in and make out sessions at the DEO don’t exactly say where we stand so I didn’t know how far we’ve reached or if we reached anywhere – Am I making sense?” Kara said while cutting herself after seeing Cat’s amused look.

“Yes, you are which says of how much time I’ve spent with you that I can decipher kryptonian babble.” Cat said thoroughly amused before continuing. “But I do understand dear and I know we talked about keeping us secret but that doesn’t mean we aren’t mutually exclusive since I saw that you’ve pulled away some from that handsome young art director.”

“Do I detect jealousy in your tone, Ms. Grant?”

“I don’t do jealousy Kiera? You should know that, but he has been trying to gain your attention for a week or two as of late and those feelings were what made Olsen break up with not-so-much-anymore-tolerable-Lane, isn’t it?”

“Must you keep calling Lucy that. I mean it’s bad enough you call her that but to keep doing it to her face just makes her act out more. I swear you both are like children.” Kara muttered. “And no, they didn’t break-up because he has feeling for me. James doesn’t know what he wants. He probably thinks it’s a relationship with me and I hate the fact that I strung him along but it’s not that. He’s lost and now I’m what’s familiar to him. And I already think I’ve made it clear that there couldn’t be anything between us specially with what happened after the RedK incident.”

“No, darling you’ve been pulling away from him, but you’ve not yet made it clear to him you’re not interested. For all he knows this is just you giving him the space he had asked for and now you want him to make the first move. And I can’t believe that only because you said a few words he threw you aside because he was the one who needed time. If I only you’d let me I can very gladly drop him off the pier without anyone being the wiser it was me who did it.”

Dropping a chaste kiss on her boss and girlfriends lips before reminding her of their talks. “Remember what you, Lucy and I talked about? How you can only use your powers for good and not to drop anyone into any bodies of water?”

“Vaguely.” Cat uttered with mild uninterest before a grin appeared. “But maybe if we recreate what happened after that talk it’ll come back to me.”

They both leaned in and just as their lips were about to touch they both sighed as they leaned into each other foreheads resting against one another. Separating Kara took a step back and gave cat an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry I swear I’ll be really quick.”

“I understand, Kara, I can hear the robbery too. Why don’t we take a rain check on tonight’s what do you millennials call it a ‘make-out session’? I’ll be heading to bed early tonight because I promise you tomorrow will be a very busy day for both of us.” Cat told the kryptonian as she began to walk back into her bedroom. 

“Wait, I run your schedule and you literally only have one appointment and It’s over the phone near the end of the day.” Kara was going over all the appointments in her mind to make sure that was right. 

“I know that, darling but that’s not what I was talking about. And no, I won’t tell you because it’s a surprise, so up, up and all that and stop those idiots before they crash into someone or destroy something.” With that Cat had already closed the glass door just as Kara took off with a look of confusion still glued on her face. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The town was quiet, and the only sign of life was the small diner and tiny bus stop still operating at midnight. For a place with a population of under a hundred the small Californian town could barely even register on a map. A perfect place to stop and rest for anyone who was running from something or someone. 

And two of those people were seated in one of the booths at the diner waiting for their bus to arrive. A small blonde boy about eight and a blond woman in her late twenties seated across from one another. Their resemblance was uncanny letting anyone who saw them know that they could only be mother and son. That is unless you caught anything of what they talked about.

“We’re not stopping this time, right? I mean it’s been over a month of hiding and bus rides, J’onn, things should have gone a bit quiet now that it’s safe for us to go get some provisions at my mom’s. Plus, we need to get a message out to Kara soon before she comes out looking for us.” The blonde said as she tried to subtly scratch her scalp.

“Yes, we will get there direct no more stops. Though I’m still not to keen on that stop. We can get provisions elsewhere. And would you please stop scratching, Alex, people will start looking our way.” J’onn said much to forcefully to his ‘mother’. 

“I would but this thing itches like a mother. And you know that unless you know somewhere we can get any,” Alex looks around before whispering. “Weapons? Then we got to go to my mom’s. I left some weapons there just in case this ever happened so that stop is a must. And don’t worry once we explain who you are mom will be far more too focused on questioning you about yourself than anything else. Anyway, the bus should be here soon so finish your chocolate chip pancakes and slouch a little or people will question that more than my itchy head. Why couldn’t Kara have bought me a less itchy wig?”

“At least you’ll have that to look for.” J’onn said as he slouched a little and took a hearty bite of his pancakes, they might not be Chocos, but they would do until he found the next vending machine that dispensed them. Mouth still half full he continued talking. “Tonight, we’ll get to your mothers and then by early morning we’ll be on a bus to metropolis. It’ll be a long ride so lets just enjoy the rest of the day.”

“Right.” Acknowledged the blonde not looking forward to that long trip but trying to focus on seeing the familiar face of her mother’s soon.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the same time over in National City a tired Kara arrived home about two hours after leaving Cat’s balcony. It had taken that time to help clean up the mess the robbers had left in their path. But now she was back, and her bed had never looked more appealing. She had already changed out of her supersuit and into a pair of pajamas and was about to drop onto her bed when she heard the knock on her door. Looking towards the door she used her x-ray vision to see who was at her door so late. And standing there was none other than James Olsen the same person she’d been avoiding the past few weeks. 

Internally she debated whether to open the door or not. When he called out.

“I know you’re in there Kara, please I just need to talk to you.” James said through the door low enough no else would hear him but loud enough for her to hear him clearly. 

Trying to get this meeting out the way quickly she sped out and opened the door. James walked around her and into her apartment.

“Look I know I told you that I needed time after the whole RedK incident and I actually feel grateful that you never tried to hurry or pressure me into talking about that. But it’s been about two months since then and after Livewire and Silver Banshee attacked I actually wanted to talk about everything. But then you, Cat and Barry got hurt and then everything with CatCo and the board and that attack with that alien happened.” James stopped when he saw Kara’s confusion. “What I’m trying to say Kara is that I’m ready, but I haven’t gotten the chance to tell you with everything going on, it’s been hectic. You’ve been busy with CatCo and Cat’s had me working double duty. But specially this last week with everything mellowing out I’ve been trying to talk with you and what it all boils down to is; I’m ready.”

“Ready for what? James I’m –” Before she was able to finish she felt his lips on hers. He had moved fast enough that her tired and racing mind didn’t even register his movement until his lips where on hers. Putting her hands on his chest she pushed back. “What the Hell James? You can’t just go around kissing people without warning them. Plus, I don’t see you like that anymore.” Not hearing his response, she looked up at his face which was blank as were his eyes. “James? Are you okay? Look I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way but I hope we can move past this and maybe go back to being friends.”

James turned around and walked out unhearing. She was confused and even something like this shouldn’t have provoked such a reaction. “James what is going on? James!” Running after the retreating man walking out her door Kara noticed that James wasn’t the only one walking towards the stairs of her building but so were many of her neighbors. 

She walked back into her apartment stopping by her window. Looking out and down below at the street Kara's brow furrowed as she saw the number of people getting out their cars and buildings all walking towards the same direction with purpose wearing the same blank expression James wore. Something weird was going on and she needed Lucy and the DEO’s help to stop whatever was affecting James and the dozens out there. Speeding into her room she picked up her supersuit putting it on before closing her apartment door and flying out her window towards the DEO seeing the dozens if not hundreds of people walking the streets.

______________________________________________________________________________

In a darkened room stood a salt and peppered haired man maneuvering a hovering sphere on the palm of his hand as a brunette man wearing a black jumpsuit walked in.

“General, Myriad has been activated.”

Listening to the news the first man put down the sphere and nodded. He too was wearing a similar style jumpsuit with minor differences. One being the crest on their chest being different and the red lining the salt and peppered haired man wore around the crest and on the outer section of his shoulders and arms. 

“For you, my dear Astra. First National City, and then the Earth itself will belong to us. All because of You.” General Non said with a superior smirk adorning his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay it's been a pretty long time since i last updated. and for that i apologize. i havent been able to update sooner because of some problems i'm having with one of my arms which has prevented me from typing with that hand without ending in tremendous pain. and i want you to know that i really love writing this fic so much and i don't want to abandon it but if you guys are really patient with me what i've been doing has been writing it out by hand (thankfully i can still use my writing hand) and then slowly with one hand type it out. so updates will be a bit far out and i'll really try to keep the updates to under a month from eachother. and thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos that has been the only thing keeping me focused with getting these chapters out.
> 
> any grammatical or spelling errors are mine since this haven't been beta'd at all. and again Comments, criticism and kudos are warmly welcomed. 
> 
> the next chapter will contain what happens after myriad has been activated, Alex and J'onn come back and Cat will have a more active role in the action and Alex and Eliza find out about Kara's new relationship with Cat Grant.


	11. Revelations, Revelations and More Revelations featuring Myriad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue from the last chapter when Myriad has been activated. Alex and J'onn finally reach Midvale and Eliza after a month long runaround of the government. Kara asks for Cat's help. Maxwell Lord makes his presence known. And Cat gets exposed.

Kara flew around National City all the while trying to contact the DEO headquarters with no results. She couldn't really go there right away without making a last round around the city looking for anyone needing her help. Luckily whatever had happened to the residents of National City happened with no casualties. Once she’d made sure things were as peaceful as could get she passed by Cat’s penthouse calming down after a quick x-ray scan revealed both Grants safely asleep. With that giving her some peace of mind, she flew to the desert headquarters of the DEO.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kara arrived at the DEO in record time finding no one at the main room and an alarm blaring she looked to the screens and saw the cause of the alarm. Someone had put a timer to override the containment cells that held all the alien prisoners. She was about to head towards the console to find a way to cancel the override when she heard the marching steps walking towards her. Through one of the main hallways Lucy, Vasquez, along with two agents and an Amazonian looking red-headed alien woman marched on and had yet to notice her. Reacting quickly Kara pushed them back with her super breath making the human agents land hard on the ground under them. All the while the red-head barely budged.

“I don’t know who you are. But early parole has been canceled.” Kara quipped standing her ground before attacking the red-head with a super speed enabled punched. Which was quickly blocked by the other woman before delivering one of her own that actually connected. Kara barely had time to register the hit when she used the momentum of the hit to allow her body to completely turn before delivering a backhand. A backhand that didn’t even faze the other alien as the other alien threw a quick jab to Kara’s abdomen, before connecting the kryptonian’s face with her knee. And after a bit of a scuffle Kara was thrown with tremendous force upwards body colliding with the rock carved ceiling. Unable to stop herself from falling Kara crashed down into the ground as a huge chunk of the ceiling dropped on her and around her in pieces. 

With the air knocked out of her, Kara, saw the chunk healed boot coming towards her face a second before she rolled out of the way. She heard the crunch of the hard rock crumbling under the other woman’s foot just as she used her body’s momentum to rise up and punch then body slam her onto one of the main debriefing tables. Taking a step back Kara took notice of the woman’s strength and ability. Kara stood back hoping that last attack knocked the red head down for the count. 

“That barely tickled kryptonian. Are you sure you are even trying?” the red-head said before she shifted her body and a punch landed on Kara sending her crashing to the ground.

Kara was annoyed and needed to finish this fight. Specially once she started bragging about them almost being family and trying to mate with her cousin. Talking about her cousin in any sexual form went too far. Even if Clark looked older he still was her baby cousin and that just grossed her out. Feeling a newfound burst of energy, Kara pushed the other woman off of her and with a powerful punch she sent her flying onto a thick mechanical door with enough force to knock her out.

Kara barely had enough time to breathe out in relief when a green bullet whizzed past her drawing her attention. Turning to look at who was shooting at her she was hit on the left bicep piercing it by one of the kryptonite bullets. The pain was instant, but Kara knew that if she stayed out in the open she could get killed. Dodging the flying bullets, she took cover behind a stack of metal crates. Looking out she noticed the shooters being none other than Lucy and Susan. She needed to get through to Lucy before her and Susan killed her. And before the override sequence reached zero which was seconds away.

“Lucy, Susan you both got to fight this. You need to wake up.” She pleaded with them. And for one second, she thought she had gotten through as the only noise now being the override warning being down to fifteen seconds before the second wave of shots were fire. There was no way to get through them and by now Kara was bleeding and desperate when she caught sight of her space pod a few feet away. With an idea in mind she evaded the last few rounds and supersped to the pod and shifted it around a bit, so the engine would face the two women who were quickly reloading again. And with a few quick taps to the pods console she began to turn on the engine. And just as a third wave of bullets were fired the engine shifted on knocking the two women to the ground. Using this distraction Kara ran to the DEO’s main computer where the countdown had already reached two seconds and with no more fanfare put her fist through it effectively stopping the override. 

She didn’t have much time to celebrate her success as she pulled out the kryptonite bullet still lodged in her bicep. She’d felt pain before but none of that felt as draining and painful as this small little piece of rock felt as she pulled it out. After throwing it as far away from herself she turned and went to check on the fallen women who were unconscious but alive. After apologizing to their prone bodies Kara knew she needed answers and since the DEO had been compromised she had to find an alternative. She needed to go to the second place that would have abundance of information on whatever this was. She needed to find her cousin. 

After taking the red-headed woman to a free cell she went back to pick up Lucy and Vasquez and placed them in the med bay beds along with the other two agents she had knocked out earlier. Happy that they would at least be comfortable when they woke up she set out to go find Clark. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kara was heading back to National City and CatCo after spending most of the night searching for answers on what was going on in her city. Because if her search for her cousin revealed anything was that this was Myriad and the wave was only affecting National City and nowhere else. And how did she know it was Myriad that was unleashed? Her mother’s AI told her.

After she spent a few hours looking for Clark with no luck she figured he might be at his fortress up in the Arctic. But when she arrived he was nowhere to be found and from what his service bot, Kelex, told her he was off world unavailable to help her. Facing a dead end, she tried to pry information from the service bot with no luck but with a little pleading he called on her mother’s AI to answer her questions. Which she finally did and that was when she found out about her aunt’s motives before her death and what Myriad was. Kara couldn’t believe her Aunt Astra developed the Myriad technology back in Krypton to mind control Argo city and the council members to get them to do what she wanted them to. All because the council ignored the signs of Krypton’s imminent destruction by their own hands. Astra had built the device but was never was able to implement it. Instead she was discovered and that was why she had been on the run. A successful task until her mother had used Kara to capture her and Non and imprisoned them in Fort Rozz.

Every bit of information felt so surreal now. Since for weeks Kara believed that she had stopped Myriad the night her Aunt died in her arms. But she had failed and in death her Aunt had succeeded. Myriad had no off switch and once activated there was no way to stop it. So, with that in mind she was headed back to National City to figure out a way to stop Myriad and Non. Because she couldn’t give up hope that easily and she couldn’t give up and risk losing her new makeshift family. Lucy, James, Winn, Amelia and Susan have been taken over and she was damned if she was going to give up on them that easily. She couldn’t include Cat in that list because she still held hope that since Myriad was affecting human minds hers might not be. And just maybe after all the changes her newly established girlfriend had gone through she might have come out unaffected.

Seeing Cat’s building up ahead she sped up and touched down on her bedroom balcony where her hearing picked up two steady heartbeats. Slowly she reached for the glass door afraid of what she would find. But she never had the chance to even grasp the door handle when it opened revealing a sharply dressed Cat Grant standing behind. 

“Kara, what – Ooof.” Cat barely got out part of her question when she felt the air knocked out of her slightly. 

“Cat, thank Rao. You’re okay you’re not a mindless drone.” Kara said as she continued to hug her and plant kisses all over her petit girlfriend’s face. 

“Kara, what on earth has gotten into you darling? Not that I’m complaining. But what would make you think I’m a I mindless drone?” Cat asked the moment she was set down before adding. “I am not that brainless dolt Lois Lane, I can think for myself. Thank you very much.”

“You haven’t noticed what’s going on outside?” Kara asked the older woman. “It’s too quiet even with the masses out there marching.”

“No, I have had these glasses on and off since this morning.” Walking around the caped kryptonian Cat reached her balcony ledge as she removed the lead frame glasses. And after focusing her sight she looked down onto the streets forty stories down. “What’s going on down there? I didn’t notice it had gotten so silent out there.”

“I – wait where’s Carter? Maybe he wasn’t affected if he’s still here.” Kara began to walk towards Cat’s bedroom door and into the hallway. She needed to make sure Carter was okay before she could explain anything to the woman who was following her and firing question after question to her retreating back. Using her x-ray vision, she scanned the doors trying to locate the teenager. And once her sight reached the room across the hallway two doors away from Cat’s bedroom she found the boy sitting at his desk. As she reached for the door knob she was prevented from twisting it open when a small hand gripped hers.

“What is going on out there, Kara? Is what’s going on the reason you’re still in your suit? Did you even go home last night?” Cat questioned the Kryptonian making sure to keep her voice low, so Carter wouldn’t hear her say Kara’s name.

“Something is going on in National City and for some reason you weren’t affected. Let me check on Carter and make sure he’s okay and I promise that I will tell you everything.” Kara told Cat hoping that the smaller woman would stand down long enough for her to check on the teenager.

“Okay but let me go in first. I don’t want him to get startled when he sees Supergirl walk into his room so early in the morning.” Cat conceded. 

Kara understood Cat’s reasoning and accepted the compromise by letting go of the handle, taking a step away from the door and praying to Rao that Carter was spared from Myriad’s wave. With one last look to Kara, Cat gave a knock of warning letting Carter know that she would be opening the door and then pushed it open. The only sound in the room were the clacking of computer keys, the main lights were off and since the blinds were still closed tightly no light came through from outside. The only source of light that emanated in the room was the soft glow of Carter’s laptop illuminating the room and the teenager who sat in front of it still clad in his pajamas. On the screen scrolling down were odd looking symbols. 

“Carter sweetie what are you doing?” Cat asked her son as she placed a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. When Carter didn’t even flinch at the contact or by his mother’s voice being so close she turned to back to the Kryptonian woman. Fear shone brightly in her eyes as he voice wavered. “Kara?”

“I was afraid of this. I’m so sorry Cat. I should have done more to stop my aunt and Non.” Kara apologized as her hand rolled to fists and her face crumpled.

“Is that why you asked me if I was if I was a mindless drone? What happened to my son, Kara?” Cat questioned her voice even and her expression blank as her fingers threaded through her son’s messy curls. 

Kara didn’t know what to do with herself at the moment. She failed the city, she failed her friends and yet again she failed Cat and Carter. “My mother or more like her Artificial Intelligence told me all this earlier and I didn’t want to believe her. She said that back in Krypton my Aunt Astra knew that if things didn’t change with our way of treating our planet it would die. She tried to warn the head council, but they didn’t do anything to change or to help restore the planet. Instead they ignored her warnings. Her solution was that if they didn’t help of their own accord she would force them. Which is why she designed the Myriad technology. A form of mind control that would force the council to see things her way, but she failed. My mother captured her months later and imprisoned her.”

“That space station that the government try to sell to the public as a meteorite that crashed here on earth twelve years ago was a jail?” Cat questioned from her place on the ground next to Carter’s chair.

“Yes, wait how…that wasn’t public knowledge.” Kara was in awe at Cat because even she didn’t know about Fort Rozz crashing along with her pod until months earlier.

“I have made it my prerogative to obtain secrets. I wouldn’t have published it of course knowing the mass hysteria this would have caused. So, don’t worry as far I know no one else has this knowledge but me and the government.” Cat made sure to reassure the kryptonian. 

“I wasn’t worried just…you don’t stop surprising me.” Kara muttered in awe at the sitting blonde before remembering the situation. “But yeah it’s called Fort Rozz and it crashed on Earth releasing all of the prisoners along with my Aunt, Non and a lot of their followers. That’s who I’ve been fighting until a few months ago when she tried to bring Myriad back on line here on earth. I tried to stop them but during a fight with my sister and J’onn, the alien who helped stop me all those weeks ago, my aunt was killed. And after that we thought we had stopped Myriad. But we were wrong. I should have realized that Non would have returned stronger than before and with something up his sleeve. I should have stopped him when I had the chance.” Kara told the smaller blonde as she remembered that day clearly when she had him at her mercy and let him go thinking her sister and J’onn were in danger. 

“It’s not your fault, darling. This is on that asshole Nan.” the shorter blonde said butchering the kryptonian’s name while trying to be comforting before asking. “But how do we reverse it? Can it be reversed?”

“No.” Kara whispered brokenly. “And I don’t have any help. Lucy and everyone at the DEO have been affected and my cousin is off world. And I don’t think I can fix this.

Cat jumped to her feet nimbly and unexpectedly making Kara jump back in surprise. “Well I don’t believe that. There’s always a way and we’ll find it. You and I together. And I know you believe that deep down or else you wouldn’t have returned back to National City. Don’t lose that hope. Because we’ll find a way; together. You don’t need your cousin or the DEO as long as you've got me. Let’s go to CatCo. By now my correspondents outside the city should’ve picked up what’s going on in the city and we can get answers. We can figure things out from there. Let me just change my foot ware quickly because I don’t plan on breaking any more heels if I’m going to be running today.” Cat turned to Carter laying a kiss on his forehead promising to herself to help Supergirl fix what was going on and keep him safe, before walking out of Carter’s room knowing that Kara would follow her.

Kara was and will always be in awe of the woman in front of her who never let anything make her tumble down. This was what had drawn her to watch her talk show, read every piece of article of hers and later want to work for her. That strength she emanated amid all controversy and obstacle. It was what made her fall in love with her. And now she felt proud to call the woman, who guided and inspired her in her darkest times, hers even if they weren’t ready to come out publicly. And as Cat made her way to the bedroom Kara walked the opposite way towards the kitchen. It had been an eventful night and morning for her of high speed flying meaning she had skipped breakfast. And by the way things were looking she knew they would be unable to stop for lunch or dinner. So, that’s why she needed to get some of the protein bars she had given Cat for emergencies. They should be enough to top them off for the rest of day. Reaching up to the back of the highest cabinet in the kitchen she pulled out six bars before closing the cabinet and walking out and towards Cat’s bedroom.

“You’re ready, good, but before we go here,” Kara said as she handed three of the bars to the older woman. “I know you haven’t had breakfast and we won’t be able to sit down for a proper meal today, so this should have us covered and if we need more I know you keep some in your desk at the office and I do too.”

“Always the dutiful assistant, darling. Thank you for always looking out for me.” Cat thanked the kryptonian with a quick kiss before opening one of the bars and taking a bite and putting the other two in her dark jacket’s inner breast pocket. “By the way who do I complain to that these bars taste like cardboard? Couldn’t they have added some flavor other than bland?”

“My foster mom, Eliza, came up with the first batch for my cousin, then when my sister, Alex, finished her doctorate and started working for the DEO she tweaked the formula and made the bars we have today but her and Amelia are still working on the flavoring. They either come out too strong or too bland sorry.” Kara told Cat as she played with the empty wrapper on her hand face downcast. Talking about her sister still hurt Kara specially since she felt guilty for forgetting to worry about her and J’onn while Cat was in her coma and even for a week or so after Cat woke up. It was a bit of a sore subject even now since she hadn’t had any contact with them. Lucy had warned her this might happen, but she hadn’t spent so long with out actually speaking with her sister that it made her antsy. Hell, even when they didn’t get along they still yelled at each other more often than they spent ignoring one another.

Putting her last bite to the side on her nightstand she stood up and walked over to the caped woman enveloping her in a tight hug. “I’m sorry darling, sometimes words come out of my mouth before my brain can catch up and I say the wrong thing. But you don’t have to get yourself down thinking about her. You once told me that you memorized the heartbeats of your loved ones. If something had happened to her you would be one of the first people to know. She will contact you when she feels it’s safe to do so. Okay, so in the meantime hold on to her and be happy when you think of her.”

“What would I do with out you, Cat?” Kara murmured into the shorter blonde’s head.

“Let’s hope we’ll never have to find out. I think it’s time we head out, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” they both pulled away from each other facing one another. Kara in her Supergirl suit and Cat who had changed out of her heels and slipped on a pair of flat calf high black boots over her dark dress slacks. She also seemed to have switched the white sweater for a black high-necked long-sleeved shirt keeping the dark jacket she had on before. “Wait I don’t think I’ve seen those boots before, actually I didn’t think you owned any flat footwear.”

“Funny, Kara, but yes these are a new purchase. After breaking four pair of heels in the last few weeks I decided that if I were to run in anything fashionable I’d best buy some flat boots. A sacrifice if I do say so.” Cat pouted.

“I’d say I like the heels on you but those look pretty hot on you.” Kara flirted with a huge grin as Cat rolled her eyes cheeks tinting lightly. “Okay I’ll stop flirting till disaster has been averted. Come on let’s go.” Kara said as she picked up Cat by the waist and flying out of the bedrooms balcony and down onto the near empty streets. When they had about four stories to reach the ground, she felt Cat tap her arm telling her to release her. Cat free fell the last four stories willing herself to keep her eyes open and when her foot touched the sidewalk she activated her speed and ran as fast a she could towards CatCo gold lightning following her as Kara flew next to her keeping pace.

Once they were nearing CatCo, Cat told Kara to let her try something and follow her just in case. And without stopping Cat ran at full speed towards the building hoping her calculations were correct and she wouldn’t end up with a human sized hole on the side of her building. The second she neared the wall she pivoted her body back slightly trying to maintain her speed she took the first step and in a few seconds she dropped onto her balcony with Kara following only a millisecond later.

“When did you learn to do that?” Kara asked the grinning woman.

“I didn’t actually, this was my first attempt but if Bart could do it then why the hell can’t I, right?” the shorter blonde gloated.

“You’ve never, Cat you could have gotten hurt.” The Kryptonian chastised. 

“You worry too much darling, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt but my building on the other hand, now that would have been the risk.” Cat grumbled as she entered her office.

Walking to main floor Cat and Kara saw CatCo's employees in the same position Carter had been. Sobering a bit and finally getting sight of the extreme and dire circumstances when none of her employees turned or stood at her voice. “They’re using my offices. Aren’t they?”

“It looks like it.” Looking around Kara saw the same script on the screens in front of her coworkers. “This is kryptonian. Whatever Non is up to he’s using the people of National city to do it for him. He’s using my friends. Winn and James.” Using her x-ray vision, he saw James in his own office in the same position as Winn and everyone else.

“Well we need to get to work then.” Cat said as she turned back to the lit screens in her office and pulled out her phone to text and call her minions out in the field.

Kara decided to do the same, when she saw General Lane on the news talking about the army taking position around National City and quarantining the city, and call the man requesting an update. After the call ended her phone pinged letting her know she had a new text message.

“Cat, It’s my cousin! He’s on his way. He’s coming to help.” Kara said as she made her way out to the main office’s terrace.

“He is? I thought you said he was off world?” Cat asked as she followed the superheroine.

“He was but he must have read my messages.” Kara replied distractedly as she kept looking at the sky’s. “Look over there. There he is.”

Cat squinted a bit as she tried to focus on to where Kara was pointing at. And sure, enough with her new telescopic vision she was able to see the caped kryptonian flying towards them hope increasing before cold dread befell her as he dropped down onto the streets and began to march with the rest of the masses.

“Oh, no, no, no. How is Myriad affecting him?”

“I think the better question is, why is it affecting him?”

“Well I may not be Superman but…I do have my moments if I do say so myself.” Maxwell Lord said as he came up from behind them surprising them. 

“What are you doing here Maxwell?” Kara asked the billionaire tech genius as she took a protective stance in front of Cat.

“I’m here to help. What else would I be doing here?” Lord told them before walking back into the main floor expecting them to follow him. 

Meanwhile Kara whispered to Cat low enough that no human ear would pick up before following Lord. “He knows I’m Kara Danvers, but he doesn’t know that you know or what you can do so be careful.”

Hesitating for a fraction of a second as she took in what Kara had told her, before she too followed as well sidestepping Kara and Maxwell bee lining to the wet bar in her office to grab a drink.

“Do Kryptonian’s gloat because I bet dear ol’ Uncle Non is feeling pretty good about himself where ever he is.” Lord said as he walked further into Cat’s office.

Drinking the two fingers of scotch in one go Cat set down the glass down as the burn soothed her frying nerves. “Why am I not surprised that your brain is in intact, Maxwell? What is it that they say? Only cockroaches survive the apocalypse.” Cat sneered.

“Happy to see you too Cat. And you do look ravishing considering the end is nigh.” Lord said lecherously.

Walking past him Kara bumped his shoulder making him stumble as she stood in front of the man’s view of her girlfriend. Now she remembered why she hated Maxwell Lord even before she knew he knew she was Supergirl. And it was because of the impious way in which he looked at Cat as well as the familiar way he would speak to her. “And why weren’t you affected, Lord?

“Ion blockers. When I realized the kryptonians were using my LTE interface system I had to scramble. That’s why they broke into my lab over Christmas. They’re using my satellites to send neural signals directly into the minds of everyone in National City. And these,” he said pointing to the device he had hooked over his ear. “scramble the signal before they reach my brain.” The tech genius gloated as he tried to look over Supergirl’s shoulder towards Cat.

Pushing him back slightly Kara spoke. “If you invented technology that blocks Myriad, WHY didn’t you give it to the DEO? A lot of these people would have been safer with proper protection in here. And we could have figured a way to stop this.”

“Once the only two people I trusted in that little government hole stepped down, I couldn’t risk it. I didn’t know who to trust there.” Lord said pointedly.

Finishing the second glass of scotch Cat turned to walk back to lean against her desk as she tried to divert the stand-off. “Well, clearly, not everybody needs this ear-wig thingy, because I don’t have one and my brain is perfectly intact.”

Taking advantage of Supergirl’s distraction Max walked around her and towards the other blonde smirk in place. “I see you got the earrings I sent you last night.”

“You sent her earrings!?” Kara exclaimed voice tinted with jealousy. 

“I always send beautiful women jewelry. And Cat knows that. Isn’t that right, love.” Maxwell taunted Supergirl. 

It was clear to Cat that Maxwell knew that something was going on between both women if he was going out of his way to taunt Kara. But he still didn’t know that Cat knew Kara’s secret. That asshole. She wasn’t going to allow Kara to fall for his childish games. “Oh, I get it. Ion blocker in the Diamonds. Oh, so many Karats and yet so functional.” And just as he was about to run his hand through her hair she side stepped him and walked back to the bar turning her back to him before whispering to the fuming kryptonian. “Calm down, Kara. He knows that there’s something between me and your civilian self, but he doesn’t know I know you’re Supergirl, so he’s trying to bait you.”

“Didn’t seem right for the world to lose Cat Grant’s mind. And where is your faithful assistant, Cat? Out marching with the masses?” Max said smirking as he looked straight at Supergirl while Cat’s back was to them. 

Straightening up and picking up the third glass of scotch but this time three fingers worth. “Don’t be glib, Max. I should probably be worried about her.” She said as she caught Kara’s eyes briefly. 

“If it only targets humans, why was my cousin affected?” Kara said calmer but with authority.

“Nature versus Nurture. He may be an alien, Supergirl, but your cousin grew up on earth. Seems like environmental factors, like being raised by ordinary people made his brain more human. The man of steel brought to his knees all because he went to Kindergarten and watched Sesame Street.” Max said in delight.

“This isn’t Funny Max. You should be really worried.” Kara stated.

“Oh, but I am. Everything I have feared has come to pass. I couldn’t be more worried or serious, Supergirl.” Max imparted soberly. 

“Well we have to stop them. They’re using your satellites. Can’t you, I don't know, reprogram them and destroy Myriad from the inside.” Kara exclaimed with hope.

“I tried. Believe me I tried. But those satellites have some pretty epic force fields surrounding them at the moment. I can’t get through.” Max exclaimed in frustration.

Cat looked towards Kara when she heard Max’s words and it seems that Kara was losing all faith in winning this if her wild eyes and frown where anything for her to read into. She needed to remind her that they weren’t done yet. “Oh, chin up Supergirl. Maxwell, is always ten steps ahead of anything. I bet my empire that he has a plan. Don’t you Maxwell.” She said to the man now giving them his back as he glanced out of her balcony window.

“Oh, my lovely, Cat, you do know me well, intimately if I remember correctly.” He taunted as Cat had to place a hand on the kryptonian’s shoulder stopping her from attempting to throw the tech genius off her balcony. “The plan is…we kill them all.” Maxwell finished as he turned to face them.

As Kara turned to look at her, so fast that if it wasn’t for her alien biology she was sure she would have a serious case of whiplash, eyes wide.

“Well I said he would have a plan. I just never said it would be a good one.” Cat shrugged.

__________________________________________________________________________________

In a darkened room stood Non staring at hologram of National City. He was almost certain that once the rest of the world saw what he had done they would immediately surrender to him. Specially once he showed them that not even their favorite son in blue was immune to his grasp. 

“When Alexander saw the breadth of his domain, he wept, for there were no more worlds to conquer.” Non turned to the voice that interrupted his inner musings. “Need a tissue?” Indigo finished.

Ignoring her last words Non gloated of his success. “National City is ours at last. Even Kal-El could not escape its power. Nothing can stand against us now. 

“Except your niece and her new sidekick. I calculate that she’s chomping at the bit to take her revenge on you.” what a way to bring his high spirits plummeting. But Indigo was wrong, Kara Zor-El was weak as she has proven time and time again.

“Like Astra, you overestimate her strength.” Non sneered.

Walking around him taunting him Indigo mocked. “Since your dearly-departed wife’s corpse is floating through space right now, I’d say maybe you both underestimated her power.”

“You want me to kill her?” Non questioned not too surprised. He was ready to kill Zor-El’s spawn at any moment and the only person keeping him from attempting to was gone.

“Every minute that she lives is a minute that her and her human are plotting against us. She’s already prevented the release of the Fort Rozz escapees from the DEO.” Indigo kept goading.

“It will not change the outcome. And you said it yourself Indigo it is only her and a human.” Non scoffed.

“Oh, my dear Non. Your niece’s ‘human’ is not normal. Her strength could rival yours and for some reason she wasn’t susceptible to Myriad. She was able to resist it’s pull long enough. You know what you must do don’t you? Kill Kara Zor-El and her ‘human’ today or fight them both tomorrow.” Indigo simpered. “And once it’s done you can go back to admiring your kingdom.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Eliza Danvers had been having trouble sleeping since she was told that her daughter was on the run from the government by said government officials who spent days questioning and trailing her. It wasn’t until Kara had called her a few weeks later and told her that a package would be arriving for her soon by courier. 

The next morning a man knocked on her door and handed her a beautiful arrangement of flowers and then left. Reading the card sticking at the front once, twice, then three times until it the name on the bottom finally clicked that she wasn’t dreaming. It was a note from Cat Grant telling her to remember to tend to the flowers. Knowing that her youngest worked for the Media Mogul she knew this was from Kara.

With that in mind she walked to the kitchen and placed the vase in the sink and removed the flowers from the vase. And wrapped to the stems was a clear waterproof zip bag containing a burner mobile. And the minute she removed the phone from within it had rung.

With that one conversation Eliza found out everything that had happened since she saw last talked to Alex to make sure she had been okay after Kara had been exposed to Red Kryptonite. From the DEO finding out Hank Henshaw was dead and that an alien had taken his place, to Alex confessing to knowing everything and both having to go on the run. Kara apologized for not telling her sooner, but she needed to make sure she wasn’t as closely watched for her to send some notice. But then she continued to explain everything that had happened since Alex had left and Eliza understood that things had become a bit hectic. She was told to keep in touch with this untraceable cellphone a friend of hers had given her. 

Since that call she was able to sleep a bit more soundly but not as deep as before awaking to every sound hoping it was Alex coming to tell her she was okay. Which is why the minute she heard a creak of a door she was up and about with the untraceable cell phone in one hand and a flashlight on the other.

Reaching the living room, she flashed the light around. “Who’s there? Who are you?”

“Mom!” a voice answered back and recognizing the voice Eliza flicked the lights on. “No, no, it’s me. It’s Alex.”

“Oh, Alex, sweetheart of course I knew it was you.” Eliza reassured her daughter as she hugged her. before continuing. “Oh, my god! Where have you been? I’ve been so worried.”

“Hi mom, oh, I needed this.” Alex said as she hugged her mother back fiercely. “I’m sorry I haven’t contacted you I know that you must have been really worried, but I couldn’t risk you getting involved.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie, I know, your sister has kept me updated with the help of her boss.” Eliza told her daughter as they separated from their hug.

“Her boss? You don’t mean Cat Grant?” Alex exclaimed in surprise.

“One in the same. Some things have happened since you’ve left National City, Sweetie. Things that Kara should explain to you.” Eliza tried to calm her daughter before turning to the small boy standing next to her daughter. “And you must be J’onn. Kara has said nothing but wonderful things of about you. Thank you for looking after my girls.”

“She told you about J’onn? How could she be so careless?” 

“Okay, sweetie, I see that you’re getting tense and angry so why don’t I explain. Your sister sent me this phone.” Eliza said handing Alex the untraceable burner. “A trusted friend was able to hack it and made sure no one would be able to trace the calls. Not to rouse suspicion Cat Grant sent it to me via private courier and Kara explained everything to me.”

“Did she say which friend helped her?” Alex asked as she looked at the phone cautiously.

“She said it was someone named Susan. That’s all she told me. But Alex you should get in touch with her she’s been worried and specially with what is going on in National City she needs your support.” Placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder just as she was about to go into another wave of questions Eliza cut her off. “Like I said call her she’ll explain things.”

With that Alex walked further into the house leaving her mother and J’onn alone. 

“You might want to take a step back Dr. Danvers.” The little boy said as his eyes shone red making Eliza take a step back and where once stood and an eight year old now stood a tall man wearing Hank Henshaw’s face.

“Kara said you were a shapeshifter from Mars. But I didn’t really believe that until now.” Eliza said with a surprised smile. “Is it true that you tried to save my Jeremiah’s life?”

“No, he saved mine. all I can say about your husband is that he was one of the best people I’ve known until I met Alex and Kara.”

“Alex did take a lot after her father. Both of them stubborn and brave.” Eliza said with a sad smile.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Back in National City in Cat Grant’s office Max, Cat and Supergirl where still arguing and questioning Maxwell Lord’s sanity.

“Maxwell, how exactly do you plan on killing an army of Superman’s? God knows Alexander Luthor has tried dozens of times and he’s only been dealing with one Superman.” 

“Lex, is an idiot who never thought things with a clear mind. He was a narcissist who wanted what he couldn’t have. But I on the other hand use my head clearly.” He said grandiosely before walking out of the office away from them not noticing the annoyed glance Cat sent his way. “And I won’t tell you or your pet my plan until I know you’re both on board. I can’t very well have Muscles over here trying to stop me.” Making Cat scoff at him.

“Killing is never the solution, Lord. Because that’s what you want to do isn’t it?”

“Ah, that greater than thou attitude in which you and your cousin work with is what’s gotten to this point. We’re way past villains-of-the-week and kittens stuck in trees. We’re at war and the only way to win a war is to kill the enemy before they kill us. So, time to grow up and put on the big girl cape, Supergirl.” Max exclaimed angrily. 

“Oh, looks like someone made it through security.” Cat said pointedly looking at the new intruder.

Cat looked at the man who walked towards Kara with purpose as she ignored most of Max’s speech. The man was good looking if you cared for the villain of the season look. I mean who wore jumpsuits in the spring time in Southern California. Well besides inmates. Sure, kryptonian genes came from good stock she thought to herself as she looked at the man but looking back at Kara Cat confirmed to herself that she had chosen the better kryptonian. Sure, she had flirted shamelessly with Clark Kent but that was mostly to rile up Lois Lane which was a hobby Cat Grant thoroughly enjoyed partaking in. And of course, she had known who Superman was since almost the beginning. Which was something she one day hoped she could lord over her rival. Letting her know that she bested her at something Lois always prided herself in thinking she was the first at. Hell, she even kissed Clark Kent before Lois ever did. Something she always wished to rub in her bargain bin painted face. Pulling herself out of her thoughts Cat noticed her Art director standing in the main floor.

“Your inventions have drowned out sense and turned it into nonsense.” He said as he stood by one of the entrances. 

“But now everyone is united, everyone’s creativity and thought dedicated to eradicating famine, disease, climate change.” The Sweater hobbit, Winslow, continued where James stopped. 

He’s turning the city into a think tank, cat thought, before Maxwell put her thoughts to words.

“You’re harvesting the brain power of everyone in the city to solve the world’s problems? National City is a giant think tank?” Max exclaimed.

“This is not the way to solve the world’s problems, Non.” Kara pointed out.

“Your heroics have done nothing to save the planet.” Winslow said again before James continued now standing closer.

“This is the inevitability of Myriad.” 

The man is good he’s playing with Kara’s emotions by using her friends. He isn’t just evil though he’s ruthless.

“Non, stop this.” Kara exclaimed struggling to keep herself from showing how terrified she was.

“These are your friends, are they not?” he taunted.

“Let them go, please.” Kara pleaded.

“I have lived with loss,” Non, paused before continuing pointedly. “allow me to return the favor.”

With that James turned to walk away and behind him a red headed woman stood as well.

“Kelly?” Cat questioned the abrupt robotic actions of her red head employee. 

“What are you doing to them.” Kara asked but instead of getting an answer from her uncle, Winslow answered.

“Non, has ended crime in National City in one day. Once second.” Winn said as he too stood up and began to walk toward Cat’s office and balcony as James and Kelly both walked towards the glass doors that led out onto the main floor’s terrace. As Maxwell followed Winslow and Kara pleaded with the young man to stop.

“Whoa, what are you doing. Don’t.” Max pleaded as well.

“Winn. Winn, Stop!”

“Which is more than the three of you have ever done.” James said tauntingly. With that they saw the three mind-controlled CatCo employees stand on the ledge and with one word from James, “Catch.” they freefell off the ledge. 

Kara flew out without hesitation to catch James and Winn. And while Cat hesitated for a split second she too took off into the stairwell at top speed lightning trailing behind her running down the stairs until she reached the fifteenth floor’s terrace and without hesitation jumped out catching the falling red-head. And with a small grunt Cat landed softly on ground Kara following soon after.

“Cat, oh my god you saved her!”

“Your human might have been able to help you this time Kara Zor-El but soon enough she won’t be able to help you save everyone you know and care for.” Winn said.

“And only then will you have truly suffered defeat. I’ve already saved National City. Next, I will save the world.” James said as he stared blankly into her eyes before he, Winslow and Kelly all walked back into the building. 

“Kara,” Cat started enveloping the shaking woman into her arms tightly. “it’s going to be okay. We’ll stop him. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“He almost killed Winn, James and Kelly and made you expose yourself.” Kara pointed before her last words finally registered in her head making her tremble in fear for the other woman. “Oh, Rao he knows about you now. I made you expose yourself to not only him but to Max. All because I wasn’t fast enough.”

“It doesn’t matter, darling. You tried and did your best. You didn’t make me do anything. It was my choice.” Cat tried to soothe the trembling kryptonian in her arms before continuing. “And I don’t care who knows. As long you are okay, it doesn’t matter. It really doesn’t.” But even after she kept muttering that it didn’t matter to the younger blonde Cat didn’t know who she was trying to convince Kara or herself. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Back in Midvale Eliza and Hank were standing on the living room as Alex tried to contact Kara in the kitchen. Hank was looking at the photograph containing the whole Danvers family as they smiled brightly at the Camera. It looked to have been taken before Jeremiah Danvers joined the DEO. 

“It’s a nice photograph. You all seemed happy, Dr. Danvers.” Hank told Eliza when he sensed her looking at him.

“We Were.” Eliza replied. “So, you said that Jeremiah saved your life. Were you with him? At the end I mean?”

“His only thoughts were for you and the girls. I made him a promise that I’ve been trying to keep every day since.” Hank revealed.

“Thank you for being there with him, J’onn. I can rest easier knowing he wasn’t alone in the end.” Eliza finished as she took a seat on one the sofa’s before she couldn’t hold onto her curiosity any longer. “So, Mars? I’m sorry but ever since Kara informed me I’ve been curious. And I have to ask, underneath it all, are you a little green man? Kara never broached the subject further than that.”

Somehow Hank had expected that line of question so with a smile he took a seat as well on a chair next to the sofa Eliza was sat at and answered. “I’m a big green man, actually.”

With her first question answered Eliza laughed in delight. “And how are you able to change form? I mean I just saw you do it, but I just need to know more about how you do it. Is it an enzyme or some other chemical catalyst your body secretes that allows you to reorganize your DNA? And how do you adjust for the change in body density? How does your respiratory system process the increased oxygen and nitrogen present in our air that…” Eliza stopped trailing off at the Martian’s chuckle before questioning him. “What? What is so funny?”

“Like Mother, Like Daughter. Alex actually asked me all these questions and more since the moment she found out.” Hank told Eliza as he saw a proud smile paste itself on her face.

Eliza would have pushed him to answer her further when Alex came into the room voice frantic but relieved phone held in front of her speaker on. “Kara? Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine. We’re fine?” Kara said on the other end as a small scoff was heard.

“You’re lying. And who was that? Who’s with you?” Alex said as she looked at her mother and Hank.

“Yes,” Kara sighed before further elaborating. “Sorry, um Cat is with me Myriad didn’t affect her. But, how are you? Did you reach Cadmus?”

“What do you mean Cat Grant is there with you? Does she know?” Alex asked ignoring Kara’s last questions.

“Do you mean if I know that my dutiful assistant is also National City’s protector? Then yes, I do Agent Scully. And don’t worry I’ve known for a while and yet the papers have been free of breaking news headlines. There’s nothing for you to worry about.” Cat told Kara’s sister nonchalantly as Kara held the phone between them speaker off.

“There better not be Ms. Grant.” Alex gruffly warned the Media Mogul before continuing to question her sister. “But what is going on over there Kara? We stopped here at Mom’s for supplies when she told us National City had been quarantined. How do you know it was Myriad?”

“My mom told me what Myriad was. We failed to stop it and Non was able to activate it. The city is under his Mind control. Everyone here has been affected except for Cat and Maxwell Lord. 

“Okay, wait, let’s go back to that. How was Max and Cat Grant not affected?”

“Maxwell protected her and himself and I know what you’re thinking Alex, but you need to stay at Eliza’s because if you step foot into National City, Myriad will take you over as well.” Kara said as she warned her sister.

“No, there’s no way in hell I’m leaving you there without back-up if Maxwell is involved. You know that we never know if we can trust him. You’re going to need me.” Alex tried to convince Kara.

“I do have back-up. I told you Cat is here and believe me she’s more than enough help here. But if you want to help, help me figure out a way to reverse Myriad’s affects. Lucy and the DEO have been compromised and so has my cousin. I won’t be able to handle it if Non took you too. I love you Alex, but I have to go.” Kara said as she disconnected the call.

“Kara, listen don’t – she hung up.” Alex muttered in shock at her sisters words and actions. Quickly she shook the thoughts out of her mind before turning to Hank. “We need to help her, Hank.”

“I know that’s why I’m going back.” Hank stated.

“I don’t think you can, you heard Kara the whole city has been affected.” Eliza tried to talk reason to the man.

“I’m not human Dr. Danvers. Myriad won’t affect me.” Hank assured the Danvers Matriarch. 

“Yeah, well you’re not going alone, I’m going with you, Hank. And you can’t talk me out of this. I’ve made up my mind and all I know is that my sister needs me.” Alex said already heading to the backpack that held her DEO uniform and going over which guns to take and how much ammunition she had stashed in her safe located under her old bed upstairs. She had the backpack in her hands and was already heading out of the room when J’onn’s voice stopped her. 

“No, Alex, Stop. I will not let this evil touch you. I’m not taking you with me so listen to your sister and stay here were you’ll be safe. And if not for her think about your father. It’s what he would have wanted. Did you forget that he still needs you?” Hank argued back lowering his voice at the end. 

“I know that he might, but Kara needs me more. And if you don’t take me then I’ll make my own way there. You know I will, but at least with you I’d be shielded. Hank I need to be there for Kara. I can’t leave my sister alone specially not with Maxwell there.” Alex countered as she stood her ground arms crossed daring J’onn to say otherwise.

“You heard Kara, Lord may be there but she’s not really alone.” Hank tried one last time knowing right well that his claim would fall off deaf ears.

“Yeah, her tiny loud-mouthed boss.” Alex chuckled. “What good will Cat Grant be in a battle against Non and a horde of kryptonians. We’re aiming at bringing them down not piss them off with her cutthroat commentary. I’m going with okay, no more arguing we’re wasting time.” Leaving her mother and J’onn in the Alex walked out of the den and upstairs backpack in hand.

“You’re not really considering taking her, are you?” Eliza asked afraid of the man’s answer.

“You said it before Dr. Danvers. Your daughter is a very stubborn woman.” Hank turned to the elder blonde woman. “If I don’t take her she’ll make her way there and there’s no knowing how long it will take to disable Myriad. At least with me she’ll be safe and protected.”

__________________________________________________________________________________

“I’ve always liked the view out this window. Wish I had it from my office. Did you know I like looking out at the park? Seeing all those people out there going about their lives. Mother’s pushing their strollers, kids playing. I wonder which of them will die in Max’s moronic attempt to save the city.” Cat said from the doorway of the main floor terrace hand in pockets as she looked past the caped heroine looking out into the calm and quiet city. “Darling you can’t possibly have been out here considering Maxwell’s inane plan this whole time. It’s an easy choice to make don’t you think.”

Kara’s face crumpled at Cat’s words as she looked away in shame. She knew this should be an easy choice but still it didn’t feel that easy. Her mind told her to hold the lives of everyone in consideration and reject killing a few to save billions more. But this seemed like the only choice that didn’t end with annihilation. Is this what her mother felt? Has been the one thought that had been running through her mind over and over as she tried to make a choice. 

“I told you how my mom knew krypton was dying, right? Well what I didn’t tell you was that my mother used me to imprison my aunt.” Kara imparted to the older blonde tiredly. “She used me as bait to lure my aunt out and capture her. I didn’t know. For the longest time I believed my aunt died with krypton. And late last year I saw her for the first time in years, and it hurt. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to see her or that our relationship ended horribly. It hurt because when I saw her I saw my mother.”

Pushing herself back Kara instead put her weight onto her hands leaning into the balcony’s banister she sighed before continuing. “They were twins so for a split second I thought it was my mother and all these feelings surfaced in me. At the time I ignored them and didn’t take much notice to them, so I pushed them back. But this morning as I saw her A.I. at my cousins and she told me the truth I felt nothing. Unlike right now. I don’t know how to fight this Cat. I don’t know how to handle this and somehow, I now understand what kind of difficult choice she made in the end. Act or do nothing. She choose wrong so she sacrificed herself so I could live but, in the process, also sacrificed me. She sent me here to do everything she told herself she was unworthy of doing. She sent me here to live and protect my cousin as well as the earth. I’ve failed twice to protect him so now I have to protect the earth.”

“But to do that I might have to make sacrifices, sacrifices I’m torn about. I help Max out and we save National City but thousands die.” Kara abruptly turns to the other woman standing a few feet from her. “And you might be affected as well. Cat you could die if you stay within the city limits when the bomb goes off. Amelia never really tested how you’d react to green kryptonite at a sub cellular level if exposed for a long period. This could possibly kill you and Clark now that he’s in the city. I lost my planet and everything I loved once I don’t think I can do it again.”

“Then don’t. Come up with a better plan. Out think and outsmart your uncle and Maxwell. Kara I will not let you do this alone and even if that bomb is plan z and we eventually have apply it then so be it. But right now, there’s still time. Screw what the president ordered. We can find another way. And I know you’re scared, darling, but so am I. And so is Max and Non for that matter. And all of you are letting your fear guide you but somebody has to find the courage to stand up even though they’re afraid.” Cat said as she walked the few yards between them and leaned a hip onto the terrace next to were Kara was leaning. “We’ve spent a lot of time together as of late, what with you helping me get myself under control and we’ve revealed some things about each other. And you know about some of the worst decisions I’ve made but what I didn’t expand on that was that most were based on fear. But do you know what has kept me going. What has kept me from cowering in fear under my desk? You. You showed me that there’s always another way to be strong by having faith in people, by believing that goodness would prevail.”

“Because of you I’ve learned to open up myself to you and people I’d otherwise wouldn’t. Darling you helped me have a relationship with my son again. I can’t make this decision for you Kara, but if you’ve taught me anything is that hope is stronger than fear. And that is what I think every time I see your families coat of arms sitting proudly on your chest.” She said as she motioned at the large S symbol on Kara’s chest. “You’ve changed me. Way before the incident with Leslie. And I’m not easy to change. And I truly believe you can change everyone out there. Not with violence, not with fear. Just be yourself, darling, that’s all anyone, that’s all I’ve, ever needed from you.”

“Thank you, my love.” Kara said as she took the smaller blonde into her arms. Eyes shining brightly as she held in the tears that were threatening to fall. No one before had ever said anything as inspiring as what Cat had just told her. Nobody before had ever wanted her to just be herself. Everyone at one point or another have asked her to hide a part of herself, but Cat has always inspired her to be herself. To just be Kara. She slowly pulled away from the embrace and looked Cat in the eye. “I think you just gave me an idea.”

“I am your muse, darling, just like you are mine. And how pray tell have I inspired you this time?” Cat asked.

“We’re going to tell Maxwell I won’t detonate the bomb and the rest I’ll tell you on the way.”

 ___________________________________________________________________________________

“Well, well, look who’s changed their minds. I was starting to regret saving it in the first place, Cat, though now I’m pretty sure I really didn’t need to. I mean you did lack less humanity than anyone else way before whatever this little change happened.” Max said as he finished putting the last kryptonite cylinder in the bomb before closing it. Standing up he faced the two women. “How exactly did you get your shiny new abilities? I bet my entire fortune it must have been during your little skirmish with your two ex-employees. But how I wonder?”

“It is none of your business Maxwell. I’m not telling you anything just like we agreed that it wouldn’t be beneficial for your credibility that you say anything about me. We all have secrets we don’t want the public to know and you Maxwell have the most.” Cat warned the tech wiz as she and Kara stood before him arms crossed in defiance. 

“Touché, my dear, but secrets aside I really hoped the two of us would be having a lot more fun alone during this Armageddon.” He said sincerely but lustful. 

“There might have been something between us ages ago Max, but I’m not interested in you now or anytime in the future. So, get any of those lecherous thoughts out of your head because we’re here to tell you, Supergirl will not be going along with your kamikaze mission. She actually has a more reliable plan.” The smaller blonde gloated. 

“Which means that Cat browbeat you.” 

“‘Inspired’ is closer to the truth.” Kara smiled as she laid a hand on Cat’s small shoulders and looked at the woman in wonderment.

“What can I say Max, I’m a muse.” Cat smiled as she turned from the frowning man to look at her girlfriend. “And not just to the world but to real superheroes.”

“So, what’s your plan, Kara?” at their non to amused looks he continued. “I can see the way you look at each other. I know there’s something there and somehow, I’m sure Cat already knew that her assistant was moonlighting as a superhero long before even I did. So, why hide it anymore? Now the plan.”

“Hope.” Kara told him ignoring his smugness. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Do we look like we’re kidding you, Max. Now sit down, shut up and listen up.” Cat said as her and Kara stalked forward.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kara, Cat and Max walked into a building filled with old television broadcast equipment covered in white cloth tarps. Cat’s very first broadcast acquisition her from her old days that she never bared to part with and now she was glad for her nostalgia. Walking in, ahead of them Cat flicked the lights and illuminated the old machines.

“Will any of this equipment still work?” Kara asked as Cat had pulled the heavy tarps that revealed the old heavy monitors and panels. 

“Well no reason it shouldn’t. What with all the money I’ve used to have kept them maintained and finely tuned.” Cat responded back.

“For what? The end of the world broadcasting? Sounds appropriate.” Max snarked. “But, what do you expect us to do here other than dust off your old daytime Emmy?”

“I’m getting tired of your attitude.” Kara said to the wiz tech.

“Calm down darling. And no, Max. Actually, we are here to inspire. We are going to show them a symbol. One of optimism, love and yes, hope. A sight so undeniable, that people will recognize it even under this spell. So stop complaining and be useful.” Cat finished as flicked on all of the switches for the monitors and small studio lights.

“So, were do we start?” asked the chastised older man.

“We start by synchronizing the antennas to help broadcast into the airwaves. And that’s were you come in, Max.” Cat explained.

“Okay let’s get started then.” Max said as he went around inspecting the equipment.

__________________________________________________________________________________

“Well, do you think you can do it, Max?” Kara asked after a few minutes of watching the tech genius roll around the swiveled chair flipping switches and turning nobs in different consoles.

“We can’t stop Myriad’s signal, but we can piggyback off of it. We’re lucky. This TV station is old.” Max said distractedly as he inspected the sound and recording decks.

“Not that old.” Cat muttered back. 

At hearing Cat’s muttering Max backpedaled and tried to explain, “Not old-old. But old enough that it uses broadcast technology instead of our new modern digital tech. I mean we can transmit a signal by calibrating it to Myriad’s frequency, without leaving any online fingerprints.”

“Take that, Indigo.” Kara said as she rolled up yet another cloth tarp and set it aside. 

Rolling back to the monitors Max continued explaining ignoring Kara taunt. “It’ll ride the wave without anybody knowing a thing.”

“Before we go any further I do have one question Max.” Cat turned to face the busy man. 

“Shoot.” Max said distractedly. 

“It’s been bugging me since this morning. The earrings, how did you know I would wear them?” Cat asked of the man seriously. 

“I didn’t, actually. I guess you can say I had Hope.” Max admitted to the Media Mogul. 

But their moment was cut short by a small rumbling outside. 

“Stay here, both of you.” Kara said as she began to walk to the door. 

“Wait I’m coming with you.” Cat said as she went to stand next to Kara. 

“No, Cat, I’m going out alone. Non, must have figured out we’re doing something here. And if whatever he sent out there gets through you’re our last hope. And not just in defense but in hope. It will be up to you to deliver our message.” Kara told her as she tried to convince the other blonde to stay behind. “Promise you’ll stay here?”

Looking into Kara’s eyes she knew this was her way of keeping her safe unlike the last time and she’ll accept but only because she’ll promise to stay back. But she’ll never agree to promise to let her go out there to her death. If Kara needed her she’d be sure to run out and defend her immediately because this was Kara’s mission to finish it was up to her to save National City, not Cat. “Okay I promise I’ll stay here but just do me one favor?” 

“Anything.” Kara responded.

“Don’t die.” Cat pleaded.

“I can’t promise anything, but I swear I’ll be careful out there, so I can come back to you.” Kara promised Cat as she leaned down brushed her lips with the shorter woman’s before pulling back and backing out with a smile.

Cat Grant had only ever prayed less than a handful of times before. And every one of those times were because of extreme circumstances out of her hands. The first time that had happen she was sixteen. She had never felt herself as being an unrealistic person who believed in religious deities. But her father unlike her mother or herself had been a believer. The day of his funeral she said her first prayer in over a decade. Praying for her father’s soul to rest in the heaven he taught her of as a child. The second time she prayed was when she gave up custody of Adam. Praying for him to not hate her when he realized that his own mother had abandoned him. And the third time happened just over a month ago when she stood at deaths door after the event with Leslie and Siobhan. That time she prayed but not for herself but for her son’s and for Kara. And this time, she’s praying again to God, Yahweh, Buddha, Allah and even Kara’s own deity Rao to look after the superhero. And to most of all let her reach her in time if the kryptonian needed help. Because damn anyone if they think Cat will sit here without tracking the taller woman with her hearing.

Cat stood there still looking at the spot where Kara had stood only a minute before when Max broke her out of her thoughts effectively distracting her. 

“You’re not keeping that promise, are you?” Max asked amused.

“Nope she only asked that I stay behind. Never said I shouldn’t follow her later.” she said distractedly.

“So, Supergirl, huh. How exactly does that work, in the bedroom I mean? Have you needed to reinforce the bed and headboard? Is everything anatomically correct down there?” he would have continued further if not for the heated glare Cat sent his way. It wouldn’t have affected him before since he was used to it but that golden glow that shone in her eyes made him stop and lift his hands up surrender. “Okay I know I went too far but I know how your mind works Cat. And you’re usually at your best when angry and passionate. So, how about you focus that new anger on the task at hand and let’s defeat some kryptonian’s together, huh? How’s that for a distraction?”

“You’re a pig Max but fortunately you’re useful so let’s get this thing up and running for when Supergirl gets back. And no more talking about me and her in any sexual capacity or I drop you into a volcano where no one will ever find your body. Got it?” Cat threatened the tech wiz as she set out to finish helping set up the calibration of the antennas. 

“Got it.” He murmured back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long chapter (almost 12,000 words my longest) that i didn't want to make any longer so i ended up cutting up a lot of scenes from it but if you guys ask for certain scenes like Cat threatening Maxwell Lord after he finds out about her or any other scene i alluded to here then feel free to ask and i'll add it to the series as a drabble or one-shot after i finish the last chapter. and yes this chapter has a lot of scenes taken from the episode. i did that to keep one of Cat's best speeches of hope in and to keep this chapter moderately structured. but the next one will be following less of the format like this one did.
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta'd so there might be some grammar and spelling errors.  
> Feel free to leave Kudos and comments or criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by all those great stories submitted during Supercat Week 3 all those months ago and i didn't think i could try putting word to paper. but i did. it's been years since I've written anything so i'm super rusty. so after rewatching 'World's Finest' for the hundredth time and then rereading those amazing ability entries from the Supercat week i decided what the heck. also since Supercat posts have been on the decline i knew i needed to put my two cents out there. also some of the dialogue is the same as the ep. 'World's Finest' but i wanted to keep it as cannonically true as i could until i could really veer off and give it ground. And as always Comments/Feedback and Kudos would be appreciated.


End file.
